


Secrets

by kickcows



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-28
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 54,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas receives a note and is asked to show up in Radiant Garden at a certain time. A "secret' meeting takes place. Roxion, AkuRoku, Saixel,DemXig pairings. Lemon. Originally posted on ff.net on 6/28/10, and completed on 10/14/10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**This fic is inspired by a drawing by evil~monkey~chu on deviantArt. This is also my first long fic.**

**I own nothing! All properities belong to Squeenix.**

* * *

  
***

  
Roxas took off his cloak and put it in his closet. He made sure that his clothes looked “normal”. He had on a pair of jeans, a black and white checkered vest over a red t-shirt. He nervously fumbled with the closet door, trying to pull it shut.

He didn’t know what he was doing, or why he was doing it. He only knew that he couldn’t wait to be out of the castle. He feared being caught, but that added to the excitement of what was going to take place.

He had received a note early in the morning with a few simple words. “Meet me in the Borough this afternoon at sunset.” Nothing else. No name was needed. Roxas knew exactly who had sent him this message, and had made sure to destroy the note as soon as he read it. Too much was at stake if he did not.

He took a deep breath and flicked his wrist to open a dark portal. He stepped through the portal and found himself in the town section of Radiant Garden.  He found himself hopping on nervous energy, not quite certain what to expect.

He raced through the town district and hurried to the ruins of the castle, also known as the Borough. He slowed down when he saw the person who had sent him the note standing against the wall. He was wearing his standard issued black pants, but was wearing a two-toned green jersey shirt.

“I’m so glad you came. “ The person said as Roxas made his way over to him.

Roxas smiled. “When you sent me that note, did you not expect me to show up? How could I not?” He leaned closer to the man who had summoned him.

Zexion let out a shaky sigh. “I didn’t know if you had received it or not. I was called out on a mission before I could confirm you had seen it.” He took a deep breath and pulled Roxas closer to him. “You don’t know how happy I am that you’re here with me now.” He hugged Roxas close to his body.

Both were in plain clothes. They had decided that once they began this, that they did not want the Organization, or any of its members, to find out about the two of them. They both knew the risks they took by taking off the protective gear, but neither cared.

Roxas leaned into Zexion. “Are you glad to see me?” He whispered huskily into the slate-haired man’s ear. He placed a kiss under his ear on this right shoulder.

Zexion’s breath left his body as he grasped Roxas and pulled him closer. “More than you can imagine. All I’ve done today is think about what was going to happen when you showed up.” He brought Roxas’ hips closer to his body and rubbed their pelvis’ together.

Roxas groaned into his ear. “I wish I knew what we were doing...”

Zexion silenced him with a chaste kiss on the lips. “Don’t think, Roxas. Just feel. “ He pulled the blonde closer to his body and proceeded to give him a deep kiss.

The two of them really didn’t understand what was going on between the two of them. They both had their significant others - Zexion with Demyx, and Roxas with Axel. However, one day while they were both on a mission together - they could not deny the powerful sexual attraction they had to one another. Even though both were happy with their lovers, they felt it was necessary to give in to what their bodies were demanding from each other.

Roxas pressed Zexion against the wall and felt him shudder. There was nowhere for Zexion to escape to. “Tell me, Zex - what do you desire most right now?” Roxas whispered into Zexion’s ear, while kissing his neck - making sure to not leave any marks to raise suspicions between their other lovers.

Zexion’s eyes widen as he felt Roxas press into him. “The question isn’t what do I want.” Zexion grabbed Roxas’ lips and bit down playfully on his bottom lip. “The real question is, what do you desire?” Zexion took his hand and placed it on Roxas’ rock hard erection. He felt Roxas buck beneath him.

Instead of answering with words, Roxas proceeded to press Zexion against the wall and looked around to make sure no one was in the immediate vicinity. Once he saw that no one else was around, he took his hands and began to remove Zexions’ pants. Before he even let a sigh escape from his lips, Roxas turned Zexion around and made it so he was facing the wall.

Roxas then placed his hand on Zexion’s mouth and said in a throaty whisper “Lick it.” Zexion did not even hesitate, he began to give Roxas’ hand a tongue bath, all the while keeping his body pressed against the wall.

When Roxas felt it was lathered enough, he took his hand and placed it on Zexion’s entrance, to make sure that he was ready enough. Sliding two fingers in, he felt Zexion tighten around his fingers, and felt - more so than heard - Zexion moan in pleasure at the feeling.

“Roxas....Roxas, I want you inside of me. No one feels the way you do when you’re inside of me.” Zexion whimpered as he felt Roxas take his hands away from inside of him.

The two of them had established in their prior trysts that they would never bring up their lovers by name, but would elude to how neither of them could satisfy the way the two of them could satisfy one another. It heightened the experience between the both of them.

“You want me?” Roxas whispered into Zexion’s ear as he caressed the sides of his body. He thrust his manhood inside of Zexion quick. He felt Zexion clench, and then felt him relax as he grew accustomed to Roxas’ length inside of him. Roxas kissed the base of Zexion’s neck and bit down. “How does it feel?”

Zexion pressed himself close to the wall so he made sure he was able to take Roxas’ length inside of him. He felt his erection rub against the brick and didn’t mind in the least. “Ahh....Roxas. Yes. That’s what I’ve desired. This is what I’ve imagined all day long....” He raised his ass to an angle which he knew that Roxas would benefit and enjoy.

Roxas shuddered as he felt Zexion move underneath him. He began to pound harder into the slate-haired man. As he pounded into his tight entrance, he reached in front and grabbed Zexion’s length and began to stroke his lenght.

“I want you to come with me Zex,” Roxas barely gasped out as he continued his assault on Zexion’s backside. He put his hand against Zexion’s mouth again. “Lick me again. I want to make you wet.” Roxas demanded of his illicit lover.

Zexion became more erect at the command he was given. He took his tongue and bathed Roxas’ palm with his own spit. He moaned against Roxas’ hand and sighed when he felt Roxas remove his hand and placed it over his length.

“That’s it, Zex. That’s it right there. You like this? Does Demyx do for you what I do for you?” Roxas bit down on the top of his spinal cord.

It took all of Zexion’s control not to come at this statement. “Oh God, Roxas. You do for me what no one else has ever done for me before.” Zexion moaned as he felt Roxas pick up the pace. “Tell me,” he moaned. “Do I make you feel good in ways that Axel can’t?” Zexion pressed himself harder into Roxas’ hand, as he continued to stroke him off.

“More than you can ever imagine.” Roxas whispered as he felt himself get close. “Zexion, I want you to come with me. Are you close?” Roxas could barely speak in coherent sentences. The pleasure he was feeling was beyond intense.

Roxas pumped his hand harder on Zexion’s length and Zexion flattened himself against the wall. He bucked his length into Roxas’ hand and felt himself on the edge. “Roxas....I’m about to....” Zexion moaned agaisnt his arm as he surpressed the cries he wanted to let loose.

Roxas angled himself so he would press against Zexion’s “spot”. When he hit it, he felt Zexion lose control and felt him release against his hand. Roxas continued to stroke hime and whispered into his ear “That’s it, Zex. Come for me. Come only for me.” He bit down on his neck lightly, and then began to pump faster into Zexion.

“Roxas. Roxas, I want you to come for me. Please come for me.” Zexion whimpered as he felt Roxas pound faster and faster into him. “Now, Roxas. Come for me now....” Zexion felt Roxas begin to release inside of him. He smiled against his arm, knowing that he made his lover come harder than he did for anyone else.

Roxas stayed where he was at, as he tried to control his breath. “Fuck, Zex. I don’t know how I’m ever suppose to have an orgasm with Axel the way I have them with you.” He lightly turned Zexion’s head so he could kiss his lips without breaking contact. “You make me feel like a God when you come for me.”

Zexion smiled and leaned in for another chaste kiss. “I’m glad I make you happy. To say that you didn’t do the same for me would be a lie.” He shuddered as he felt Roxas exit his body. He smiled as he felt Roxas pull up his pants for him.

“So,” Roxas said after pulling his own jeans back up. “I guess this is goodbye for now?” He kissed Zexion long and deep - battling their tongues for dominance.

Zexion sighed. “Yes. Next time, you decide the place. I chose this time.” Zexion began to walk away from the area they had been in. He flicked his hand and opened a dark portal.

“Sounds good to me. And hey, Zex?” Roxas called after him.

“Yeah?” Zexion turned around before stepping into the dark portal.

“Your orgasm was beyond amazing.”

Zexion chuckled before stepping into the portal. “You too, Roxy. You too.”

Roxas smiled as he watched his lover go back to their castle. His smile stayed on his face as he opened his own dark portal to return to the castle. He didn’t know why the two of them were carrying on the way that they were - all he knew is that he felt incredible and was high off of the power Zexion gave to him as they gave each other to themselves.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Roxas was walking up to Saix in The Grey Area to receive his mission assignment when he noticed Zexion standing next to him. Roxas made sure to only glance briefly at Zexion and nod to him, acknowledging his presence. Deep down, all he could think about was what had occurred two days before. He let out a slow breath and immediately choked.

“Roxas! Where are you going today?” Axel had just slapped him on the back.

Roxas rolled his eyes. “Geez, Axel.” He grinned as he looked into his piercing green eyes. “Why don’t you hit me a little harder?” He bent his arm to rub the spot on his back.

Axel got real close to him. “I can’t do that here. Imagine the scene that would occur. Naughty boy.” He wiggled his eyebrows at Roxas and trying as hard as he could, Roxas couldn’t help but let a smile creep over his face.

“Pervert.” Roxas shook his head.

“Hey! You didn’t answer my question.” Axel pouted. “Where are you off to today?”

Roxas looked back over to Saix and shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. I was just about to go ask Saix. I’ll tell you in a minute.” He left Axel and began to walk towards Saix again.

“Thank you for gracing me with your presence, Roxas.” Saix muttered. “I’m sure you’re here to receive your assignment from me?”

Roxas nodded his head. He tried to calm down. He couldn’t stop the butterflies that kept racing around his insides, and all because of Zexion’s close presence. He was so glad that he was able to keep his calm around Axel. He wanted to make sure that he didn’t give anything away. This thing with Zexion, he didn’t quite know what was happening - but he was pretty sure that Zexion hadn’t told anything to Demyx about it. Better that the two of them (Axel and Demyx) didn’t know anything.

“Today you will be going out to Halloweentown. There is a disturbance there that we want you to investigate. Zexion will be accompanying you on your mission today. Report back to me once it’s completed.” Saix said.

Roxas’ felt his breath stop and his eyes go wide.  Only for a second did he let it affect him. “Ok. Thank you Saix.” Roxas turned and looked at Zexion. “Just let me know when you’re ready to depart.” Roxas waited until he saw Zexion nod and he walked back over to Axel.

“So? Do you get to go to Agrabah? That’s where I’m being sent today.” Axel said, smiling at Roxas.

Roxas tried to sound as normal as possible when answering Axel. “Actually, I have the distinct pleasure of going to Halloweentown. And not only that,” Roxas shrugged his shoulders. “Zexion is going to be my chaperon today.”

Axel laughed. “Yikes. Have fun with that one. Try not to get too excited, ok?” Axel knew of Zexion to be a very quiet, reserved person. Roxas had to bite his tongue to defend Zexion.

“Yeah. Maybe I’ll see you later today?” Roxas smiled at Axel.

“Sounds like a good plan to me. Don’t have too much fun.” Axel laughed and walked out of the Grey Area.

Roxas sighed and walked back towards where Zexion was. “Alright, Roxas? Ready to go?” The slate-haired man asked Roxas quietly.

Roxas nodded his head and watched as Zexion opened a dark portal for the two of them. He watched him walk through the portal and then decided that whatever was to happen, he would let happen. He took a deep breath and entered the portal himself.

…

Roxas soon found himself in an area of Halloweentown he had not been to before. He looked around and saw Zexion standing there, waiting for him.

“So,” Roxas asked. “What’s on our agenda today?”

Zexion looked over to where Roxas was. “Well, it looks like we’ve got some reports that there’s a new disturbance over in the cemetery by the forest.”

Roxas walked closer to where Zexion was standing. He let out a shaky breath. “OK. Let’s go find this thing, shall we?” He took out his keyblade and began walking towards the cemetery he could see in the distance. He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Wait a second.” Zexion said, barely above a whisper.

Roxas turned and looked at him. He watched as Zexion took his right hand and placed it on his cheek. He leaned in to his touch. He lightly kissed the glove-covered hand. “What is it?” His own voice barely audible, afraid that if he used it it might ruin this moment.

He felt Zexion shudder after he placed the kiss on his hand. “I just wanted to say hi to you in the way I’ve wanted to since you walked into the Grey Area.” Zexion took his hand away from Roxas’ face and placed it on the back of his neck. “It was by pure luck that Saix put us together today. I promise.” Zexion leaned in to kiss Roxas.

Roxas met him halfway and captured his lips in a quick kiss. “Let’s complete our mission first. Trust me,” Roxas said. “I want to do this with you more than anything else. I almost died this morning when Saix told me we’d be paired together.” He quickly kissed Zexion again. “Let’s just get this done, yeah?”

Zexion nodded his head and proceeded to walk behind Roxas. Roxas knew that he was the one that the Heartless would attack first because of his Keyblade. He hated working. He would much rather be elsewhere with Zexion than here, however he was really happy he was able to spend his mission with him.

As they walked, the carried on a light conversation. “So, how have things been going?” Roxas asked Zexion as they headed towards the cemetery.

“Oh, you know. Same old stuff, different day I suppose. Demyx is constantly whining about the assignments he’s getting sent out on. Oops. Sorry.” Zexion said apologetically.

“For what? You don’t have any reason to be sorry, Zex.”

He saw Zexion smile when he called him that. “I know. It’s just that I brought up Demyx.”

“It’s ok. It’s natural. I don’t mind. I promise.” Roxas gave Zexion a bright smile. “The only time I’ll mind is if you scream his name instead of mind when I’m giving it to you.” He grinned devilishly at the other man.

Zexion laughed. “Wow, Roxas. I didn’t realize you had that in you.”

Roxas laughed as well. “I guess I’m full of surprises.”

“What’s been going on with you?”

“Not that much. Just killing Heartless. Hanging out with Axel. I don’t do a lot of stuff that makes my life interesting.”

Zexion walked up and placed his hand in Roxas’. “And what we have? Does that make it interesting?”

Roxas squeezed his hand tightly. “You make it interesting. Everything else is just icing on the cake.”

They continued until the finally arrived at the cemetery. Both could feel the presence they were seeking out and looked over the wall into the cemetery. There was a giant Heartless. There was no way that the two of them would be able to take it down, alone and/or together. Roxas watched as Zexion took notes in the book that he was carrying and continued to watch him. He smiled as he watched the slate-haired man writing furiously in his book with a look of concentration and determination.

“Get everything we need?” Roxas asked after he saw Zexion stop writing.

Zexion looked up and made the book vanish. “Yes. There are some really interesting characteristics that this particular Heartless possesses. I’m not sure who Saix or The Superior will send to fight it, but with the intelligence we’ve gathered - it should add greatly to their battle.”

“Good.” Roxas said. He walked over to where Zexion was standing next to the wall. He pushed the other man against the wall and leaned into his body. “What do you say we go somewhere where no one else can find us?” Roxas whispered into Zexion’s ear.

All Zexion could do was nod and the two of them went off towards the forest.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Roxas took Zexion’s hand and ran through the forest. Roxas looked back to make sure the Zexion was ok. When he turned to see, he abruptly stopped when he saw the look of want and desire on his face.

“Roxas. Roxas, are we almost there?” Zexion said breathlessly.

Instead of answering, Roxas pulled Zexion to him and kissed him. He crushed his lips against his, and instead of asking permission to let his tongue enter Zexion’s mouth, he brutally forced his tongue in. Roxas felt, more than heard, Zexion whimper against him.

“It depends. Do you want to stay here, or do you want to portal to another world?” Roxas asked, as he pulled away from Zexion.

“We are better off if we stay where we are.” Zexion now pulled Roxas back towards his body and pressed himself against the other. “I don’t think I can stand to wait that much longer.” Zexion’s voice shook as he spoke.

Roxas then pulled Zexion behind a tree. He took off his gloves and placed them in his cloak pocket. He placed his bare hands on Zexion’s face. “Ahhhh....this feels much better. I can’t stand not being able to touch you with my bare hands.” Roxas said as his fingers stroked Zexion’s hair, and gently touched his face. He felt Zexion relax against the tree.

Roxas watched as Zexion slowly took off his gloves as well and placed him in his pocket. He closed his eyes as he felt Zexion tentatively touch his own face. “Touching you is all I’ve wanted to do since Saix told me we would be going on a mission together.” Zexion placed a light kiss on Roxas’ lips. “You can’t know how I felt when I was informed of that. To have to work with you, when all I want to do is this - “ Zexion stopped talking and began to kiss Roxas in earnest. “It is pure torture.”

Roxas smiled. “Can you explain it to me some more?”

Roxas let out a gasp as he felt Zexion pull him and relaxed when he was pushed against the tree - essentially trading places with Zexion.

“You want me to show you?” Zexion asked rhetorically to Roxas. “As you wish.”

Roxas sighed as he watched Zexion get on his knees. He began to breathe erratically, not quite knowing what was in store for him. He watched as Zexion moved closer to Roxas’ body and shuddered when he saw Zexion reach up under his cloak and placed his hands’ on Roxas’ waist.

“This is when I hate our outfits.” Zexion murmered as he began to slowly unzip Roxas’ pants. “They are such a hindrance.”

Roxas was trying desperately to not beg Zexion to hurry up. He was enjoying the anticipation way too much. He gasped as he felt Zexion begin to kiss his bulge on the outside of his pants. He pressed himself against Zexion’s face. “Ah, gosh. Zex, you’re killing me here.” Roxas moaned out.

He felt, rather than heard, Zexion’s chuckle. “What do you want me to do, Roxie?” Roxas smiled at the new nickname. “Is there something you want, something you need from me?” Zexion continued to place kisses against Roxas’ bulge, not lowering his pants any further.

“Don’t make me beg.” Roxas whimpered. He enjoyed not being in control. He moaned softly when he felt Zexion take his manhood out of his boxers and made it stand out. The cool night air of the forest made Roxas shudder. He groaned when he felt lips touch his tip.

Zexion kissed the tip of Roxas’ manhood softly. “Is this what you wanted?” Zexion asked as he continued to deliver kisses all over Roxas’ manhood. But then he drew back, and then took all of Roxas in his mouth. He sucked softly on his entire length.

Roxas resisted as long as he could, but he couldn’t stand it anymore. He placed his hands on Zexion’s head and began to guide him and began to thrust inside of his mouth. “This, yes.” Roxas moaned while controlling Zexion. “This is what I needed from you. This is what I wanted.” He continued to grasp on Zexion’s head as he felt the man continue to suck on him.

Roxas could feel that he was close. “Zex. Zex, I’m going to come soon.” He whispered to his lover. Instead of pulling away, Roxas felt Zexion speed up and shuddered when he felt one of Zexion’s hands’ slip inside of his pants and began to fondle his sack. Feeling him suck harder on him made Roxas get that much closer. “Zex, Zex.....Zexion I’m coming....I’m coming for you......” Roxas spilled his seed into Zexion’s mouth and felt the man swallow everything that he was given. Roxas rested his head agains the tree and took deep breaths.

Zexion got up off of his knees and wiped at his mouth, to make sure there was nothing there. He pulled Roxas’ head back to face him and placed an open mouth kiss on his lips. Roxas instantly felt the heat come back as soon as he tasted himself on the other man’s mouth.

“You taste so good Roxie.” Zexion said in his ear. “I don’t think I’ll ever get sick of that taste.” He kissed his lips again.

“Zex....what do you want? What can I do for you?” Roxas placed his hands on Zexion’s face and kissed the man deeply. He smiled when he felt the other man sink into his body.

“Will you.....” Zexion asked hesitantly. “Will you turn around for me and take off your pants?” Roxas looked at him and saw the blush that was creeping up on his face.

Instead of answering with words, Roxas slowly turned around and faced the tree. He then reached under his cloak and slowly worked his way out of his jeans. He turned his head to the right and looked behind him. “Does this answer your question?” Roxas asked coyly.

He didn’t have to wait for an answer. Zexion pressed up against him. Roxas moaned as he felt Zexion’s buldge against his backside. Zexion still had his pants on. Roxas pressed his backside against Zexion and began to wriggle against it.

“Oh Gaia, Roxas.” Zexion groaned out as he continued to dry hump Roxas. “I don’t know how much of this I can take.” He then took his hand and reached under his own cloak to take off his pants. After that laborious task, he lifted his hand and placed it against Roxas’ mouth. “Roxas,” Zexion murmered. “I want you to suck on my fingers.” He placed him against Roxas’ mouth. “Please.”

Roxas couldn’t resist a plea like that. He began to suck on Zexion’s fingers as if they were his manhood. He ran his tongue along both fingers and gently sucked. He whimpered when Zexion pulled his fingers out of his mouth.

“Shh...don’t worry.” Zexion said into his ear. Roxas relaxed, knowing full well where those fingers were going. He quietly groaned when he felt the fingers probe his entrance. “Relax for me, baby.” Zexion said. Roxas relaxed against the fingers that were spreading him, preparing him for what was to come. “That’s it. That’s it, Roxie. Just enjoy.” Zexion said.

Roxas gasped as he felt Zexion’s fingers exit his body and then felt Zexion pressing against his entrance. He leaned into the tree and pressed his face against the bark. “Take me, Zexion.” Roxas said. “I want to feel you inside of me.”

Zexion placed himself at Roxas’ entrance. Once Roxas had spoken, he pushed himself inside of him. It took all of his willpower, but Roxas didn’t scream in joy like he had wanted to when he felt Zexion inside of him. Roxas couldn’t believe that he was fully aroused again, having just finished a few moments before.

“Zex,” Roxas said as Zexion continued to pound into him. “Zex, I’m hard again for you. I want to come again with you. Can I touch myself?” Roxas asked permission to touch himself, not wanting to upset the other. What Roxas didn’t realize was how much of a turn-on that was for Zexion.

Zexion pounded into Roxas harder. “Touch yourself for me, Roxie. Please? I want to hear you moan my name again.” Zexion said.

Roxas began to jerk-off as he felt Zexion pound into him. “Roxie, are you close? I’m close to the edge, but I don’t want to go until I know you’re there with me.”

Roxas shifted his weight and then felt Zexion begin to pound against his favorable spot. “Oh Gaia, yes. I’m close Zex. I’m so very close.” He began to stroke himself harder, as he began to see white spots behind his eyelids as Zexion pounded into his favorable spot. “Come with me, Zex. Come hard for me.” Roxas whispered.

Zexion released inside of Roxas as he heard Roxas begin to climax. “Oh, Roxie. Roxie. Roxie!!!” Zexion yelled into the night as he came hard for his lover.

Once they had finished with their climax, they both pulled their pants back on. Roxas took his gloves out of his pocket and put them back on. He placed a gentle kiss on Zexion’s lips. “I love having you in control of me. To give you control is the most amazing feeling. I mean it.” Roxas said. “If we’re not careful, I may end up loving you.”

Zexion’s eyes widened at that last statement. He put his own gloves back on. “We should get back and report our findings to Saix.” Zexion quickly kissed Roxas. “And besides, no love. We’re Nobodies, right? We can’t feel those feelings.”

Roxas nodded. “You’re right. Let’s go.” He flicked his hand and opened a dark portal. “See you in a few?” He began to head towards the portal.

Zexion nodded and smiled. “Time to put our game face on.” He then followed Roxas through the portal back to the  castle.

 


	4. Chapter 4

When Roxas appeared in the Grey Area, he watched as Zexion approached Saix and began to talk with him. He waited until he saw that Zexion saw he had arrived and watched him nod his head, as he pulled out his notes and began to show Saix the details of the Heartless they had found in Halloweentown.

Roxas sighed and made his way to his room. All he wanted to do was just sit and reflect on what just happened. He had thought that when they had started this, that he wouldn’t get attached to Zexion. However, things were starting to slip in his mind.

Roxas took off his cloak and hung it up in his closet. He then made his way to the bathroom and decided to take a bath. He normally only took showers, but he wanted to relax his muscles. He was wound up so tight. Blame it on the excitement of studying a new Heartless, or perhaps place the blame on the exploits of him and Zexion. He turned off the hot water and slowly slid into the bath and immersed himself in the hot water.

…

There was only one place that the members of Organization XIII could not use the corridor of Darkness to get to; the bathroom. The only way a member could get into a bathroom was to knock on the door. Because of this, Roxas knew it was too good to be true when he heard a knock on the bathroom door.

“Who is it?” He let out an irritated breath.

“It’s Axel.” Roxas heard the redhead’s voice on the other side of the door. He didn’t know if he wanted to see him just yet. Plus, he hadn’t had the chance to see if there were any marks on his body. He knew that he and Zexion were careful, but still.

“Axel, can I just meet with you after I finish in here? It was a long day in Halloweentown and I just want to relax right now.” Roxas had placed a washcloth over his eyes and laid back down in the bath.

“Ok. Don’t be too long in there. You don’t want to end up as a prune. I’ll come back in an hour.” Roxas could hear the mirth in Axel’s voice and listened until he heard him disappear behind his door.

The next thing that Roxas heard surprised him. He heard the door open. “Axel! I told you I just wanted to rel-humph!” Roxas was cut off when he felt lips against his mouth. He tried to pull off the facecloth from his face, but whoever was in the room with him made it stay where it was.

“What’s going on? Axel? I thought you said you’d be back in an hour.” Roxas said as the assault on his lips continued. He heard the door lock and took a shuddering breath.

“Don’t say his name anymore.” Roxas gasped as he heard Zexion whisper in his ear. “I’m sorry I’m here again so soon after we left. I couldn’t get you out of my mind, so I waited until I saw Axel reappear in the Grey Area and made my way here.” Zexion placed a kiss on Roxas’ exposed neck. “Don’t be mad at me.”

Roxas felt where Zexion was and used his hands to pull the man back up to his face. He placed a deep kiss on his lips. “I’m so glad it was you.” He pulled off the washcloth and smiled when he saw that Zexion was sitting on the floor next to the bath. “You ok down there?” He laughed quietly.

Roxas blushed when he saw the look of lust cross over Zexion’s face. He watched as Zexion took off the glove on his right hand and pushed his sleeve up. He held his breath in anticipation of where the arm was going to go. He kept watching as Zexion placed it in the water and grabbed on to his hardening member. He leaned his head against the bathtub.

“Zex, what are you doing?” Roxas whispered.

“Isn’t it obvious?”

With the added bonus of the water acting as lubrication, Roxas felt himself coming close to his release. “Zexion!” Roxas moaned.

Roxas let out a whimper when he heard Zexion whisper in his ear “I want you to come for me, Roxas. Me.” Roxas let out a cry as he felt Zexion’s teeth against his neck and felt his body shudder with his release.

He took deep breaths to calm himself down. He heard Zexion get up and readjust himself. “I’ll see you in the Grey Area in awhile.” Zexion said and placed a light kiss on his forehead. “Enjoy the rest of your bath.” He unlocked the door and headed out.

Roxas took the washcloth and put it back over his eyes. Now that his itch had been taken care of, quite surprisingly, he could finally release the tension that had been building in his body. He let out a sigh and added more hot water to his bath.

 

…


	5. Chapter 5

After getting out of the bath, Roxas dressed comfortably and made his way back to the Grey Area. He smiled when he saw the redhead he was looking for, and then misstepped when he saw that he was talking to Zexion.

_Get a grip,_ Roxas thought to himself. _They are just talking. Probably making idle chitchat. Looks like Demyx is talking with them as well. Just relax. Nothing out of the ordinary. Except for this blush I feel creepy over my face._ He thought the last sentiment when he saw Zexion meet his eyes.

“Hi guys. How’s it going?” Roxas asked when he joined the trio.

Axel turned around and threw his arms around him. “Roxas! I’m so glad you’re here! What do you say we go and sit over on the couch over there? I think these two lovebirds want to be alone.” He wiggled his eyebrows and waved his hand at the other two.

“Real nice, Axel.” Demyx twittered as he grabbed Zexion’s hand and pulled him away.

“See you two later, I suppose.” Zexion stated as he was dragged away to another part of the room with his boyfriend.

Roxas nodded his head to the other two and preoccupied himself with his boyfriend. He took Axel’s hand and held it, intertwining their fingers and smiling. “I missed you today.” Roxas said quietly.

Axel beamed and placed a quick kiss on Roxas’ cheek. “That makes me happy.”

Roxas didn’t want to feel bad, but he couldn’t help it. To see his boyfriend so happy with him saying that, yet it was all he could do to not look over at the two they just left. What was going on with him?

“Feel like walking around the castle?” Roxas asked Axel, getting up from the couch.

“Sure! Let’s go!” Axel made a dash towards the door, dragging Roxas behind him.

Roxas looked over to where Zexion and Demyx were and saw that they were locked in a passionate kiss. Roxas felt his eyes narrow and then relaxed when he saw Zexion open his eyes and look at him. Why was he feeling jealous? There was no reason for it. He gave Zexion a smile and then kept following Axel out of the castle.

They made their way to Naught’s Approach.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Axel asked Roxas.

“What?” Roxas had a feeling he knew what the other was talking about, but decided to ask anyway. He leaned against his boyfriend and smiled when the other placed his arm around his shoulder.

“Kingdom Hearts.” Axel breathed as they both looked up to the heart shaped moon.

“I know something that’s more beautiful,” Roxas said shyly. He giggled when Axel looked down at him with a questioning look in his eyes. “You.” Axel shook his head and laughed. “Too cheesy?” Roxas grinned.

Axel picked up Roxas and spun him around. “It’s ok. You’re too cute to be mad at for saying a lame line like that.” He placed a kiss on Roxas’ nose and sighed. “I’m going to be going on a long assignment soon.”

Roxas pulled back. “What? When?”

“I don’t know yet. Maybe in a day or two. Just me for now. They want me to do some recon work in Twilight Town and they want me to stay there for a week or two. It’s no big deal.”

“No big deal? But you’ve never been gone that long before!”

“Sure I have. Just not when you were around, silly.”

“Huh? Really?”

“Yes, really. I guess Saix trusts me and my skills to choose me for these types of assignments.” Axel grabbed Roxas’ hand and squeezed it. “Don’t worry, though. Even though I’ll be gone for a just awhile, I’ll be back before you know it.” He leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on Roxas’ lips.

Roxas parted his mouth slightly and gently took the tip of his tongue and touched it to his lovers’. He felt Axel pull back for a second and then felt Axel’s arm around his body pull him closer. Roxas continued his exploration of his lover’s mouth, wanting to get closer to him yet because of their height difference made it quite a challenge. Axel must have sensed something because the next thing Roxas knew, he was sitting on the ledge of the wall, almost at eye level with the other man.

“Is this better for you?” Axel murmured as he began to kiss Roxas’ neck in earnest.

Roxas groaned and pushed himself closer to Axel. He wrapped his legs around his waist and drew him closer. He moaned louder when he felt his growing erection rub against the others’ plainly felt hardness.

“Axel,” Roxas grabbed his face and bit his lower lip. “Can we go someplace more....” Before the words were even out of his mouth, he felt Axel grab a hold of him and they portaled to Axel’s bedroom.

“This better for you?” Axel grinned mischievously as he slowly laid his lover down on his bed. “Gaia, Roxas. What am I going to do without you for the next couple of weeks?” Roxas closed his eyes as he felt Axel leave a trail of kisses down his neck.

“I’m sure you’ll manage.” Roxas pulled Axel’s head closer to his neck and relaxed when he felt his mouth bite down on his neck. “Mmm.....harder,” Roxas whispered to Axel. He knew he was taking a chance - he had never been this vocal in his affairs with Axel. But having been with Zexion, the thrill of sharing with him what he’s learned made him that much more excited.

Axel bit down hard. Roxas’ chest raised off the bed and then he felt Axel’s hand push it back down on the bed forcefully. “My, Roxas. What’s gotten in to you tonight?” Axel continued to nip at Roxas’ neck and slowly began to lower his hand down Roxas’ body. Roxas tried to move his body but was pushed down again by Axel. “Nuh-uh. You wanted it harder, well, I’m here to give it to you harder.”

Axel lowered his head and began to lightly bite Roxas’ length on the outside of his pants. “Fuck, Axel. Stop teasing me.” Roxas felt himself thrust his hips towards Axel’s face. He felt Axel’s hand on his hip. He shivered when he felt Axel raise his shirt up and placed a chaste kiss on his lower stomach.

“What’s the magic word?” Axel blew a cool breath over the area where he had just placed a kiss on Roxas.  Roxas moaned loudly.

“Now. Now is the magic word.” Roxas took his pillow and placed it over his face. He wanted to moan loudly and didn’t want to be heard.

He felt Axel slowly slide his pants off of his hips. Since he still had the pillow over his face, he bit back a moan as he felt Axel’s lips around his length. Having his hips pinned down made it almost impossible to angle himself the way he wanted to be, so he fought for supremacy and Axel relented. Roxas pushed himself further into Axel’s mouth.

The scary part was that since the pillow was over his face, all Roxas could think of as Axel’s lips were around him and sucking on him was Zexion. He imagined it was Zexion doing this to him and felt himself become even harder than he was. He moaned louder as he felt Axel begin to massage his balls. This was new, and he very very much enjoyed this.

He felt Axel remove the pillow from his face. “I want to see your face, Roxas. Please.” Axel took him all the way in and continued to suck hard on his length. Roxas grasped the sheets of the bed and arched into Axel’s mouth.

“I’m so close,” Roxas moaned. He felt Axel insert two fingers into his entrance and it took all of his power to not come in his mouth at the first contact. “Nyughhh!”

Axel slowly slid his fingers in and out of Roxas’ entrance. “That’s it, Roxas.” He said while continuing his assault on his lenght. “Don’t be shy.”

Roxas felt himself coming when Axel took him deep in his mouth and hit the back of his throat. “Axel!!” Roxas cried as he released inside of his lover’s mouth. He continued to release himself and was silently thanking whoever that he managed to say the right name, even though he was still imagining Zexion doing this to him.

Axel swallowed and placed a kiss on Roxas’ mouth. Roxas smiled as he tasted himself on his lover’s tongue. Another new concept. He never knew how sweet he tasted. Almost instantly he was aroused again. He watched heavy-lidded as Axel removed his pants and gasped when he saw how aroused Axel was.

Axel placed his hand over Roxas’ mouth. Roxas took the cue and licked his hand from palm to fingertips. He felt Axel place his other hand on the side of the bed to steady himself. “Fuck, Roxas. I don’t know if I can wait much longer,” Axel moaned into Roxas’ ear.

To which Roxas replied, “Then take me.”

That was all the redhead needed to hear. He took his moist hand and lathered up his painful erection and positioned himself at Roxas’ entrance. He slowly slid inside of him. Roxas gasped, he wasn’t quite ready for the larger member to be inside of him. He groaned and began to match the rhythm that Axel was setting for the two of them.

In and out. Faster and faster. Roxas raised his legs and locked his ankles around Axel’s back. Changing to this position made Axel go deeper inside of him and made it so that he was constantly hitting his special spot. He felt Axel groan with the change of position. No words were spoken. Axel took Roxas’ length and began to pump his hand up and down, matching the pace of the rhythm he was already keeping sliding in and out of him. Even though it had only been a little bit since Roxas released, he felt himself getting close. Axel pumped harder and then Roxas gasped “Axel!” with his release all over their stomachs. That was enough to send Axel over the edge and he moaned intensely and released inside of him.

Axel placed his head on Roxas’ chest and the two of them slowly regained their normal breathing pattern. “You sure are making it difficult for a guy to leave on an assignment.” Axel grinned up at his lover.

“Well, I want you to remember what you have waiting for you when you come back.” Roxas laughed and pulled Axel close to him.

“I love you, Roxas.” Axel whispered against his chest.

“Love you too.” Roxas sighed and closed his eyes. They fell asleep holding each other.

…

The next morning, Axel placed a gentle kiss on Roxas’ forehead. “I’ll see you in a couple of weeks.” He slowly made his way out of his bedroom.

Roxas was fast asleep. When he woke up, he saw that Axel had already left.

_Well,_ Roxas thought to himself. _Now what am I supposed to do?_

He got up and put his clothes back on, and made his way back to his bedroom. On his way there, he saw Zexion leaving Demyx’ room in the same fashion as he was leaving Axel’s. Roxas smirked and wandered over to his other lover.

“Long night?” He asked.

Zexion turned around and gasped. “Gaia, Roxas! You scared the shit out of me!”

“Sorry about that.”

Zexion grinned. “Have you seen your neck lately?”

Roxas took his hand and brought it up to his neck. “Well, you weren’t the only one who had some fun last night.”

Zexion giggled and quickly stopped and leaned in real close to Roxas. “But all I could do was think of you,” he said quietly into Roxas’ ear. He then quickly left the hallway and left Roxas standing there dumbfounded.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Please enjoy! And I apologize in advance for the ending.... ^_^**

 

* * *

 

It had been a few days since Axel had left to go on his mission. Roxas went through the motions of everyday business, not really delineating from the norm. He was sent out on missions by Saix, would return to the castle and then would go to his room. He missed Axel more than he thought he would. It didn’t really help any that Zexion was just as busy as he was, so he really didn’t have anyone to talk with.

On the fourth day of Axel being gone, Roxas came back from his mission and went to his room. He found a note on his bed. It said “ _I miss you. I’m sorry I’ve been busy. I’ll be coming to see you soon. I promise._ ”Seeing the neat handwriting of Zexion made Roxas’ heart swell.

Hours passed by and Zexion still had not shown up. Roxas sighed and went to remove his clothes and put on his pajamas. He sighed, got under the covers and turned off his lamp. _Well, so much for him coming to see me soon_ , Roxas thought as he drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later, Zexion portaled into  Roxas’ room and saw that he was fast asleep. _Shit,_ he thought to himself, _I took too long. Stupid Demyx wanted to stay up and talk for a lot longer than I had planned on him wanting to._ Zexion smiled when he saw how peaceful Roxas looked as he slept. He slowly crawled into the bed  and put his arms around the blonde.

“Nggyhhh.....Zex?” Roxas mumbled as he naturally snuggled closer to the warm body that just appeared in his bed. He spooned his body to his lover’s.

“Shh....I’m sorry I made you wait as long as I did. I had intended on being here a lot earlier, but was unable to get away.” Zexion kissed the top of Roxas’ head and Roxas’ sighed.

“Am I dreaming?” Roxas whispered into the other’s neck.

“Depends.” Zexion smiled. “Do you want it to be a dream?” He shuddered as he felt Roxas’ lips against his neck.

Roxas continued to kiss Zexion’s neck through his haze and slowly took his knee and grazed Zexion’s length. “Truthfully?” Roxas continued his assault on Zexion’s neck and began to stroke down his left side. “I’m just so happy you’re here now.” Roxas looked up and placed a gentle kiss on Zexion’s lips.

Roxas continued to rock his hip into Zexion’s, as Zexion was lying on his back. Roxas became adventurous and placed his hand inside of Zexion’s pants. He felt the slate-haired man buck against his hand in surprise.

“Roxas!” Zexion moaned.

Roxas kissed Zexion hard to capture his moans. Zexion realized this and continued to moan more in his mouth, as their tongues danced for supremacy in each other’s mouths. As Roxas continued his dominance over the man, he slowly continued to graze his knee on Zexion’s length and felt Zexion shudder at the touch.

Roxas reached lower in Zexion’s pants and began to fondle the man’s balls. He had remembered when Axel had done this to him before he left and how amazing he felt. Turns out, he wasn’t the only one who thought it was amazing too.

“Fuck!” Zexion all but screamed when he felt Roxas begin to touch him in that manner. “Sweet gaia, don’t stop.”

Roxas continued to grind himself against his lover as his hand continued to alternate between pumping Zexion’s length and touching the area between his entrance and his sac. The next thing that Roxas knew was that Zexion was touching his face and placed his thumb inside of

Roxas’ mouth. Roxas greedily took his thumb and sucked on it as if it were his length. Zexion slowly took it out of Roxas’ mouth and placed it on his length and began to stroke it as Roxas began to slowly concentrate on his balls.

“Wait. Let me watch you.” Roxas said as he quickly slipped off Zexion’s pajama pants, as well as his own. He went back to his position against his lover’s body and continued his ministrations on his lover, and decided he had wanted to have fun too. He began to stroke his own length in time to what Zexion was doing.

Zexion placed his thumb in Roxas’ mouth again. “Suck hard Roxy,” Zexion moaned into Roxas’ ear. Roxas sucked on his thumb hard, again imagining it as his actual length, and began to stroke himself harder as he did so. Roxas watched as Zexion took his thumb and continued to work his hand up and down on his shaft. As Roxas’ used one hand to massage Zexion’s balls, and the other hand to grip himself tightly, he felt he was extremely close to losing it.

“Zexion, I want you to come for me.” Roxas groaned.

“I’m close.” Roxas watched as Zexion began to pump his hand faster, up down up down, until he could barely contain his own orgasm. “Turn over,” Zexion moaned in ecstacy.

Roxas wasn’t quite sure what Zexion wanted as he was close to coming himself, but did as he was instructed, only to find that Zexion was coming on his own length and stomach. As the added lubrication hit his length, Roxas came as well, intermingling their two byproducts of lust.

Both fell back against the pillows and breathed heavily. After regaining their senses back, Roxas handed some Kleenex over to Zexion. “Ah, the most enjoyable part of this experience.”

Zexion laughed. “This is why I keep coming back to you. You are simply amazing, addicting and hilarious.”

Roxas grinned. “Well, I’m glad there’s some reason you keep coming back to me.” He leaned up and gave the slate-haired man a quick kiss. “Do you have to go back to your room now, or can you sleep here for a bit?” Roxas didn’t want to sound too needy.

Zexion took his arms and placed them around the blonde. “I can sleep here for a few hours. There’s nothing I’d rather do than wake up in your arms.”

Roxas smiled as he began to drift off to sleep again. “Ok. Good night Zexion. Sweet dreams.” His breathing shallowed and he began to lightly snore.

Zexion set an alarm for it to go off in three hours time, plenty of time before the rest of the Organization would be up and about in the castle. He placed a kiss on Roxas’ head and slowly drifted off himself.

…

Elsewhere in the castle, two men were just finishing up their own ravishing of each other.

“The boy still thinks you’re out on a long mission?” Saix asked the other man who was lying on the bed, blissfully satisfied after a hour long love-making session.

The redhead nodded. “Of course he does. Why wouldn’ he? Isn’t that technically the _truth_? I just happen to come here when you summon me.” Axel grabbed the blue-haired man against his body. “Now, I don’t know about you, but I want to go another round with you.” He bit the other man’s neck.

Saix moaned loudly. “As you wish.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok, so I know this story is going in a direction you probably didn’t think possible, but just go with me for a bit, ok? ^_^**

* * *

 

Elsewhere in the castle, two men were just finishing up their own ravishing of each other.

“The boy still thinks you’re out on a long mission?” Saix asked the other man who was lying on the bed, blissfully satisfied after a hour long love-making session.

The redhead nodded. “Of course he does. Why wouldn’ he? Isn’t that technically the _truth_? I just happen to come here when you summon me.” Axel grabbed the blue-haired man against his body. “Now, I don’t know about you, but I want to go another round with you.” He bit the other man’s neck.

Saix moaned loudly. “As you wish.”

_…_

_About five hours earlier_

 

Saix was walking around the castle and saw that Roxas had returned from his mission. As soon as he walked up to him, he said “Did you complete your mission?”

The blonde gave him a weary glance. “Yes, of course I completed my mission. Here are my results.” Number XIII handed over his information. “May I be excused now, sir?” The blue-haired man followed his gaze quickly to see that he had found Zexion. Saix smirked.

“Report back to me tomorrow morning for your next mission.” Saix said in an incensed voice.

Roxas began to walk away, but then turned back around. “Sir?”

Saix looked bored. “What is it, XIII?”

“Have you heard from Axel yet? I know he’s been away on a very important mission.”

Again, a smirk crossed his face. “He’ll be back soon enough. Don’t worry your pretty little head about him. Now, you may leave.”

Roxas took the hint and left the Grey Area. Saix watched Zexion get up and follow Roxas out of the room. He had a good idea what was going on between those two, but decided to not say anything. And really, it wasn’t any of his business nor did he really even care.

He left the Grey Area himself and walked back to his room. There he took out a piece of paper and wrote a note. He then opened a dark portal and sent the note through. He knew it would reach the appropriate destination. Now all he had to do was wait.

_…_

_Two hours later_

 

A dark portal opened in Saix’ bedroom. He grinned mischievously when he saw it appear.

“Okay Saix. What’s this about? What’s going on?” Axel said as he walked through the portal into the room.

“What do you mean?”

“What do you mean ‘what do you mean’? Why am I back here?” Axel asked, holding out the letter. “You sent this to me today. I’m sorry, but when I receive a letter that says _Please meet me in my room tonight at 10pm. Do not forget that I’m your superior,_ well, I guess I had better show up then, huh?” Axel threw the note at his old friend.

“Are you worried something has happened to Roxas?” The blunette asked him.

A dazed look crossed Axel’s face. “Huh. I never even thought that he might be the reason I’m here.” A chuckled escaped Saix’ lips. “Is that why I’m here?” Axel then began to look worried. “Did something happen to him?”

Saix silenced him with a glare. “No. He’s not the reason I asked you here. And besides, you didn’t even think of him before I mentioned it. So, you can’t be too worried about him.”

Axel sighed and bowed his head. “I’m trying to stay focused on the mission you sent me on. If you want me to accomplish what must be done, then I have to let myself and my feelings not get the best of me.”

Walking over to where the redhead was standing with his back to him, Saix placed a hand on his shoulder. “Lea, it’s ok. I know that I always ask a lot from you. I do that because I know that I can. I know that you’re strong enough to handle tough situations.”

Axel turned around and put his arms around Saix. He hugged him tightly. “You don’t know how hard it is for me sometimes, Isa. I put everything I am into my missions because I don’t want to disappoint you, nor the Superior. Without you, really, I’m nothing.” He let a quiet sob escape his mouth. He kept his head down as he continued to hold the other man.

Saix began to gently stroke the fiery hair that was against his shoulder. He gently pulled his fingers through the other man’s hair. “Shh....it’s ok. You’re here now. That’s all that matters.” He placed a kiss on the top of his longtime friends’ head. He was hoping to not overstep his bounds.

Axel quickly looked up into the eyes of his superior and quickly placed a kiss on his lips. When he felt little resistance from the man, he continued to place more kisses on his lips. And then when he realized what he was doing, he dropped his arms and gasped.

“What am I doing? I shouldn’t be here right now. I should go back to my mission.” Axel opened a dark portal and attempted to make a quick getaway. Before he could get there, Saix abruptly closed the portal. “Saix?” Axel questioned the other man’s behavior.

Saix walked up to the other man and turned him around to face him. Rather than say anything else, he grabbed a hold of the other man and began to kiss him fiercely. He felt the other man kissing him back and then decided that he wanted to taste the other man. He began to lightly run his tongue over the redhead’s lips and when he felt the lips open for him, he plunged in. He tasted the other man’s mouth as if it were a tall glass of water. He couldn’t get enough. Not since his human days did he feel like this.

He felt Axel shudder against him and continued his ravishment on the man’s mouth. He smiled when he felt the other man’s arms slide up and around his neck. This meant that he was submitting to him and that made him want the other man even more. He broke off the kiss to get some necessary air.

“My gaia,” Axel whispered as he touched his lips. Saix smiled a genuine smile. “I want some more. Please?” Axel begged Saix.

Saix was all too willing to oblige his visitor. He was hoping that the evening would go something like this when he sent him the note. He hadn’t hoped it would be as mutual as it turned out to be. All he knew was that he had been thinking about Axel more than he liked to and wanted to do something about it. Apparently, it worked.

Taking his hands and placing them on the redhead’s face, he began to lightly kiss him. Not like the passionate kisses before, but kisses of love and understanding. While he kissed him gently, he slowly lead him over to the bed. He turned the redhead around and gently lowered him on to the bed. He slowly unzipped the Organization coat and slid it off his body. Axel obeyed and slowly lifted himself off the bed to allow Saix an easier time of getting his clothes off his body. Saix smiled and looked down at his friend.

“You are stunning.” Saix leaned forward and began to lightly bite the redhead’s neck. He felt the man start to squirm under him and he quietly took his hand and pushed the other’s body back down on the bed, as if to quiet him. “Just relax,” he whispered as he continued to kiss his way down the pale body. He gently took his tongue and ran it over one of Axel’s nipples.

“Ahh!” Axel cried as he felt the other man’s tongue on his body. Saix grinned and continued to play with his nipple, bringing it to hardness quickly. Once it was hard, he bit down gently on the erect nipple. “Oh fuck yes!” Axel moaned and put his hands against the blunette’s head to keep him in place. “Please don’t stop that. It feels so fucking good,” the redhead couldn’t help but give away his true feelings.

Saix gently left one nipple and went to the other. He didn’t want to pay attention to only one part of his friends’ body. While assaulting the other nipple, he slowly let his hand wander down to the other man’s happy trail. He began to slowly play with the hair that was there. He felt Axel’s body rise off the bed again and he firmly pressed it back down.

“Sai, you’re killing me over here.” Axel groaned. “I want to feel you touch me so bad it hurts.”

Saix then began to kiss his way down to that special place. He slowly undid the other man’s pants and pulled them (plus his boxers) off of his lanky body. He felt Axel stiffen underneath him. He slowly crawled back up the bed and looked the other man in the eyes.

Glowing amber eyes met piercing green eyes. Slowly, the amber-eyed man took the other man’s length in his mouth and slowly slid his mouth down it, all the while maintaining eye contact. Once he reached the base, he slowly slid his tongue back up the shaft and sucked lightly, then placed a tip at the weeping head. “Is this what you want?” Saix boldly asked the man underneath him.

“Yes, yes. Please, yes. Again.” Axel cried out.

That was all the blunette needed to hear. Before he continued, however, he undid his coat and took off his clothes, so he could be just as naked as the man under him. He also reached for a bottle of lube and slowly covered three of his fingers with the substance.

“Lie back Lea,” Saix told the other man.

“Yes....” whispered Axel, who knew what was coming to him.

Saix began to lick the other man from base to tip, enjoying the way the other man felt in his mouth. As he continued to massage the man with his tongue, he slowly took two of the fingers he had lubed up and placed them at the entrance of the man under him. He felt the man tense up when he first put his fingers inside of him. “Relax, please. This will be over in a moment.” Saix murmured as he continued to suck on the redhead’s length. He felt the man relax around his fingers and continued to push further inside of him.

Quickening his mouth’s assault on his length, he inserted a third finger and began to scissor his way inside of Axel to get him good and ready. He reached in all the way and brushed against the bundle of nerves he had been searching for. The reaction was exactly what he wanted too. The redhead mewled for him to not stop. Unfortunately, that would not be the case. He took his fingers out of Axel and the redhead groaned.

“Shh...don’t get so upset.” Saix smirked as he took the lube and poured some more on his hand. “Watch me, Lea.” Saix commanded the redhead. The redhead watched as the other man began to stroke himself with the lube to make sure he was ready for the other man. “Are you ready?” Saix whispered, placing himself at his entrance.

“Oh gaia, yes. I’ve been ready.” Axel uttered almost incoherently.

Without warning, Saix sheathed himself in the other man’s body. He paused to make sure he wouldn’t lose it, as well as to let Axel adjust to him. Once he felt the body had properly adjusted, he began to create a rhythm. A slow rhythm at first because Saix wanted to savor this moment. He didn’t know when it would occur again and wanted to make sure he enjoyed every single second of it.

Axel began to move with him. “Faster!” Axel moaned.

The blunette obliged and began to move faster. “There!” The redhead screamed as the other man hit the bundle of nerves again, this tip with the tip of his length. Saix continued to pump in and out, making sure to hit that bundle over and over.

“Isa, Isa....Isa I’m going to come!” Shouted Axel as he released on to their stomachs. Saix moaned loudly as he felt himself go over the edge with Axel’s release. To hear his human name made him shudder.

He pulled out and carefully cleaned up the the two of them. He walked over to the window and stared out on the World That Never Was.

…

_Present Time_

 

“You sure you’re ready to handle me again?” Saix smirked as he slowly slid off the redhead’s body.

“You sure you’re up to the challenge?” Axel smirked back at him.

“Touche. However, it’s probably best that you return back to your mission.” He placed a kiss on the redhead’s shoulder. “I’ll bring you back soon. I promise.”

The redhead gathered up his clothes and began to put them back on. “Of course you will. You’ll be craving me so bad, you’ll have to send for me again.” This time it was him he placed the passionate kiss on the other man’s lips. Axel opened a dark portal. “Go easy on the kid, ok? As a favor to me.”

“As you wish.” The blunette said again to the man as he left his room. He decided after what he had seen today in the Grey Area that for Roxas’ next mission, he would send him out with Zexion again. And maybe send them out on a “longer” assignment together as well. That way he could get the redhead back here without any worries. Because Axel was right, he was already craving him.

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Roxas woke up and found only himself in his bed. He looked to his left and saw a note on the pillow.

_I didn’t want to wake you. I’ll talk to you soon, ok? <3_

Roxas’ breath hitched. It was the first time that Zexion had left a heart on a message. He wasn’t sure what to make of it. He just figured maybe he was being nice about everything, especially leaving him while sleeping. He sighed and got out of bed.

After getting ready for the day, he made his way to The Grey Area. He saw Saix standing in the middle of the room and approached him.

“Good morning Saix.”

“Good morning XIII.”

“What’s my assignment for today?”

“You will need to head back to your quarters and gather some items. You will be going out on a long assignment.” Saix smirked to the young blonde.

Roxas looked up bewildered. “What? Am I joining Axel on his mission?” He asked hopefully, not wanting to sound too desperate to see the redhead.

Saix shook his head slowly. “No, I’m afraid not. You will be going out on your own mission, but you will have another member of the Organization with you.”

Roxas felt his breath catch in his throat. _Do I want it to be Zexion? Should I want it to be Zexion?_ “Who will be accompanying me, my Lord?”

“First, go gather your things. You need to have at least a week’s worth of clothing. It may end up being longer. We’re not quite certain yet.” Saix ordered Roxas.

“Yes, my Lord.”

Roxas went back to his room and quickly gathered enough clothes and stuck them in a bag. He left it by his door, as was procedure for when you were granted a long assignment away from the Castle. He looked down the hall to see if there was another bag outside, but there was nothing. He made his way back to The Grey Area.

He looked around to see if any other members were around. Saix noticed this and addressed it. “Your companion has already left on the mission. You will be rendezvousing with him there. You will hear from me by the end of this week as to how long your mission will be continuing.” Saix opened a dark portal. “Remember, all of the intelligence you gather is of vital importance to the Organization.”

Roxas nodded his head, trying to stop the butterflies in his stomach. “Understood. I look forward to hearing from you, my Lord.” Roxas then stepped through the dark portal.

…  
  


Stepping out of the dark portal, Roxas saw that he was in Wonderland. “Huh. Ok...where are we supposed to stay in here?” Roxas said out loud.

“Easy. We sleep in the house in the Tea Party area.” The other Organization member that was to be stationed with Roxas said.

Roxas couldn’t help but grin. “It figures it’d be you that was with me.”

Zexion pulled him in a tight hug. “You’re telling me,” Zexion whispered in his ear. “My luck couldn’t have been any better. I found out first thing this morning. I didn’t want to tell you in case Saix decided to change his mind.”

Roxas placed a quick kiss on the other’s lips. “I’m glad it was a surprise. So, what’s the mission?”

Zexion laughed. “Well, I don’t think you’re going to like this too much....”

Roxas groaned. “What? What is it? What do I have to do?”

“It isn’t so much what you have to do, it’s what you have to wear.”

Roxas shot Zexion a death glare. “What.” He deadpanned.

“Saix said that you need to wear a dress for the beginning part of the mission. Something about how you need to blend in with the atmosphere of a tea party? Or something. I’m supposed to remain in the shadows and document everything that you are able to gather about the the group that is to convene here for said tea party.”

Roxas just stared at him.

“You’re joking, right?”

“Unfortunately, I’m not.”

“I don’t own any dresses.”

“Not to worry. Saix gave me one and instructed that you wear it.” Zexion held out a blue dress that had a white apron to go over it.

“Are you kidding? You want me to dress like Alice?” Roxas whined.

“ _I_ don’t. Saix does. Big difference.”

Roxas grabbed the dress. “Fine. I’ll do it. What time is this supposed tea party? And am I supposed to wear a wig?”

Zexion held out a long blonde wig to Roxas. “This is for you. I believe it’s going to begin in about 20 minutes.”

Roxas sighed. “Ya know, part of me wishes I was with Axel right now.”

Zexion smacked him on the arm. “You shush. By the time this is over, you will only see me.” His eyes gleamed with mischief.

Roxas laughed. “Okay, fine. I’ll see you in a bit.” Roxas went and headed inside of the house in the garden to change.

…

What Roxas didn’t know was that Axel was on another world, and was currently being occupied by someone else’s company.

Axel moaned as he held on to Saix.

“Why are you here again? I thought I was supposed to be on recon.” Axel gasped as Saix continued to pound into him.

“I didn’t get my fill last night. Plus, I want you to come back to the castle tonight.” Saix whispered into Axel’s ear as he continued his assault on the redhead.

Axel arched up his body up. “The castle? But...”

Saix silenced him with a deep kiss. Gently placing his tongue on the redhead’s, he continued to explore the other’s mouth.

“You will not be noticed. I have sent XIII on a recon mission that should last a week.”

Axel could feel himself getting closer to the edge. “A week? So, does this mean you want me to be with you every night then?” Axel asked breathlessly.

“Depends. Do you want to be with me every night?” Saix was also close, but wasn’t going to release until he had his answer.

Axel bit down hard on his friend. He moaned as he felt himself come. “Does that answer your question?”

Saix released as soon as Axel had finished speaking. He shuddered against the redhead.

“Then I shall see you later tonight.”

Saix quickly readjusted his clothing and opened a dark portal, then stepped through.

…  
  


Roxas put the dress on and made sure that the wig was secured tightly. He didn’t expect it to come flying off of his head ,but he just wanted to make sure. He looked at himself in the mirror and groaned.

“Why am I the one that has to wear a dress?”

He went back out to the tea garden and saw people were starting to show up. He looked around and couldn’t see Zexion anywhere. He assumed that he had taken his place and was just observing. He sighed and made his way to the party.

Roxas managed to get through the party without having to kill anyone. The people that were at the party were all of royalty from other worlds. It made sense as to why Saix had chosen to station them there. These people would be staying in Wonderland for a week or two, so it was made apparent that Roxas would be attending more of these functions. Why Saix needed information on royalty was a question for another day. Roxas just took everything in and made sure to perform his part.

He made his way back to the bedroom in the house and took off his wig. He still hadn’t seen Zexion since before the party. He reached behind him and began to unzip the garment he was wearing.

“Stop.” Zexion commanded from behind him.

Roxas felt his cheeks flush. He slowly turned his head around. “Stop what?” He asked coyly.

Zexion grabbed his hand that was on the zipper. “You know what. I said stop.” He growled out.

Roxas’ eyes widened and he grinned. “Whatever you say, Zex.”

Zexion grabbed his other hand and held it behind his back. “Do not mock me, Roxas. By the time I’m finished with you, I’ll have you begging for release.” Zexion whispered menacingly into Roxas’ ear.

“You promise?” The blonde asked as he pushed himself backwards into Zexion’s waist.

Roxas let a sigh escape as he felt Zexion remove one hand and placed it hard against his hip, while still holding both hands behind his back with his other hand.

“Now, now Roxas. All in good time.” Zexion kissed the back of his neck and slowly bit down in the middle of his shoulderblades.

Roxas moaned and waited for Zexion to continue.

 


	9. Chapter 9

_“Now, now Roxas. All in good time.” Zexion kissed the back of his neck and slowly bit down in the middle of his shoulderblades._

_Roxas moaned and waited for Zexion to continue._

…  
  


Zexion slowly began to unzip the outfit that Roxas was wearing. “Is this what you want?” Zexion whispered into Roxas’ ear.

Roxas shuddered against him. “If I said no?” He asked playfully to his lover.

Dropping both his hands, Zexion said “Then I suppose this is over.”

“No! Wait!”

Chuckling, Zexion grabbed a hold of Roxas tightly. “I knew you couldn’t refuse me. I’m like your drug, aren’t I?” Slowly unzipping the dress, Zexion lets it drop to the floor.

Roxas nodded his head as Zexion slowly moved his hands to the front of Roxas’ body, slowly grazing his fingernails against his nipples. Roxas bit back a moan as he felt Zexion’s hands travel over his body, teasing him relentlessly with his soft touches.

Arching up into his hands, Roxas said “You know you’re driving me slowly insane, right?”

Instead of verbally answering, Zexion moved his hands down to Roxas’ waist and pressed him hard against his throbbing erection. “What makes you think you’re not doing the same to me, huh?” Zexion slowly slid his hands down from where they were on Roxas’ waist and gently began to fondle the bulge that had “sprung” up. He felt Roxas buck into his hand. “Shhh...patience, Roxas.” Zexion slowly slid his hand over the bulge again, up and down, softly yet sweetly.

Roxas shifted his feet, quite aware of the clothing he still had on his body. “Zex, please. Take off my clothes.” The dress was halfway down his body, keeping his hands pinned behind his back without any assistance from Zexion.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you Roxy?” Roxas moaned at the nickname that Zexion had given to him. “Don’t you like wearing a dress for this occasion? I mean, it fits you so perfectly.” Zexion finally let the dress slip to the floor and watched as Roxas gently kicked it away from his body.

No longer being held by the dress, Roxas turned around and pushed Zexion against the wall. Rubbing against his hips, he began to kiss Zexion roughly. “You probably shouldn’t have let me out of the dress,” Roxas growled into his ear.

“What makes you think that this wasn’t my original plan?” The slate-haired man grabbed the blonde by his shoulders and pulled him closer to his body. Leaning further into him, Roxas gripped his hips tightly.

Slowly rocking back and forth, Roxas kept teasing the man underneath him. He slowly began to leave a trail of kisses down his neck. “Oh Gaia, Roxas!” Zexion moaned while Roxas assaulted his body. As he kept kissing his neck, Roxas smirked and slowly slid his other hand up to Zexion’s face and put his hand over his mouth, acting as a flesh gag. He placed his hand completely over his mouth and moaned into Zexion’s neck when he felt the other man’s tongue on his palm. Roxas slowly moved his hand away from his mouth, letting Zexion’s tongue trail along, licking his palm. Roxas took that hand and quickly placed it on Zexion’s hard length inside of his pants. Feeling the wetness on his hand, slowly lubing his member with his own spit, Zexion almost released upon contact.

Roxas slowly moved his hand up and down, watching his lover’s face twist with emotion. He took his hand out from his pants and raised his hand back up to Zexion’s mouth. Zexion latched on the hand once more, slowly licking the palm with the back of his tongue, letting it trail all the way to the tip. Roxas had yet to move his hand, so Zexion continued to moisten it for him.

“That’s a good boy, Zex. You know that the more you lick it, the more pleasurable it will feel,” Roxas murmured into his ear. He smiled as he watched Zexion slowly lather up his hand some more. He took his hand away and heard Zexion whimper. “Shh....not to worry,” Roxas said as he put his slicked hand back on Zexion’s member. Zexion let out a loud moan at the contact.

While he was keeping his lover occupied, Roxas slowly began to take off his lover’s pants. With one hand, he slowly slid off his pants and boxers and continued to stroke him. Roxas took a step back and slowly pressed his clothed member against the other’s. Quickly realizing his shorts were still on, he quickly got out of them and pressed himself against Zexion.

When their erections touched, both let out soft moans. Roxas kept himself again Zexion and slowly began to stroke the both of their erections together. He looked at Zexion in the eyes and smiled. Zexion smiled back and slowly reached down and joined Roxas’ hand in the motion. Roxas felt his eyes roll back in his head at the contact with Zexion’s hand.

Both began to move as one, gently pressing together as their hands moved over each other faster and faster. Soon, both were panting heavily. “Roxy, I think I’m going to come soon,” Zexion managed to gasp out as they continued to stroke each other. “Watch me while I come for you.”

Roxas looked up and looked into his lover’s eyes. He had to bite back the loudness he wanted to unleash as he watched the slate-haired man come closer and closer to his release. He felt himself extremely close as well, and began to pump their joined hands faster so they could both find their release at the same time.

“Say it, Zexion. Say it for me,” Roxas groaned as he continued to look into the steel-blue eyes, never once breaking the connection.

“I love you Roxas!” Zexion gasped as he felt himself release on their hands, staring into the sky-blue eyes, seeing the same sentiment reflected in them.

Upon hearing these words, Roxas felt himself release a few moments after Zexion’s, and then placed a sweet kiss on the other man’s lips. They rode out their orgasm together and gently released each other from shaking hands. One more gentle kiss and Roxas pushed away from the wall to stand next to Zexion.

“How many days are we here together? Alone?” Roxas asked.

“Um....I think six more days? Maybe longer? Why?” Zexion asked.

“I don’t know how I’m going to live going back and not having you like I have you here.” Roxas grabbed Zexion’s hand and held it tightly.

“I guess we ought to make the best of this week then, huh?” Zexion squeezed back.

“Yeah.” Roxas smiled as he slowly slid to the floor and felt his body relax.

…  
  


A world away, a dark portal opened in a darkened room.

“I’m sorry I’m late,” the person who had just portaled in said.

Saix stepped behind him and pulled him into a backwards hug. “No matter, you’re here now.”

Axel grabbed on to his hands and smiled. “That I am.”


	10. Chapter 10

**This for Axel/Saix Day. I promise that Roxion will be back in the next chapter. Please enjoy. :D**

 

* * *

 

 

_A world away, a dark portal opened in a darkened room._

_“I’m sorry I’m late,” the person who had just portaled in said._

_Saix stepped behind him and pulled him into a backwards hug. “No matter, you’re here now.”_

_Axel grabbed on to his hands and smiled. “That I am.”_

…  
  


Axel slowly brought up Saix’ hand to mouth and placed a gentle kiss on it.

“I’m really sorry that I didn’t get here when you wanted me to. I hope this doesn’t interfere with anything you had going on,” he sighed as he placed more kisses in the center of Saix’ palm.

Saix held on tighter to Axel. “No, it’s alright. I thought you had decided against coming. But I’m really glad you are here.” He turned Axel around to face him. “I mean that, Lea. I know you probably feel uncomfortable being here, what with your relationship with Roxas -”

Before he could continue, Axel took Saix’ face and brought it to his. He laid his lips on the other man’s to stop his babbling. “Look, I know what I’m doing. Sure, I’m not a saint but you and I have known each other for so long. We go back before being here in the Org together.” Gently releasing his face, Axel spoke quietly. “I think part of me has always wanted this to happen. You’re the reason I’m here. You have to know that, right?”

Instead of answering with words, Saix took his hands and placed them on Axel’s cloak. He slowly unzipped the darkness shield and dropped it to the floor. Underneath Axel has been wearing a plain white shirt and his “issued” black pants. Saix placed his hand underneath his shirt and found one of his nipples and squeezed gently.

Axel moaned and leaned into Saix. “Harder,” Axel let out a sigh as he felt Saix grip his nipple like he had asked. “Oh Gaia, yes.” Panting slightly, Axel put his hands against Saix’ bare shoulders. When Axel had shown up, Saix had been getting ready to lie down, so the only article of clothing he had on were drawstring pants.

Taking his index finger, Saix rubbed Axel’s erect nipple with his nail. He smiled when he felt the man shudder under him. “Don’t hold back on me now. Tell me exactly what you want.” Saix gently bit down on Axel’s ear as he spoke into it.

Slowly backing up until he felt the bed, Axel lowered himself down and pulled Saix down on top of him. “I want you to make me feel like no one else can. Make me scream, make me yell. Make me forget about anyone else. I want you to make me yours.” 

Leaning his head to the side, Axel exposed his neck for Saix. Saix took the hint and bit down hard on the offered appendage. He felt Axel squirm underneath him and bit down harder. Marking him as he was his own, and no one else’s. He tasted a drop of blood from his bite mark and slowly lapped at it to stop it from bleeding more.

“You taste so good,” Saix sighed into Axel’s neck.

“Do I?” Axel playfully asked. “I never really thought about it. It’s not that often that I taste my own fluids.” Saix positioned his hand on top of Axel’s mouth to make him silent. “No more talking,”

Saix commanded. His golden eyes locked with emerald green ones, both silently acknowledging the request. The passion that was burning behind both of their eyes needed to be released.

Saix roughly pulled down Axel’s pants and pushed them off the bed. He gently lifted Axel’s hips up so he could caress his backside. He lowered himself down and leisurely took Axel’s strained erection into his mouth. Taking his tongue, he licked the tip of the redhead’s erection and felt the pre-cum slowly slide to the back of his throat. He slowly rubbed slit over and over again to get more of the taste in his mouth.

Placing his hands on the blunette’s head, Axel expressed what he most desired from him. “Suck harder.” Saix did as he was told and placed his entire mouth over his erection and sucked on him as if he were in need of oxygen. Rolling his tongue along the redhead’s shaft, he continued to suck and took one of his hands and began to tease his sac at the same time. At first contact, he felt Axel’s grip tighten on his head. “More,” Axel moaned loudly.

Not wanting to disappoint, Saix began to lick faster. He began to follow the movements of Axel’s thrusts and felt the man touch the back of his throat. “I’m going to come,” Axel wheezed out. “Do you trust me?” Instead of answering, Saix looked up from where he was still sucking and locked eyes with him. He felt the redhead throbbing more and was expecting to feel his cum in his throat, but right before he was about to let go, Axel took himself out of Saix’ mouth and let his cum go over Saix’ face. Saix stayed still as he let his lover finish out his orgasm. With one last pulse, Saix stuck his tongue out and slowly began to lick the cum off of his face. He took his hand and wiped it on his face, to make sure he got all of it off.

As he was about to put the last of the cum in his mouth, his eyes widened as he watched Axel grab his fingers and place them in his own mouth. Axel sucked his fingers expertly, relishing the taste of himself on the other man. Saix moaned, while staring at his hand that was being cleaned.

“Thank you for trusting me. I hope you aren’t bothered by what I just did,” Axel said quietly. “I’ve never felt comfortable enough with someone to do that with. And you’re right, I do taste good.” He placed a kiss on Saix’ lips.

Taking his tongue, Saix deepened the kiss. He pushed Axel back down on the bed and continued his invasion in his mouth. Tasting Axel on both of their tongues made his already painful erection twitch with need. Saix slowly lifted Axel’s right leg so he could penetrate the man. He positioned himself at the redhead’s entrance and without breaking the kiss, quickly sheathed himself inside of him. Opening his amber eyes, he saw emerald eyes looking back at him - begging him to move faster. Saix began to move in and out of Axel, hitting his sweet spot everytime he slammed back in.

“Will you come for me, Saix?”

Never letting his eyes wander, Saix continued to move in and out. He knew he was close. When he was about to release he said, “I will always come for you Lea.” He released inside of him and rode out his orgasm.

After he had finished, he lowered Axel’s leg and crawled up on the bed to lay next to him. Axel placed a kiss on his lips.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Telling me you wanted me here.”

“I don’t know what’s going to happen when you’re stationed back here...” Saix voiced his concern out loud.

“Let’s worry about that another time, yeah? Just be with me.” Axel sighed and pulled Saix closer to him.

“Ok.” Saix smiled and proceeded to fall asleep.

Axel got up from the bed, once he knew Saix was asleep, and opened a portal back to where his mission was taking place. “I’ll be back soon,” he whispered as he stepped into the portal.

Saix turned over and continued to dream.

 


	11. Chapter 11

_*Back at The Castle That Never Was*_

 

“Hurmph,” Demyx sighed as he wandered the halls of the castle. He was bored and he didn’t know quite what to do with himself. His lover and best friend, Zexion, had been gone for almost a week now. If he remembered correctly, he should be home either tomorrow or the next day. He let out a long sigh again.

“Penny for your thoughts?” A voice said from behind a pillar in The Hall of Empty Melodies.

“Gah!! Xiggy! You can’t just pop out of nowhere!” Demyx punched the one-eyed Nobody. “Were you following me??”

Coming out from behind the pillar, the taller man laughed. “As if. I just happened to be hanging around and heard you letting out a depressing sigh. Geez, what’s wrong with you?” Xigbar flipped his ponytail and adjusted the eye-patch covering his right eye.

“I’m just sad.” Demyx sighed and sank to the ground.

“Why for, Blondie?”

Demyx pushed Xigbar’s leg when he stood next to him. “I have a name, you know.”

Xigbar quickly sank to the floor and sat next to the unique blonde. “I know that, Demyx.”

“Huh? You actually called me by my name??” Demyx looked over and peered into the one golden eye.

“Of course I did. So, tell me what’s wrong.” Xigbar commented. Demyx had no idea that one of the highest members of the Organization had even bothered to learn his name.

“I’m sad because Zexion has been gone for almost a week now. And I’ve been out on missions all week, and there’s no one here to hang out with. Everyone that I’m close to is either out on a mission or out on a long term assignment, or both. And I hate feeling alone.” Demyx sat with his hands folded in his lap, continuing to spill his thoughts to the one person who had shown any interest in him for the past week.

Xigbar kept his gaze on him and slowly placed his hand on Demyx’.

Demyx looked up at him with a questioning glance. “Xigbar? What are you doing?” Demyx didn’t know what was going on. He began to feel butterflies in his stomach. It had been such a long, agonizing week without any touch of any kind - friendly or sexual. All he did was work and sleep. He had forgotten what it felt like to have someone else touch him.

“I hate to see you so sad, kid.” Xigbar gave the blonde a genuine smile. “You look so lost. You shouldn’t feel lost. Even though you may not think it, there are others that do take notice of you.” Xigbar gently raised his hand to push some of Demyx’ hair behind his ear.

Demyx let out a shaky breath. “What do you mean? No one cares about me here. Only Zexion and Axel truly care about me.” He slowly leaned into Xigbar’s hand that was still pushing hair behind his ear.

“That’s not entirely true.” Xigbar had slowly made his way closer to Demyx. Demyx let out another shaky breath when he felt the other man breathing into his ear. “I’ve noticed you,” Xigbar whispered into his ear.

Demyx didn’t know quite what to do. It had been so long since he had been with someone like this. But he loved his Zexy. He didn’t want to compromise what he had with him.

Xigbar felt the other man’s hesitation and said softly into his ear, “He doesn’t have to know. This can be a one time deal. I know you’re starving for someone to touch you. Let me take care of that itch for you.” He placed a gentle kiss underneath the blonde’s ear.

The war was over once that was said. Demyx let go of his inner struggle and decided that he was just going to take whatever was apparently offered. He slightly turned his head and gently brushed his lips against the older man.

“Then take me,” Demyx sighed, only trying to feel what was occurring then. Willing his brain to shut off and just enjoy this moment.

“With pleasure,” Xigbar grabbed Demyx bridal style, and quickly opened a portal. He quickly stepped through it with the other man.

Unbeknownst to them, a blue-haired man was silently watching the entire display take place from high above.  
  


…  
  


They portaled into Xigbar’s room. Demyx quirked his eyebrows in a questioning glance to the older man.

“I didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable with me in your room,” Xigbar said shyly as he set Demyx down on his bed.

Smiling, Demyx reached up slowly and pulled the older man to be on top of him. “Thank you for that. I do appreciate it.” He raised his head and met the other man’s in a kiss.

With his lips on Xigbar’s, Demyx calmly lowered himself back down on the bed, glad that Xigbar was following him down. Once he felt himself hit the pillow, he slowly ran his tongue along the other man’s mouth, silently asking for entrance into it. Xigbar teased the other man and deliberately went slow opening his mouth for him. Demyx mewed and pulled the depth-challenged man closer to him. He quickly stuck his tongue in the mouth man’s mouth and moaned.

_Oh Gaia_ , Demyx thought to himself. _He tastes so good. So different from Zexy, but still wonderful._  He let his tongue explore Xigbar’s mouth and gently touched the tip of his tongue to his tip. He felt Xigbar shudder.

“Sheesh, Demyx. If I had known you were going to taste this good, I wouldn’t have waited until now to do this to you.” Xigbar took his hands and placed them on Demyx’s cloak. He hovered for a second before continuing. “You sure you’re okay with this?”

Demyx raised his hips to grind against Xigbar’s. He groaned when he felt both of their erections grind against each other. “Does,” Demyx quickly kissed Xigbar’s lips, “that,” gently raining kisses down his neck, “answer,” slowly taking his hands and unzipping his cloak first, “your,” sliding his hands up Xigbar’s chest, “question?” He raked his fingernails against his raised nipples. “Mmm.....you’re so hairy. I love it!” Demyx giggled nervously. He let his hand wander through Xigbar’s chest hair.

“You’ve never been with a hairy man before, love?” Xigbar asked, letting his face show how much he was enjoying Demyx’ hands over his body.

“Nope. Not ever.” Demyx smiled.

Xigbar slowly took off Demyx’ cloak, threw it off the bed and gently raised his shirt up. He let himself fall back down on Demyx, so his bare chest was touching bare chest as well. “Feels a bit different, doesn’t it?” Xigbar asked as he raised his hand and touched Demyx face.

Squirming around to feel more of his hair on him, Demyx moaned in appreciation. “It is different. Good different. Come up here, please?” Demyx asked softly.

Not wanting to keep him waiting, Xigbar raised his head and looked into Demyx’s bright blue eyes. He raised himself up so he was positioned over his head, looking down at his bright red lips.

“Yes?” Xigbar whispered, building the anticipation.

“Take me. Make me yours for tonight,” Demyx released all worries and let go of everything. “Tomorrow, I’ll go. But for tonight, touch me in ways that I’ll always cherish,” Demyx lowered his eyes and let out a long moan. “Please?”

Xigbar needed to hear no more. He began to kiss the man underneath with earnest, and found his hands removing all clothing from both of their bodies. Once he had Demyx naked underneath him, he smiled and sat back.

“Demyx. You’re beautiful.” Xigbar said, lightly stroking Demyx’ lower abdomen.

Xigbar lowered his head and gently placed his lips on top of Demyx’ manhood. He opened his mouth and swallowed the man whole. Demyx groaned loudly and shouted, “Fuck yes! More! Please, give me more!” He placed his hands on the sides of Xigbar that were not grey. He entwined his fingers in his hair, making the man’s ponytail fall out.

Licking from base to tip, Xigbar continued to make the man under him moan with extreme pleasure. He lifted one of his hands and placed it on Demyx’ mouth. Demyx didn’t need to be told what to do. He took the other man’s fingers and  placed them in his mouth, sucking on them at the same speed and intensity that Xigbar was sucking him at. Once he felt they were wet enough, Xigbar took them from out of his mouth and quickly placed them at Demyx’ entrance.

Demyx almost screamed when he felt Xigbar begin to probe and widen him. The intensity of Xigbar’s mouth still being on his throbbing member, and feeling his hands inside of him was almost too much for him. “Xiggy, if you don’t hurry up, I may come in your mouth.” Demyx whined in heat.

Hearing this revelation, Xigbar began to suck on Demyx harder. Taking him and feeling him hit the back of his throat, he began to run his tongue up and down while still inside of his mouth. Without needing to tell him it was ok, he began to feel Demyx shudder under him. While his hand was still inside of him, Xigbar found the bundle of nerves and softly ran his fingertip over it. Soon after, he began to swallow Demyx’ essence that was freely flowing into his mouth.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry I couldn’t wait!” Demyx was apologetic, feeling awful for coming too soon.

Xigbar placed his clean hand over Demyx lips. “Shhh....there’s no reason to apologize. What makes you think that that’s the only release you’re going to give to me?”

Demyx looked at him through lust-laden eyes. “I’ve never come more than once in a night,” he whispered shyly.

“That won’t be the case tonight,” Xigbar smirked. He wiped at his mouth and took some of the essence that did not make it into his mouth and lathered up his erection with it. “Lie back,” Xigbar commanded of the young blonde. “This may hurt a bit.”

To say Xigbar was girthy would be an understatement. The man had a huge cock. And he knew how to use it. He placed it at Demyx entrance. “Are you ready?” He kept his eyes on Demyx and waited for him to nod.

Demyx nodded and felt stars explode behind his closed eyes when he felt Xigbar penetrate him. “Ahhh!!!” Demyx screamed, half from pain and half from ecstasy. Well, maybe more like 2/3 ecstasy and 1/3 pain. Demyx grabbed onto Xigbar’s ass and held him close.

“Fuck me hard,” Demyx wheezed out as he felt himself adjust to Xigbar’s size. Feeling the larger man inside of him, he quickly was becoming aroused again. Even though he had just finished.

Never one to keep someone waiting, Xigbar began to pound into Demyx relentlessly. After a few hard thrusts, he smiled as Demyx shouted when he had hit his sweet spot. “That’s it, Demyx. Scream for me.”

All Demyx could do was moan louder and louder, as the pleasure became too intense. He began to jerk himself off while he watched Xigbar pound into him. “I hope this is ok,” he said breathlessly, wanting to sooth the ache of needing to release again.

Grinning, Xigbar said “Touch yourself all you want. I’ve got you where I want you, and that’s all that matters.” Increasing his speed, he watched Demyx begin to stroke himself in time with his thrusts. “Fuck me, you’re beautiful, Dem.”

“I’m going to come again!” Demyx shouted as he felt himself getting closer to release again. Xigbar pushed himself to the hilt and came at the exact moment that Demyx released on himself. Feeling Demyx release and having his manhood be squeezed tightly, he came inside of him. They both rode the wave of their orgasm and Xigbar gently took himself out of Demyx. He crawled on the bed and sank down next to him.

Demyx smiled. “Thank you for this. I hadn’t realized how badly I needed to find release.”

“No problem.”

“Would it be alright if I slept in here tonight? I promise I’ll be quiet when I leave in the morning. I just miss having someone next to me,” Demyx sighed contentedly.

Placing a kiss on his lips, Xigbar smiled. “Of course. I would love for you to spend the night in here.”

Both of them fell asleep in each other’s arms, smiles on both of their faces. 


	12. Chapter 12

_* The same night, in Wonderland*_

 

Roxas stared at all of his notes on the desk in front of him. After compiling data over the course of a week, he was starting to go cross-eyed staring at everything.

It was their last night in Wonderland. Their assignment was officially over tomorrow and both he and Zexion would be returning to the Castle to report back their findings for the week. Reporting on the social functions that they had attended, the countless Heartless they had attacked, and the visits with the Queen of the world. Both Roxas and Zexion were convinced that she was a Heartless herself. If she wasn’t now, she probably would be in the near future. Sighing, Roxas shuffled his notes and continued to wrote on his report.

Zexion was sitting on the couch in the room they had been staying in all week. He couldn’t help but smile at the blonde as he worked furiously to finish his report. It has been a long week for the both of them, but the nights made it more bearable to face the day. Zexion couldn’t help but wonder what was going to happen when they returned to the castle tomorrow. Neither of them had spoken a word about it. It was something neither of them had acknowledged. Both were just living in the moment, so to speak. But tonight would be their last night together. And Zexion wasn’t quite sure how he felt about that, and that sort of made him upset.

“Hey Roxas?” Zexion asked, still seated on the couch.

“Huh?” Roxas all but grunted as he was clearly focused on what was in front of him.

“What do you feel like doing tonight?”

“Um....I’m almost finished with my report. After that, dinner? I don’t know know. Why?” Roxas asked, scratching the back of his neck, taking a moment to stretch.

Taking a deep breath, Zexion said, “Well, tonight’s our last night here. Tomorrow we have to report back to Saix.” He smiled sadly as he watched the blonde turn and face him.

“Fuck. Has it already been a week?” Roxas asked, the look of shock on his face slowly being replaced with a look of sadness.

“Time flies fast when you’re having fun, huh?” Zexion chuckled nervously and pushed his slate-colored hair behind his ear. His eyes were looking just past Roxas’, almost afraid to look him in the eyes. When he did turn his head to look at him, he gasped.

“I don’t think I’m ready to go back yet,” Roxas said honestly. He was staring at Zexion, hoping he would look at him. When he finally did, he locked eyes with him. “I don’t want to think that this is our last night together,” he whispered.

“We knew that this was coming. It’s not like we can just say we’ve got more things to do here. We have to go back,” Zexion shrugged. “What I can’t bear to think about is not being able to be in your arms all night.” He broke their gazes and looked at his lap.

Roxas got up from his chair and sat down on the floor, in between Zexion’s legs. “It’s not tomorrow yet,” he said softly to his lover. “I didn’t realize what today was. I’m so sorry.” He gently placed a kiss on Zexion’s knee. “I can’t believe it’s here so soon.”

Reaching down, Zexion threaded his fingers in Roxas’ scalp. “Let’s not talk about it anymore, ok? Let’s just enjoy tonight. Because, really. When is this -” He was cut off by Roxas placing his lips over his. Zexion slowly began to kiss Roxas back slowly, savoring the touch of his lips.

Roxas quickly deepened the kiss and gently placed his tongue on Zexion’s lips, quietly seeking entrance. Zexion opened his mouth eagerly to feel his lover’s tongue touch his. Zexion reached down and pulled Roxas closer to him.

“Be with me tonight,” Roxas moaned into Zexion’s ear, while pressing his body against his own. “Don’t think about tomorrow. Only think about tonight.” Cerulean eyes locked with steel-blue eyes as an understanding passed between the two of them. Roxas’ eyes widened when he saw a single tear drop from Zexion’s left eye. He raised his hand and brushed it away. “No more tears. Just because we’re going back tomorrow doesn’t mean that things have to stop between us.” Roxas placed a gentle kiss on Zexion’s lips.

Zexion didn’t want to be kissed nicely. All he wanted to do was show Roxas how much he meant to him and how badly he needed him. He placed his lips over Roxas’ and hastily opened his mouth over, exploring Roxas’ cavern and running his tongue along the others, while he began to take off Roxas’ clothes. Roxas just let Zexion lead him.

“Don’t be shy with me tonight,” Roxas begged Zexion.

Nodding, Zexion managed to get off all of Roxas’ clothes and then picked him up swiftly. Since they were still in the living area, the things that Zexion wanted to do required a bed and a more comfortable environment. He quickly threw Roxas on the bed and tore off the rest of his clothes.

Smiling up at him, Roxas watched with eagerness as Zexion quickly stripped. He took his hand and began to stroke himself. “Look at how bad I want you, Zex. I need for you to touch me,” Roxas teased his lover.

Passion-laden eyes gazed down at the blonde as he stroked himself. “Fuck, you look so fucking beautiful. Watching you touch yourself is driving me mad,” the slate-haired man said.

“You like watching me?” Roxas asked coyly.

“Don’t stop,” Zexion commanded.

Slightly stroking himself up and down, Roxas continued to masturbate in front of his partner. He moaned as he began to work his hand faster. Roxas slowly brought up his other hand and began to tweak his hardened nipple.

“The only thing I’m thinking about is you, Zexion. I’m imagining my hand as your hand,” Roxas began to vocalize his ministrations. Roxas watched as Zexion began to play with himself as well. “Yes, touch yourself while I touch myself. It feels good, doesn’t it?” Roxas breathed heavily.

“Can’t....stop....thinking....of....you....” Zexion moaned as he moved his hand faster, continuing to watch Roxas. “Roxas, please!” Zexion begged as he felt himself spilling over himself, unable to hold onto his orgasm.

Quickly releasing as well, Roxas kept watching Zexion finish his orgasm as he began his own. “Zexion!” He moaned as he let himself go. He closed his eyes and took a moment to regain his breath. He smiled when he felt the bed sink with another body on it. He turned his face and looked into steel-blue eyes. “Hi,” he said shyly.

Zexion smiled and placed a light kiss on his lips. “Hi yourself. That wasn’t quite what I was expecting when I brought you in here.” He laughed quietly.

“I couldn’t help myself. Watching you watching me made me want to perform for you. And besides, who says we’re done?” Roxas smiled mischievously. He lowered himself down on the bed and began to slowly lick Zexion clean. “Mmm....you taste so fucking good,” he said as he continued to tongue bathe his lover.

By the time he was finished licking him clean, he noticed that Zexion was at full attention once more. “Someone’s ready for some more, I see....” Roxas chuckled as he placed a kiss on the tip of Zexion’s length.

“Nggghh...Roxas!” Zexion’s hips bucked forward as Roxas continued to take the man completely in his mouth. Slowly lowering his mouth over his length, Roxas began to swirl his tongue around, making sure it was completely covered. Once he felt there was enough spit on it, he took his mouth off his length and raised himself back up on the bed.

“Roxas?” Zexion questioned, not sure what was going on.

“Shhh....” Roxas placed a finger on Zexion’s lips. Roxas gently pushed himself back and placed Zexion at his entrance. He slowly let Zexion fill him, pausing only when he felt him all the way inside of him.

“Gaia!” Zexion yelled as he felt himself inside of Roxas.

Roxas began to move his hips and slowly slid up and down on Zexion. Zexion placed his hands on Roxas’ hips and helped him keep a steady pace. In, out, all the way in, all the way out. Roxas then felt Zexion hit his sweet spot and let out a loud moan.

“Is that the spot, baby?” Zexion murmured as he continued to move Roxas up and down on him. He felt himself hit the spot again and watched Roxas’ face change to pure pleasure as he kept hitting him there over and over again. “You like that?” Zexion asked once again.

Roxas placed his hands on Zexion’s shoulders to better steady himself. “More,” he whispered as he looked into his lover’s eyes.

Keeping their eyes on each other, they began to both move faster. Roxas could no longer contain his moans, nor could Zexion. Zexion felt himself getting close to his release, so he quickly took one hand off of Roxas’ hip and began to stroke Roxas. Both began to breathe heavily and refused to stop looking at each other.

“I’m going to come, Zexion.” Roxas felt himself on the brink. Before he was about to come, he felt Zexion thrust up and hit him in his sweet spot once again. He saw stars and couldn’t help but scream as he let himself go, all over his stomach and Zexion’s.

Zexion felt himself release a moment after Roxas began his orgasm. Never breaking eye contact, they watched each other as they finished their climax.

Roxas regained his breath and smiled. “There’s something I need to tell you,” he said as he slowly slid off of Zexion and lowered himself back on the bed.

“Oh? What’s that?” Zexion turned over to look at his blonde lover.

“I think I’m falling in love with you. Not just because of our incredible sex sessions. I mean, genuining loving you.”

Zexion gasped. He always told the blonde his feelings, but not once did the blonde reciprocate the sentiments. To hear him say this made his insides squirm.

“What are we going to do then?” Zexion asked.

“I really don’t know...” Roxas smiled sadly and then proceeded to fall into a deep slumber.


	13. Chapter 13

_*The same night, elsewhere in the Castle That Never Was*_   


Saix sighed as he looked around his room. He had just gotten out of the shower and was debating whether or not he wanted to wait around for Axel to show up, or if he wanted to go and find him himself. He dropped towel and got dressed quickly. He still had a few hours before the arranged time for Axel to show up.

Saix wasn’t quite sure what was going to happen tomorrow. Axel would be coming back to the castle, as would Roxas and Zexion. And never mind the fact that he had witnessed something highly unusual earlier in the evening between Demyx and Xigbar. Watching the two of them from the balcony in the Hall of Empty Melodies. Perhaps that was one of the reasons why he was so anxious to see Axel again. He didn’t like being the needy type. He just didn’t know when he would get to be with the redhead again after this evening.

He grabbed his cloak, raised his hand and opened a portal. He straightened out his attire and stepped through, wanting to get to Axel as fast as he could.

…

_*Castle Oblivion*_   
  


Axel was sitting in the library, going over the scenarios that could possibly happen when everyone was going to arrive at the Castle. He wasn’t quite sure why he was chosen to watch over everything that would be occurring in the castle, but figured he wouldn’t complain too much. It was kind of nice not being around everyone and not having to deal with Heartless.

He began reading one of the tomes from the library and became so engrossed that he literally screamed when he felt someone’s hand on his shoulder.

“What?!” Axel yelped as he jumped out of his chair and turned around to see who had just touched him.

“Sorry about that,” Saix smiled and raised his hands in apology.

“Saix??” Axel questioned. “What are you doing here? To what do I owe this visit? Is something wrong?” Axel tried to slow down his heart as he asked meaningless questions to his superior. What he really wanted to say was _Why are you here? Am I not supposed to be meeting with you back at headquarters in a few hours?_ but he knew that the room was surveillanced by video and audio. He had to act as casual as possible. Looking at his friend, he couldn’t help be be excited; he hadn’t seen him in a few days.

“Nothing is wrong.” Saix came up close to Axel and whispered in his ear, “I couldn’t wait any longer. I needed to see you.” He smirked as he watched Axel close his eyes and moan quietly.

“Can I show you around?” Axel asked, hoping his voice sounded normal. He felt anything but.

“Sure.”

Axel opened a dark portal. “Follow me.”

Saix did as he was told, hoping that Axel would get a clue and take him where he wanted. When he stepped out of the portal, it was his turn to yelp when he felt Axel take his lips with his own and began to kiss him.

They were in one of two rooms that were not monitored. One of those being a bathroom on the 13th floor, which is the particular room Axel had decided to portal to. It was a very large bathroom, with a chaise in it for relaxation. So, it was almost like a sitting room and restroom.

Relaxing into the kiss, Axel quickly took the lead. “You don’t know how glad I am to see you here.” He gently stroked the blunette’s face. “I’ve missed you so much.”

Shuddering, Saix smiled. “Really? And here I thought you were just bored being stationed here alone.” Reaching down, Saix grabbed Axel’s manhood and squeezed tightly. “I guess you are happy to see me.”

Groaning loudly, Axel pushed against Saix’ hand aggressively. “Don’t start something you’re not going to finish right now,” he pleaded.

Instead of answering with words, Saix was quick to take off Axel’s cloak and throw it to the ground. Smirking, the redhead quickly did the same to the blunette and shoved him against the wall.

“Nuh-uh,” Axel whispered against Saix’ lips. “Now, it’s my turn.”

Pressing Saix against the wall, Axel placed himself between Saix’ legs. He gradually ran his hand down his body, coming to rest at Saix’ waist. He gently tugged on his pants and pulled him closer to his groin.

“Do you feel that?” Axel said into Saix’ ear.

Saix was afraid to answer. All he could do was nod his head, in anticipation of what was to come. He pushed himself harder against Axel. He felt Axel push him back against the wall.

“Making me wait four days before I could have a taste of you again. Are you trying to drive me insane?” The redhead nipped at Saix’ ear, leaving a trail of kisses down his neck. Axel smiled when he felt the other man move his head to the side to allow better access for his ministrations. “You feel so good,” Axel sighed slowly kissing his way down Saix’ body. “I hate to say this, but I missed being able to touch you.”

Gently threading his hands through the redhead’s hair, Saix moaned quietly.

“Don’t be quiet. There’s no one here. It’s just us. Let go.”

Axel quickly took Saix’ length out from his pants and placed his mouth quickly on it. He heard Saix moan loudly at the first contact of his lips on his length. He smiled while he continued his assault on the blunette’s length, swallowing him whole. He continued to suck, while he quickly took his own pants off. He slowly made his way back up Saix’ body and placed a kiss on his lips.

Rubbing his hard length against Saix’, he watched the other man’s mouth fall open with a surprised moan. Pressing him up harder against the wall, Axel looked into his golden eyes. “Is this how you want it?” He asked, with a passion-induced haze coming over his eyes. Instead of answering, Saix quickly jumped and placed his legs around Axel’s waist, leaning his back further against the wall.

“You’re not prepared. I don’t want to hurt you,” Axel said sincerely as he felt his tip beginning to push against Saix’ entrance.

“Don’t worry. I made sure to prepare myself before I showed up,” Saix finally spoke. Before he had made the trip to Castle Oblivion, he had made sure that he would be ready for anything without having to stop.

“Gaia, I think I love you Sai,” Axel said moaned as he slowly pushed his way inside of him. Axel had yet to penetrate Saix before, so he stopped for a moment to let himself fill Saix completely.

Once he felt he was adjusted enough, he began to move his hips slowly, pushing Saix against the wall to drive himself deeper into the man.

“Faster,” Saix panted as he braced himself against Axel’s body, gripping onto his shoulders tightly. He moaned loudly and saw spots when Axel brushed against his sweet spot.

“Is that it right there?” Axel murmured, driving himself to hit that exact spot again. Wanting to hear his lover make the sounds he had never heard him make before. Pushing himself deeper inside of him, Axel could feel himself getting close to his release. He slowly took one hand that was supporting the both of them and placed it on Saix’ weeping erection. Stroking him in time to his thrusts, Axel kept hitting Saix’ sweet spot over and over.

“Axel......I think I’m going to-” Saix threw his head back and howled loudly as he felt himself come over Axel’s pumping hand. Axel leaned forward and bit his neck hard, moaning loudly against his flesh as he felt himself fall over the edge as well. He gently licked the red spot that was forming.

They stood there for a second, still entwined in one another. Axel slowly raised Saix up and pulled out of him. Both shuddered from the loss of contact with each other. Taking a towel from the bathroom wall, Axel cleaned the both of them up.

Saix couldn’t help but smile at the simple gesture his friend, no - his lover, was making. “Lea,” he said. “You don’t have to do that.” He took the towel and attempted to finish cleaning himself up, but Axel would not have it.

“You are my world now. It’s the least I can do for you.” Axel placed a gentle kiss on Saix’ lips. “Sorry I couldn’t wait until we went somewhere with a bed.” He laughed a bit shyly.

“It’s ok. I’m sorry I couldn’t wait to see you. Will you still come back to headquarters later tonight? I miss you sleeping in my bed.” Saix quietly asked, raising golden eye to meet emerald ones.

“Of course. You know that I’m supposed to return to the castle tomorrow,” Axel got a far-off look on his face. “Shit. What’s going to happen? Are we going to continue this? What about Rox-” Axel was silenced by Saix abruptly kissing him. Instead of trying to fight it, he relaxed and let his tongue do a dance with Saix.

When Saix had his fill, he spoke quickly as he opened a dark portal. “We’ll see what happens tomorrow, shall we? I don’t want to lose you, so if I have to wait a bit before we can be together again, then so be it.” He turned and walked through the portal.

“But what if I can’t wait?” Axel questioned after the portal disappeared. He sighed deeply as he thought of what tomorrow would bring.


	14. Chapter 14

****_*The next day*_  
  


_Wonderland_  

Roxas had woke up early due to nervousness. He had repacked everything that he had brought with him, as well as all the notes that he had taken over the past week. He didn’t want to say goodbye to Zexion in a rushed manner, so he wrote him a quick note, placed a soft kiss on his lips and opened a portal that would lead back to headquarters. He knew that they would be seeing each other again in the afternoon for a debriefing of the mission. He took a deep breath and walked through the portal.  
  


...  
  


Zexion awoke a few hours later to an empty bed. He sighed and smiled when he saw the note on the pillow next to him. He had no idea what time Roxas had left, but was silently grateful that he had. After his confession the night before, having to go back to “reality” was something he had not been looking forward to. He opened the note and felt a tear slip from his eye.

_Zex - I’m sorry I left before you woke up. I felt it would be easier this way then having to say goodbye in an awkward fashion. You looked so peaceful and beautiful sleeping your cares away. I don’t know when I’ll be able to see you alone again. Just know that if I catch your eye in The Grey Area, I’m thinking of you. I’ll always been thinking of you. Hopefully we can be together again soon. I meant what I said last night. I think I am falling in love with you. Which is why I left early. I’ll see you at the debriefing later today. Until then, I suppose.......Roxas_

Wiping away the tear, Zexion let out a moan. “What the fuck are we going to do?” It had been less complicated when they were just fuck buddies. It had always been a casual thing. But this past week had changed everything. He looked over and noticed that Roxas had packed his stuff up for him. Deep down he wasn’t sure what he was feeling right now. He knew he was going back to Demyx, but is that where he wanted to be? Did he have a choice in the matter?

“What the fuck are we going to do?”

He opened a portal and headed back to headquarters.  
  


...

 

_Castle That Never Was - Early Early Morning_

 

Axel quickly woke up and gently shook Saix.

“Saix. I’m going back to C.O. now. I’m heading back here later today, right? Done with this mission?”

Saix nodded a ‘yes’ in his drowsy state. “Yes, you’re to report back here later today.” Pulling the redhead’s head down, he captured his lips in a deep kiss. “Although, I don’t know how I’m going to be able to keep myself from you.”

Smirking, Axel said “Well, you’re the one with all the power.” He bit down on Saix’ exposed neck and grinned when he heard the man moan. “Summon me.” He kissed the love bite tenderly.

“Don’t tempt me,” Saix growled as he brought the redhead to rest on top of his body. He arched up and groaned loudly when he felt both of their lengths touch each other.

Axel jumped up fast. “Now now, I have to get back. I’ll see you later today.” Quickly putting his cloak on, he opened a portal to their other castle. “Sweet dreams, Isa.” He walked through the portal and was gone.

Saix fell back against his pillows and sighed. _It’s going to be an interesting day today,_ Saix thought to himself. _That’s for certain._  
  


...  
  


_Eslewhere in the Castle_

 

Demyx groaned when he flopped over and felt a large body next to him. He had almost forgotten that Xigbar was still in his bed. He smiled shyly as he carefully placed his legs over the other man’s legs and spooned him. He saw Xigbar open up his good eye and took a peak at him.

“Hiya,” Demyx whispered, afraid to make any loud noises for fear of it not being real.

“What time is it?” Xigbar asked as he stretched his body and circled his arms around the boy laying against him. He kissed the top of the blonde’s head.

“Really early. But I’m guessing you will probably be leaving soon?” Demxy tried to hide the growing fear that was filling his stomach. He didn’t want the older man to leave. A part of him knew it was wrong, but the other part was just glad to have someone’s attention again. He hated being lonely.

Xigbar rubbed his scraggly cheek against Demyx’ face. “Do you want me to leave?”

“No,” Demyx let out a soft sigh. “And that scares me.” He led onto Xigbar tightly.

“There’s nothing to be scared of,” Xigbar said, taking his hand and slowly stroking the side of his face. He smiled as Demyx leaned into his hand and placed a kiss on his upturned palm. He felt himself growing excited again. He hadn’t been this active in a very long time. “What are you doing?” It was Xigbar’s turn to whisper as he watched the blonde take control.

Demyx looked up with hooded eyes and gently raised himself up onto Xigbar’s body, letting the bedsheet rise and fall with his new place on the bed. “I want to feel you inside of me again.” No more shyness. Xigbar chuckled as he pressed his hips into Demyx’, thrusting up. “Really?” Xigbar leaned back and grabbed a hold of the blonde’s hips and brought him higher up on his stomach. “You sure about this?”

Pressing himself against Xigbar’s length, Demyx did not hesitate. “Make me yours again,” he moaned as he impaled himself on the older man’s length. He gripped his shoulders tightly and let himself be filled by his new lover.

“You’re so tight,” one golden eye locked on one baby blue one. Xigbar couldn’t help but moan as he felt Demyx slowly raise himself up, feeling himself sliding out, and then gasped loudly as Demyx thurst himself back on his length. He held onto the blonde’s hips tighter and slowly began to move him at a slow pace.

“That’s it,” Xigbar moaned as he watched Demyx ride him. Demyx let go of any fear that he had and felt himself enjoying this new position. He had never been ridden, nor had he done it to anyone. To have the control over what the other person was feeling was highly intoxicating. He began to move a little faster with the command of Xigbar’s strong hands gripping his hips. He hoped that he wouldn’t bruise. As if he could read his mind, Xigbar gasped “I’ll heal you if I need to. I know I’m holding you hard. But I can’t seem to let go.”

Instead of replying, Demyx began to move faster on the man’s length. He lowered himself down further on him and felt the tip of his length brush his sweet spot. Demyx moaned loudly, not caring if anyone could hear them. All he knew was that he wanted to feel that again, so he raised himself up once more and fell back down on his length, once again rewarded with such sweet pleasure. Finally releasing his grip on the boy, Xigbar took one hand and began to to caress the boy’s weeping erection. Xigbar felt himself close to climaxing; with the boy constantly raising himself up and impaling himself on him, it was a wonder he was lasting as long as he was.

“I’m going to come soon,” Xigbar panted out as he watched Demyx writhe on top of him.

“Deeper, I want you deeper inside of me!” Demyx moaned louder and continued to push Xigbar deeper inside of him. “Hurry! I’m coming!” Demyx felt his stomach clench and continued to moan as he rode his orgasm out, watching Xigbar milk him with his hand through hooded eyes. Xigbar thrust up once more and felt himself release inside of Demyx.

Both took a second to come down from their climax together. Once he felt stabilized, Demyx slowly pushed up and felt Xigbar slip out of him. He sighed at the loss of contact and fell back to his side of the bed.

Smiling, he looked up at one golden eye. “That was pretty amazing.”

Xigbar chuckled. “Glad you liked it, kid.” He took a look at Demyx’ hips and saw they were a little red. He slowly raised his hand and hit Demyx with a dose of Cure magic. “Good as new.”

“I appreciate it.”

Standing up and gathering his clothes, Xigbar smiled. “I know. That’s why I did it.”

“When will I see you again?”

“Later today?”

“I meant, like this. Like how we just were,” Demyx said quietly.

Xigbar sighed. “I’m not sure. But, I know I’d like to see you again like this. You ignite something inside of me that I thought had been gone for a long time.” He put his clothes and cloak back on and opened a portal. “Go back to sleep, Demyx. Sweet dreams,” he kissed the blonde goodbye and stepped through the portal.

“Sheesh. What am I supposed to do now?” Demyx wondered out loud to an empty room. Looking at the clock, he saw that there were a few more hours before Zexion was to return. He quickly changed the sheets, lit a candle and fell back asleep. What was going to happen when he woke up?  
  


...  
  


_Early Morning_   
  


Roxas sighed as he sat down on his bed in his room back at the castle. He had one thought on his mind. Zexion.

“Fuck.”

 


	15. Chapter 15

_Early Morning_

_Roxas sighed as he sat down on his bed in his room back at the castle. He had one thought on his mind. Zexion._

_“Fuck.”_

…  


Roxas just stared blankly at his bedroom wall. It had been so long since he had been in this room. The last time he was here, he was saying goodbye to Axel. That had seemed a lifetime ago. He wondered when the redhead would be returning from his long assignment. Part of him wanted to see him, but the other part was hoping he would stay away longer so he might be able to see Zexion sooner rather than later. He sighed and began to unpack his bags.

Looking up at the clock, he saw that it was almost 2pm. They had been sent a notice yesterday in Wonderland that they were to meet with Saix at 2:30pm to go over the mission they had completed. Roxas wondered what time Zexion got back to the castle.

_I have to stop this,_ he thought as he looked out his window and gazed up at Kingdom Hearts. _All I’m going to do is drive myself mad._

He felt the air change behind him, as if a portal was being opened. He didn’t bother to turn around. He sighed when he felt someone wrap their arms around his body. He knew that touch.

“Hey lover. Did you miss me?” The new person said as he lowered his mouth to Roxas’ ear. Roxas shivered at the touch.

“When did you get back?” Roxas asked, feeling a bit nervous.

“Probably about an hour ago? I had to take care of some stuff before I was able to come over and see you.” The stranger placed a kiss on his neck and Roxas closed his eyes.

“Are you back now, or are you just visiting?” Keeping his eyes closed, he leaned into the man’s body.

“As far as I know, I’m done with my long term assignment for now.” The stranger turned Roxas around to face him. “I’ve missed you so much, Roxas.” Axel lowered his head and placed a gentle kiss against Roxas’ lips.

Not knowing whether to laugh or cry, Roxas just focused on the kiss. This was Axel.

“I’ve missed you too. It was a long week without you.” Lying was a lot easier now, Roxas found. Before, he would just avoid the questions if Axel had asked where he had been. Now, he felt like he didn’t care anymore. A charade is a charade.

“Well, I’m here now. Show me how much you missed me,” Axel purred into Roxas’ ear. Roxas could feel his body responding to Axel’s words, but he just wasn’t feeling it at the moment. He looked at the clock.

“I can’t. I’ve got to go meet with Saix. Maybe later?” Roxas pulled himself away from Axel’s touch and began to gather up his data for the meeting.

Axel sighed and fell back onto Roxas’ bed. “Fine, fine. Go off to your little meeting. I have a debriefing after you, I think. Maybe we’ll see each other in the passing.”

“Yeah, maybe. Listen, Axel. I have to go. I’ll see you later, ok?” Roxas smiled at the forlorn redhead lying on his bed. He leaned down and placed a quick kiss on his lips. “It is good to see you again.”

Smiling, Axel said “It’s nice to be seen again. Have fun in your meeting.”

With that, Roxas opened a portal and went to Saix’ office in the castle.  


…  


_Earlier in the day, in another room in the Castle_    
  


Setting his stuff down, Zexion took a look around his room. It was odd for him to be back in this room. He hadn’t spent much time in it before he left on the long assignment - he had always seemed to be in Demyx’s room. He didn’t feel like going there right now, however. He just set his stuff down and began to unpack.

As he unpacked his clothes, he saw the note that Roxas had written to him poking out of the bag. He grabbed it quickly and placed it in a book that was on his nightstand. He knew that Demyx would never touch any of this books, so this was as safe a place as he would find. Demyx felt his books were “too boring” and preferred to play music rather than stick his nose in a book. He touched the cover of the book, remembering the words that he had read earlier.

_Nothing good can come of this,_ he thought to himself. _Whatever. We can make this work. It may be a bit before we’re alone together, but really, what else can I do?_

Someone knocked on his door.

“Come in,” Zexion said quietly. A part of him hoped to see a blonde enter his room.

“Zexy!” Demyx raced into the room and launched himself onto Zexion’s body. Zexion exhaled as he felt the air leave his body, having Demyx clutching onto him tightly. _Not the blonde I had wanted, but this will do._

“Oof! Hi Demyx,” Zexion said once he regained his breath. He returned his lover’s embrace. “How’d you know I was back?”

“I was hoping you would be here. I didn’t know what time you’d be back, but I couldn’t wait in my room any longer, so I decided to come and see if you were here. And if you weren’t here, then I figured I would just wander around the castle again and was going to keep checking your door until I finally-”

“Demyx! Breathe!” Zexion shook Demyx to make him stop talking. He quickly shut his mouth. “Thank you,” Zexion smiled. Having this bundle of energy in front him made him miss the quieter blonde even more. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“I missed you so much Zexy! I didn’t know what to do with myself this past week! All I did were stupid, boring missions. I hung around the castle. I also -” quite suddenly Demyx stopped talking.

“You also what?” Zexion raised an eyebrow and looked at him. He continued to watch Demyx, trying to figure out why the animated blonde was beginning to blush.

“Nothing. I also played a lot of music. Been working on some new songs.” Demyx laughed nervously. “But enough talking about me! How was your mission?”

“It was ok. Long, but productive.” Zexion didn’t know how much he could discuss about his mission. He normally shared everything with his lover, but since it was a longer mission he wasn’t quite sure what he could say and couldn’t say. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was close to 2:30pm.

“So, can we hang out?” Demyx asked, placing a quick kiss on the slate-haired man’s cheek. “I missed you.” He placed his hand on Zexion’s hand.

“I have to go meet with Saix right now.” He patted the blonde’s hand and went to gather his notes for the meeting. “Maybe once we’re done, I can come find you?” He reached up and tucked some of the blonde’s hair behind his ear. He noticed that it wasn’t as soft as the other blonde’s hair. _Interesting._

Sighing sadly, Demyx said “Oh, ok. I’ll probably be in the Grey Area once you’re finished with mean old Saix. Try not to let the meeting take forever, ok? I miss my Zexy.”

“I’ll try.” Zexion opened a portal to Saix’ office in the castle.

What was waiting on the other side wasn’t quite what he was expecting.


	16. Chapter 16

_“I’ll try.” Zexion opened a portal to Saix’ office in the castle._

_What was waiting on the other side wasn’t quite what he was expecting._   
  


…  
  


Zexion’s eyes widen when he took in the office. He saw Roxas sitting on the couch, but Saix wasn’t in the office. However, someone else was sitting as his desk. He tried to maintain his composure as he went to sit on the opposite end of the couch from Roxas.

“Good afternoon, Superior,” Zexion said quietly. “I wasn’t expecting to see you at this meeting. I apologize if I was tardy.” He looked down at his notes, waiting to hear Xemnas’ voice.

“No apologies are necessary, Number VI. Saix should be here in a minute. I just wanted to check up on the two of you. You were gone on a very important mission, and I wanted to hear it for myself how everything went.”

No sooner had the words left his mouth when a portal appeared and Saix stepped through. “Gentlemen, nice to see you here on time. Superior, I’m glad you could make it.” Saix greeted the three of them and proceeded to walk and stand by Xemnas.

“Do you have your reports for me?” Saix questioned the two on the couch.

Roxas held up his reports and handed them over to Saix. Zexion couldn’t stop his heart from racing, just glancing at the blonde. All he could think about was the note sitting in his book on his nightstand.

Handing over his own notes, Zexion sat back down on the couch. He found that he sat a little closer to Roxas than he intended, but didn’t move because he didn’t want to draw attention to his nervousness around his supposed partner on the mission.

“Was there anything that we should be on the watch for?” Xemnas asked with his commanding voice. His golden eyes looked between the two of them on the couch.

“There was one extremely powerful Heartless that seemed to manifest a day or two before we were to depart. With the recon that we were on, we felt it was best to just take notes and observe its patterns, rather than jump into a fight.” Roxas said, meeting the Superior’s gaze straight on.

“Wise decision on your part, I believe. I may send a team out there later next week to see if we can take care of it. Otherwise, everything seemed to be ok?” Saix asked, genuinely intrigued by the news of this Heartless.

“Yes,” both replied in unison.

“Then you are dismissed. Should we have any questions about your reports, we’ll come find you. Be prepared to begin a new mission on Monday. I’ve decided to let you relax tomorrow in the Castle,” Xemnas said to the two of them.

Both got up from the couch and bowed slightly to the Superior. “Thank you Superior.” They both decided to use the door to exit the office, rather than use a portal. They walked out and closed the door behind them.

“Do the two of them seem a little off?” Xemnas asked his confidant.

“I don’t think so. I think it’s been a long week for the two of them.” Saix smirked, knowing all too well what was probably going on between the two of them.

“No matter, then. See fit to send them on whatever missions you feel appropriate - be it together or with others. As long as nothing affects the work that they do, then I don’t really care.” Xemnas sighed and stood up. “After you look at the notes, please send them my way. I’m curious about this Heartless Roxas felt was necessary to bring to our attention.” He opened a portal and was getting ready to leave.

“Of course, Superior.”

“Saix, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Xemnas when we’re alone?” Xemnas sighed and walked through the portal, leaving the blunette in his office alone.

“Sorry, Xemnas.”  
  


…  
  


Outside of Saix office, Roxas and Zexion began to walk down the hall back towards the Grey Area. Zexion wanted to say something to Roxas, but wasn’t quite sure what to say. However, after the two of them came to the end of the hallway, Roxas quickly opened a portal, grabbed Zexion’s hand and pulled him through.

They came out of the portal in the Soundless Prison. Zexion couldn’t quite figure out why they had ended up here and then suddenly stopped caring when he felt Roxas’ lips against his. He moaned at the touch he had been missing quite desperately.

“Fuck, I needed to taste you so bad. I’m sorry,” Roxas breathed heavily, resting his forehead against Zexion’s. He quickly placed his lips against Zexion’s again, and Zexion made sure to open his mouth, letting Roxas’ tongue begin a battle of dominance in their mouths.

“We can’t stay here long!” Zexion gasped out as Roxas broke the kiss off quickly.

“I know. I just couldn’t stand the fact that you were so close to me, and yet I couldn’t touch you. I’m sorry. This is going to be incredibly difficult for me now,” Roxas said while beginning to pace the room.

Zexion held out his arm and stopped Roxas’ pacing. “It’s going to be difficult, yes. But we can get through this. We’ve done it before, we can do it again.”

Grabbing his shoulders desperately, Roxas said “But, I can’t stop thinking about you. I can’t stop thinking about your body against mine while sleeping. I can’t stop thinking about how you have a certain smile just for me. I can’t stop thinking about -” He was cut off when Zexion once again placed his lips over his, silencing his pleas.

“Then let me take care of your urges for the time being,” Zexion whispered and slowly began to lower himself down Roxas’ body, stopping at his waist. He lifted up his cloak and put his head underneath it. He kissed Roxas’ lower stomach, and began to work on his pants, undoing his belt and slowly lowering his zipper. He placed his mouth against Roxas’ length, which was still inside of his boxers.

“Zexion!” Roxas yelled, when he felt the other man’s mouth against his length. He tried to slow down his heart rate, and yet couldn’t find a reason to care. His Zexion was touching him again, just the way he liked it.

“Relax,” Zexion murmured as he felt Roxas begin to get harder the more he kissed him through his boxers. He gently took his hands and lowered his pants and underwear down, so he could see Roxas fully exposed. “I’ve missed this,” Zexion whispered as he took Roxas’ length in his mouth. He ran his tongue down his length and swallowed him whole.

Roxas bucked against his mouth. “I don’t know how long I’m going to last,” he moaned while putting his hands through the slate-haired man’s tresses. Zexion smiled when he felt Roxas’ hands in his hair and allowed the blonde to guide his movements with his mouth.

Soon, he was running his tongue up and down his length, tasting the drops of pre-cum that were emerging for his tip. _There’s nothing sweeter than this_ , Zexion thought as he lapped it up and began to hum against Roxas’ member, while taking his length completely in, feeling it hit the back of his throat. He had learned not to gag and relaxed his throat to allow more in. He slowly reached up and began to fondle the blonde’s balls, continuing his ministrations with his tongue. He felt Roxas’ pulse speed up on the vein in his length and knew that the blonde was close. He sucked faster and harder, not minding that Roxas was gripping his hair tightly, while thrusting his hips faster and faster, making Zexion take him all in every single thrust.

“Gahhh! Zexion!” Roxas howled as he released his orgasm in Zexion’s mouth. Zexion greedily swallowed his lover’s essence and continued to milk him with his tongue and mouth until he felt that he had given all he was going to give to him. He took his hands and wiped at his mouth and slowly rose back up to meet the blonde.

Smiling his special smile for him, Roxas pulled Zexion closer and kissed him deeply. He could feel himself getting excited again as he tasted himself on the other man’s lips, but knew that they could not continue for now. “I love you,” he said quietly and slowly pulled up his pants with one hand, while the other opened a portal.

“I know.”

“See you soon?” Roxas asked, not wanting to wait for an answer and went through the portal.

Zexion smiled shyly and nodded. “Of course.”

As to when he was going to see that particular blonde, it was going to be a lot sooner than either of them had anticipated.


	17. Chapter 17

_*Elsewhere in the Castle*_  

Demyx was super excited that Zexion was back home. However, there was a part of his mind that just would not shut up. It kept replaying what had happened the night before ( _and that morning_ ) over and over. He almost let it slip out when he was talking to Zexion! But he was pretty sure that he covered up his thoughts nicely, just passing over the sudden outburst and moved on.

He was walking to the Grey Area since he knew that his Zexy was going to be in a meeting with Saix. He didn’t know how long he was going to be gone, so he decided to just sit around and practice some music for a bit. He was holding his sitar close to him and sat in one of the chairs in the Grey Area. He saw that none of the other members were around, but it didn’t really matter to him. All he wanted to do was play.

After playing for a bit with his head down, he felt like someone was watching him. He looked up and felt his breath leave his body. He saw Xigbar sitting on the couch opposite of where he was sitting. He felt a blush rising up on his cheeks when the other man smiled at him. He knew that they rarely had interacted before last night, but decided he was going to change that.

“Hey Xiggy! Want to come over and sit with me?” Demxy asked, after he waved at the other man. He smiled when he saw Xigbar laugh.

“Sure, why the hell not?” The one-eyed man got up from where he was sitting and made his way over to Demyx. No one else was still around.

When Xigbar sat down across from Demyx, Demyx smiled. “Is this weird?” He asked quietly, while plucking the strings on his sitar.

“Why would it be weird?”

Blushing, Demyx said “I don’t know. We’ve never really spoken a whole lot before...”

Xigbar laughed. “It’s ok, kid. Don’t worry about it. I’m here to listen to you play some music, that’s all. Call it the right place at the right time, if you want.” He winked with his one good eye and Demyx let out a chuckle.

Picking out some notes on his sitar, Demyx set into a comfortable improvisation and just let the music flow through him. No one else joined them in the Grey Area; perhaps the rest were out on assignment. Demyx found that he didn’t care. He just played as if he were alone. What he didn’t notice was that the other man was watching closely with his one golden eye. What Demyx didn’t know was that all Xigbar was thinking about was what had happened a few hours earlier. Xigbar had a soft smile on his face, watching his young lover play his sitar blissfully unaware of his audience.

When Demxy finished playing, he looked up and saw Demyx was still the only one in the room. He quickly got up and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. “Thanks for listening to me, Xigbar. It really means a lot to me.” Demyx quickly sat back down, realizing that they weren’t “safe” out in the open.

Raising his hand to his cheek, Xigbar grinned. He waited until Demyx was finished with his next set before he approached him. He got up and walked towards where he was sitting on the couch.

“Hey Demyx.”

Demyx felt his breath catch in his throat. “Yes?”

Xigbar leaned close and whispered in his ear “I want to see you again soon.”

Doing his best not to squeal giddily, Demyx nodded his head. “Me too,” he whispered.

“Can we meet tonight?”

Demyx became conflicted. He wanted to spend time with Zexion tonight, being that it was his first night back in the castle, but another (stronger) part wanted to see what would happen with Xigbar. He sighed. “Let me think about it.”

Smiling, Xigbar leaned over quickly brushed his hand against Demyx’ growing arousal. “Don’t think too long about it. If you want to, come to my room at 11pm tonight. You know where it is?” He waited until he saw Demyx nod his head yes before moving away. “Then maybe I’ll see you. If not, it’s ok. There’s always tomorrow.” Xigbar stood up and walked out of the Grey Area.

“But what if I don’t want to wait until tomorrow?” Demyx moaned to himself, once Xigbar had left the area. He saw that he was still alone and decided to just head back to his room. He figured that Zexion would be out of his meeting soon enough and would come and find him in his sanctuary. Now, what was he going to do about 11pm tonight?

…

After Roxas and Zexion had left his office, Saix placed his head on his desk. To have his Superior ask him to call him by name and not by his title kind of threw him off. He wasn’t used to having to deal with that sort of behavior from that man. He kept his head on his desk and just laid there.

The next thing he knew, someone was touching his shoulders. “You’re so tense. What’s wrong?” Axel asked, having portaled in for their meeting.

“You can’t even begin to understand the stress I’m under.”

“Hah! Stress you’re under? My lover just came back from a mission, as did I, and all I could do was think about you. You want to talk about stress, then let’s do this.” Axel laughed hypocritically while moving around Saix’ desk to sit in front of him.

“What are you doing here?”

“You said we were to have a meeting around 3:30. So here I am. What’s going on?” The redhead leaned back in his chair and placed his hands behind his head.

Saix sighed. “Not a whole lot, quite honestly. My prior meeting finished a little bit ago, and quite frankly has thrown me off.”

“What happened?” Axel sat up in his chair, looking at his friend closely.

“I was told by the Superior to address him by his first name.”

Axel looked back at him in shock. “What? Are you serious?”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“What does that even mean?” Axel asked.

“Fuck if I know. All I know is that I’d like to get out of here. Care to join me?” Saix opened a portal in his office.

“Do you even have to ask?” Axel quickly grabbed Saix hand and went through the portal with him.

…

Zexion decided to walk back to his room, rather than portal from the Soundless Prison. He wanted to take a few minutes to make sure that he had calmed down enough to head back to his room without raising any suspicions. He adjusted his cloak and continued up the stairs to his room.

Upon entering, he noticed that Demyx had left. He had said something about being in the Grey Area and to come find him after his meeting. He closed the door to his room and just leaned against it, sighing. He didn’t want to go find Demyx. Not after what just occurred after his meeting.

He went to his bathroom and brushed his teeth. He knew that he was bound to see Demyx again, and didn’t want to have the taste of Roxas in his mouth. He leaned against his bathroom sink. _Roxas_ , he though bringing his hand up to his lips, _what are you doing to me?_

He felt his pants tightening as he continued to think of the look on Roxas’ face before they parted a little while ago. He turned on his shower and decided it was time to alleviate some of this “tension” in his nether regions.

Stepping under the spray of water, Zexion leaned back against the tiled wall, letting the hot water cascade over his body. He had locked the door prior to his entering the shower, so he knew no one would be able to bother him. Reaching down he began to stroke himself, letting the water be a natural lubricant. He could feel himself getting harder as he continued to touch himself.

“Roxas,” he moaned softly as he imagined the blonde touching him, rather than him having to do it himself. He imagined that instead of his hand, Roxas’ lips were around his length and was taking him deep inside of his mouth. Stroking himself slowly, he took his other hand and began to play with his balls. Never before had he thought to do this to himself before the blonde showed him what fun it could be to include them in the interaction.

Picking up speed, he felt himself getting close to release. After the impromptu session with Roxas earlier, he could not wait to let his tension leak out of him. He reached behind him and placed his index finger up his entrance, trying to touch the bundle of nerves he knew would increase the pleasure of his orgasm tenfold. He stopped breathing when he felt it and quickly brushed against it, while his other hand began to move at a rapid pace. One more touch against those nerves and he felt himself releasing his essence, letting the water wash it down the drain. He had bit his lip hard to stifle the scream he had wanted to make, not quite sure if Demyx had tried to come and find him.

He quickly finished in the shower and towel dried himself off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out into his bedroom.

“Someone looks all flushed,” a voice said behind Zexion.

He turned quickly and held on to his towel, afraid it would drop, feeling his cheeks heat up instantly. “Huh?”

“Just kidding Zexy! I didn’t want to disturb you when I heard the water running! How’d your meeting go?” Demyx bounced over to him.

“Demyx, let me get some clothes on, ok? I’ll come find you in a bit.” Zexion shooed his other lover out of his bedroom.

“Awww...you’re not fun.”

Closing his door, he sighed again and leaned against the door. He almost screamed when he felt someone right next to him.

“Yeah, he’s right. You are no fun.” Roxas whispered in his ear and grabbed a quick kiss before he vanished as quickly as he appeared through a portal.

_I’m screwed_ , Zexion thought to himself as he tried to calm down his racing heart while putting his clothes on.


	18. Chapter 18

_“Fuck if I know. All I know is that I’d like to get out of here. Care to join me?” Saix opened a portal in his office._

_“Do you even have to ask?” Axel quickly grabbed Saix hand and went through the portal with him._

…

Stepping out of the portal, Axel looked around and smiled. Of course they would come back here.

“Really?” Axel asked, looking at Saix and smiling.

“Shut up. I can’t take anything anymore,” Saix mumbled while running a hand through his long blue hair. “It was the first place I thought of to get away.”

Still smiling, Axel said “Well, I’m flattered.”

“Don’t be. I didn’t have you in mind when I thought of this place,” Saix said quietly, not really being truthful.

Closing the gap between the two of them, Axel leaned in and whispered in his ear. “Liar.” He placed a sweet kiss at the spot right underneath his earlobe. Axel stepped back and grinned. “What are we doing here?”

Saix walked over to a bench and sat down. “At the moment? You’re adding to my insanity.” He sat forward and placed his elbows on his knees, putting his hands on either side of his head. He leaned forward and stared at the ground.

The town around them was full of life. The area of town that Saix had decided to come to was a bit quieter, an alleway to be precise. Neither of them had been back to this place together since they had been human. Truth be told, they were in the same alleyway that two other Nobodies had met in secret just a few weeks prior. But that is neither here nor there. Just a coincidence.

Axel had a worried look on his face as he stared at his friend sitting on the bench. He walked over and kneeled down in front of him.

“Hey. What’s really bothering you?” Axel placed a hand on the bluenette’s knee.

Raising his amber eyes, Saix looked into emerald green ones. “I don’t know,” he whispered. “Hearing the Superior ask me to call him by his name makes me nervous. What if this means he wants to....” Saix shuddered at the thought.

“It’ll be ok. So what if he does? Are you saying you would feel bad about it if you were to do something with him?” Axel questioned his friend, with a slight joking tone in his voice.

“Of course I would!” Saix scathed, glaring at the redhead.

“Why would you?”

“I don’t want to hurt your feelings.”

Axel laughed. “You’re joking, right? Sai, don’t worry about it. Hello? I’m with Roxas, remember? He’s my boyfriend. Technically, I’m just your fuck buddy.”

“Is that all I am to you?”

“Of course not. But you know what I mean. You complete me in a way that Roxas never can.”

“So why aren’t we in a relationship?”

“Do you want to be in a relationship with me? I think we’re doing just fine as how we are right now.” Axel stood up and began to pace.

“I’ve thought about it.”

Sighing, Axel turned to his friend. “Look, if you’re serious, then we can discuss this later. However, I think that should anything present itself with the Superior, then you should act upon it. What’s to say if you don’t, then he sends you out on a dangerous mission alone? Huh? What do you think that will do to me?” He kneeled back down in front of his friend, grabbing one of his hands from his hair. “I would be lost without you. Please don’t deny the Superior anything. And maybe he doesn’t want you. Maybe he was just being nice.” Axel laughed soundlessly. “If you’re so worried, don’t be.” Axel leaned forward and captured the bluenette’s lips with his. “Just think that it’s me doing those things to you,” he kissed him again, this time running his tongue along his lower lip, seeking entrance. When Saix opened his mouth slightly, Axel did not hesitate.

Putting as much passion as he could muster into the kiss, Axel explored Saix’ mouth with his tongue, feeling the blunette relax against him and fall into the kiss. Grabbing his hands, Axel pulled the blunette up with him and spun him around so he would be against the wall. Pushing himself against the blunette, he spread his legs so he could feel the other man’s arousal press against him. “Can you feel that?” Axel pressed his hips against his lover’s hips. He felt the man shudder and heard him moan into his ear. “Who am I?” Axel whispered into the other man’s ear.

“Axel!” Saix moaned loudly, while bucking his hips harder into the other man’s.

Axel bit down on his throat, kissing down the neck to bite him lower. Marking his lover as his own. He sucked desperately below his collar bone, biting harder as he heard the blunette moan louder and louder the harder he bit. The sounds coming out of him were driving Axel insane. He quickly reached under Saix’ cloak and palmed his length. “Do you want me?” Axel bit Saix’ ear as he spoke into his ear.

“Gaia, yes. I need you,” Saix moaned.

Slowly unzipping his pants, Axel slid down Saix’ pants off of his body, as well as his underwear. He grabbed his arousal again, with his gloved hand.

“Take off your glove. I want to feel your skin against mine,” Saix uttered as he leaned his head back agains the wall.

Happy to oblige him, Axel raised his hand to his lips and began to bite the tips of his fingers, slowly pulling the glove off. He locked eyes with Saix while doing this, going slower and slower to tease the other man. Saix bucked against him. “I need you now,” he growled. Axel smiled and used his teeth to remove the glove all the way off of his hand. He inched his way back down to his freed erection and ever so carefully placed his hand back on his length. Both men moaned loudly at the contact.

Moving his hand up and down his length, Axel could feel himself getting more and more aroused. He reached under his own cloak and lowered his pants. He raised his free hand and brought it up to Saix’ mouth. “Take off my other glove,” he moaned sensuously to Saix. Saix did not hesitate and began to bite at each fingertip, gently pulling the glove off of his hand. Once it was off, they both looked at each other with lust-filled eyes and Saix let the glove drop. Axel took his hand and slowly licked it from his palm up to his middle finger, never breaking eye contact. Not knowing what was going to happen, Saix moaned in frustration. Axel smirked and lathered up his hand some more and then placed in on himself. He moaned at the contact with his throbbing erection, and made sure to continue stroking his lover. He took his wet hand and placed it at Saix’ entrance. He didn’t give him a second to breathe, he just stuck one finger in him.

“GAIA!” Saix shouted and he felt Axel slide a wet finger inside of him. He continued to moan as he was being hand fucked by the redhead. “I need you inside of me!” He jerked in Axel’s hand, wanting - no, needing to feel the other man inside of him.

Hoping he was prepared enough, Axel slowly raised Saix up against the wall and placed himself at the bluenette’s entrance He pushed his tip in agonizingly slow and shuddered as he felt himself being enclosed inside of his lover. He sighed as he let the pleasure overtake him. Once the initial wave washed over him, he began to slowly slide in and out of him. He leaned in close and whispered in the blunette’s ear, “Who am I?”

“Axel!” Saix moaned softly, enjoying being filled by his lover.

“Say it again.” He began to pound in and out of him faster and faster.

“Axel!”

“And when you’re being fucked by the Superior, whose name will be in your thoughts?”

“AXEL!”  Saix yelled as he felt himself release on his stomach. With his quick release, Axel found himself following soon after. Axel placed his head on Saix’ shoulder and gently placed a kiss on his neck. He slowly slid out of him and fumbled with putting his pants back on.

Looking at his watch, he saw that only an hour had passed. Enough time to make it seem like they had actually been in a proper meeting. “It’s getting late. I should probably head back to HQ,” the redhead said while smiling at the other man.

“You’re probably right. When will I see you again?”

Axel shrugged. “You summon me whenever you need me. You know I will coming running to you, anytime - day or night. “ He opened a portal and made his way over to it.

“Of course. I will see you around, then.” Saix said as he watched the redhead leave.

…

Back at the castle, Axel quickly took a shower in his room and made his way over to Roxas’ room. He knocked and then entered when he did not hear anything.

“Huh? I wonder where he could be?” Axel said out loud.

Shortly thereafter, a portal opened in Roxas’ room and out he stepped. He looked up and saw the redhead. “Axel??”

“Where’ve you been?”

 


	19. Chapter 19

**I’m a couple days late! Happy Zemyx day! Back to naughtiness after this! ^_^**

* * *

  
  


_Back at the castle, Axel quickly took a shower in his room and made his way over to Roxas’ room. He knocked and then entered when he did not hear anything._

_“Huh? I wonder where he could be?” Axel said out loud._

_Shortly thereafter, a portal opened in Roxas’ room and out he stepped. He looked up and saw the redhead. “Axel??”_

_“Where’ve you been?”_

…

“I’d ask you the same question.” Roxas said. “But, seeing as I know where you were, what does it matter? Am I not allowed to do things without you since I’ve come back to the castle?” He became a bit defensive. Never before had he acted like this towards the redhead. He didn’t like being ambushed back in his room. Not with where he just was. _And now it becomes difficult_ , he thought to himself. He just hoped that his arousal wasn’t showing through his cloak.

Axel smiled. “It doesn’t, really. I just was hoping you would be here when I decided to come see you. That’s all.” He walked over to the blonde and put his arms around him. Roxas prayed that he smelled like himself and not Zexion. “Lighten up. Stop being so defensive towards me.”

Roxas sighed and put his arms around the tall redhead. “I’ve missed you too, Axel. Do you have any plans this evening?” Hoping to distract him, Roxas decided to play along with his boyfriend.

“Whatever you want to do with me, those will be my plans.”

Pulling away, Roxas laughed. “You’re such a dork, Axel. What does that even mean?”

Axel put his hand on Roxas’ face and pulled him close. Roxas bit his lip nervously. Leaning down, Axel captured Roxas’ lips in a soft kiss. Roxas relaxed into his hand and let himself be taken over by the kiss. He opened his mouth slightly to allow Axel entrance, and Axel took it greedily. The next thing Roxas knew, he was lying on his bed with Axel on top of him.

“I’ve missed you so much, Roxas.”

Instead of answering with words, being afraid he would let something slip, Roxas answered with a deeper kiss. He drew the redhead close to his body and found he wanted a smaller body against his. The tall, lanky redhead didn’t quite feel the same as the petite slate-haired man he had just surprised and left standing there. He reached up and pulled the redhead closer to his body, both moaning appreciatively of the contact.

Roxas turned his head to the side and closed his eyes, feeling Axel’s lips on his neck kissing him gently. Keeping his eyes closed, he let himself go and just wanted to feel. He didn’t want to think about who he was with, who he desired to be with, or who he wanted to be touched by. He would be submissive to his boyfriend, hoping it wouldn’t be too long before someone else was on top of him.

…

“Can I come back in yet?” Demyx whined outside of Zexion’s room.

Zexion adjusted his clothes and made sure that nothing seemed out of place. For Roxas to just show up and then leave again had left his heart racing. _What if Demyx had still been in here?_ he thought to himself. _Screw it. He wasn’t. So no harm done._ He opened the door and smiled. “Of course you can come back in.”

Demyx bounced into the room and sat down on Zexion’s bed. “Yay! Oh Zexy! Now can we hang out? You don’t have to go anywhere, do you?” The blue eyed man pleaded with his lover.

Smiling, Zexion said “I have nowhere to be. You are more than welcome to stay here for as long as you’d like.” He placed his arms around the larger blonde and sighed against his shoulder. Not quite the body type he was expecting to be in his arms, but beggars could not be choosers sometimes.

Turning to face him, Demyx captured Zexion’s lips in a quick kiss. Becoming emboldened, he quickly turned the quick kiss into a long, sensual kiss. Zexion closed his eyes, feeling his lover’s lips against his and felt himself moving into a familiar pattern. Kissing Demyx was a completely different experience than kissing Roxas. Where Roxas was full of passion and heat, Demyx’ kisses were full of tenderness and sweetness. Zexion opened his mouth and placed his tongue on Demyx’ lips, asking for entrance softly. Demyx quickly obliged and their tongues began a dance.

Both were thinking of others while deepening the kiss. One of a more petite blonde, and the other of a muscular man. Neither of them knew this, but continued on with their foreplay.

“Zexy, I’ve missed you so much. It’s been so long so we’ve been together like this,” Zexion sighed as Demyx whispered into his ear.

“I’m sorry I’ve been gone for so long.”

Placing a kiss on his earlobe, Zexion smiled as Demyx continued kissing his neck. “It doesn’t matter right now. You’re here. That’s all I care about,” the blonde said as he made his way lower down the lithe man next to him. Zexion moaned softly as he felt Demyx begin to kiss down his body. “Lie back,” he instructed. Without hesitating, Zexion laid back on the bed, effectively obscuring the view of Demyx who was between his legs. All he could see was the top of his head. _Roxas_ , he thought to himself as he felt the other man’s lips against his erection.

He moaned loudly when the hyper blonde took out his length and began to stroke it gently while placing kisses on the top of the head, licking up any wetness that had been collecting there. Always with him it was gentle and soft. A part of him wanted to thrust himself deeper into the mouth that was kissing him, but didn’t for fear of upsetting him. Instead, he closed his eyes and let Demyx take control.

Slowly lowering his pants all the way down his body, Demyx continued to lick and suck on the man he had missed so much. A part of him wanted to take his bookworm, but another part in the back of his mind was nagging him about 11 pm. His heart fluttered excitedly when he thought of that hour and decided that he would only suck off his lover, as opposed to taking him.

Sucking harder and sliding his tongue up and down his long shaft, Zexion began to feel himself getting close to his release. He wasn’t quite sure if Demyx was going to let him release in his mouth or not, so he moaned out “I’m close, Dem. I’m real close.”

Instead of pulling away, Zexion was shocked when he felt the other man begin to work his mouth faster, and groaned loudly when he felt his hand begin to touch his sac. “Ngghh....” Zexion moaned, afraid to say names for fear of shouting out the wrong one. “Faster!” He moaned while gripping the sheets as he felt Demyx tongue move faster up and down his length. He felt the tingle in his stomach and quickly released inside of his mouth “Ahh!” Zexion continued to moan loudly as he felt Demyx suck up his fluid. Once he had felt he had done enough, Demyx slowly took his mouth off of his length and began to kiss his way back up his body.

He placed a kiss on the side of his bookworm’s head. “Welcome home?” Demyx giggled.

“Thanks. I’m glad to be back.” He knew that Demyx would never kiss him after finishing him like that. A part of him was sad because he loved tasting himself on another man’s lips, but was glad because he enjoyed doing that with his other lover.

Zexion looked at the clock and saw that it was close to 11. He suddenly felt extremely tired. “Hey Dem?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you mind if I sleep alone tonight? I’m still really tired after the long week away. I’d rather get a good night’s sleep so I can be ready for you tomorrow.” He winked as he sat up to look at the other man. He had seen a flash in the darkest corner of his room and made sure that Demyx would not look over there.

Demyx looked at the clock and his eyes widen for a brief second. “Sure, it’s no problem Zexy. You get some rest. I love you.” He placed another kiss on the man’s cheek and made his way to his bedroom door.  “I’ll see you tomorrow?” He asked while he opened the door.

“Of course. Good night Demyx.”

“Sweet dreams Zexy,” Demyx quickly left the room and closed the door.

Zexion sat up on the bed and stared in shock. “How long have you been there?”

Roxas walked over to him and quickly grabbed his lips in a deep kiss. “Long enough to become extremely aroused. Fuck, I hate not being able to touch you.”

Zexion moaned appreciatively as the lips he had wanted to be on his were there once again.

…

When Demyx saw what the time was when he had finished with Zexion, he felt himself get flustered but tried not to say anything. He just agreed that the other man needed his sleep and quickly left. He walked down the hallway and entered the founding members of the Organization area. He walked up to one of the doors and knocked softly.

“Come in,” someone called out.

Demyx opened the door and stepped inside the room. He about melted when he saw what he had been waiting for sitting up in the bed, shirtless and apparently waiting.

“Am I too late?” Demyx asked quietly as he crossed the room to the bed.

“Not at all,” Xigbar replied and pulled the boy down for a kiss.

 


	20. Chapter 20

_When Demyx saw what the time was when he had finished with Zexion, he felt himself get flustered but tried not to say anything. He just agreed that the other man needed his sleep and quickly left. He walked down the hallway and entered the founding members of the Organization area. He walked up to one of the doors and knocked softly._

_“Come in,” someone called out._

_Demyx opened the door and stepped inside the room. He about melted when he saw what he had been waiting for sitting up in the bed, shirtless and apparently waiting._

_“Am I too late?” Demyx asked quietly as he crossed the room to the bed._

_“Not at all,” Xigbar replied and pulled the boy down for a kiss._

**…**

Relaxing into the kiss, Demyx let himself be pulled down into the bed with the older man. He sighed as the older man continued to kiss him softly, while slowly taking off his cloak. He grinned sheepishly when he heard the man snicker.

“Seriously?” Xigbar said, this time letting out a laugh.

Demyx had decided to wear nothing under his cloak except for a pair of bright blue boxers. No shirt, no pants. Only the awful bright blue boxers. He had done it earlier in the evening when he had made up his mind about showing up to Xigbar’s room.

“Don’t make fun of me,” he said quietly.

Golden eyes locked on to aquamarine ones and he smiled. “I could never make fun of you. You’re too damn adorable for that.” He pulled the blonde closer to his body, while swiftly taking off his cloak. “I’m so glad you decided to be here tonight,” he whispered into the blonde’s ear.

Shuddering, Demyx sighed. He moaned some more as he felt the other man’s lips begin to travel down his neck. Moving his head to the side more, for better access, he cried out as he felt the other man’s teeth sink into his neck, biting him delicately. He grasped his head and held him there. “More!” He cried out as he felt Xigbar increase the pressure on his neck. He writhed under him, feeling himself getting more and more aroused by each passing moment. He released Xigbar’s head and grabbed onto the sheet below him.

“I had no idea you’d like it rough,” Xigbar growled out. He began to travel down Demyx’ body and pulled down his boxers. Demyx felt a blush spread over his body as his new lover looked him over. He couldn’t get over how incredible it felt to be looked at in the way that Xigbar was examining his body. He gasped when he felt the man place a kiss on the top of his erection. “Perfection,” Xigbar whispered as he continued to pepper kisses on his throbbing member.

Not wasting any time, Xigbar reached up to the blonde with one hand and held out two fingers to him. Knowing what to do, Demyx gladly accepted the two fingers into his mouth and began to lick them. He imagined they were Xigbar’s arousal and began to moan, feeling ridges on his fingers making him think of the ridges on his cock, sucking faster. Xigbar laid his head against the blonde’s chest and was unable to suppress the ecstasy wanting to be released from his mouth. “Fuck yes, Demyx. Suck harder,” he ground out as he continued to let the blonde suck on his fingers. It became too much for him and slowly pulled his fingers out of the blonde’s mouth.

“Noo....” Demyx whined when Xigbar had taken his fingers away.

“Shh....don’t worry baby,” Xigbar said. His plans of assaulting the boy had changed. He made his way back up Demyx’ body and placed himself over Demyx’ shoulders. He lowered himself down, angling his arousal down, directly at Demyx’ mouth. He leaned over and whispered,

“Suck. I know you want to. I know you want to taste me.” As soon as Demyx opened his mouth wide, he put his cock inside of his mouth.

Moaning, Demyx ran his tongue over the actual ridges he was just imagining a few moments before. Tasting his lover like this made him suck harder. Did it bother him that his lover was straddling his body, holding on to his headboard as he sucked him off? Not in the slightest. In fact, he angled his head so he could take more of the older man into his mouth.

“Oh, fuck yes Demyx.” Xigbar vocally affirmed to Demyx that he was doing things correctly. He had never sucked someone off in this position before. Becoming daring, he placed his hands on Xigbar’s backside and spread his cheeks a bit. By spreading his cheeks, he had raised the other man up a bit. Demyx took a deep breath and let his arousal slide out of his mouth. He smiled when he heard the other man whimper and quickly set about to make another noise come out of him. He looked up and saw the man leaning against the headboard, angling downward to watch Demyx.

Grinning, Demyx went and began to suck on his sac. “Nngh!” Xigbar moaned appreciatively, angling his body so it would be easier for Demyx to access. He began to kiss the area between his entrance and his sac. Demyx smiled when he heard Xigbar moan the loudest he’s moaned yet. “Oh Gaia, yes.” Demyx then took his hands and spread Xigbar a little more and then angled his body to gently take his tongue and run it along his entrance. It took everything inside of Xigbar to not scream in pleasure. Truth be told, Xigbar had never let anyone be this intimate with him, ever. And now that he had, he didn’t think he was ever going to look back.

When Demyx felt he was wet enough, he placed two fingers at this entrance and slowly slid them in. He began to scissor his fingers, making Xigbar wince at the pain/pleasure he was feeling. He also began to suck on his sac again, knowing full well the man may collapse on top of him from the noises he kept making. He smiled to himself, loving that he had this power over someone older than himself. He slowly slid his fingers out of his body and pressed his body to move lower.

Knowing what Demyx had intended, Xigbar quickly raised his hand and told the blonde to lick his palm. The blonde did and made sure to lather it up nicely. He himself began to moan as he felt the older man place his now wet palm on his arousal, making sure it was lubricated enough. Xigbar held himself over Demyx and placed himself over his now slick arousal.

“You ready?”

Instead of answering, Demyx grabbed a hold of Xigbar’s hips and lowered him down on his erection. Both men moaned appreciatively, stilling for a moment to let both adjust to the new position. Aquamarine eyes met with golden ones and Demyx whispered “Ride me, Xigbar.”

Not needing to be told twice, the older man began to set a pace for the two of them. The moans that both were making were loud and animalistic. Demyx could feel himself getting close to release, so he reached down and began to pump Xigbar’s length, eliciting louder cries from the man above him. “Oh Gaia, Demyx. I’m going to come!”

Demyx began to jerk him harder. “Come for me!” Demyx stilled when he felt the man release over both of their bodies, making his hand slick with the release, continuing to milk it out of him. He felt himself release inside of him and moaned loudly. Both men stayed in their positions for a second, allowing their bodies to come down off of their euphoric high. Then, Xigbar slowly raised himself up and laid down next to Demyx.

“I need for you to know something,” the older man said has he ran his hand through the blonde’s hair gently.

“Yes?” Demyx practically purred as the older man ran his hands through his hair.

“I’ve never allowed someone to do that to me before,” Xigbar placed a light kiss on Demyx’ forehead. “I’m glad it was you.”

Demyx grinned. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. It won’t always be like this. I liked having you inside of me, but something just came over me tonight that I -” He was silenced by a pair of lips gently kissing him.

After a few minutes of delicate kisses, Xigbar smiled. “I know, baby. It’s ok.” He grabbed the blonde, and Demyx rested his face against his hairy chest. “Let’s get some sleep.”

The two fell asleep in each other’s arms. And early in the morning, Demyx left quietly and returned to his room.

…

* _One Week Later_ *

  
A week had passed since everyone had returned to headquarters. Everyone had gone out on assignments, with other Organization members, or alone, but no one had been paired again with each other. And to make matters worse, there had been no time during the week when the illicit lovers could see one another. Everyone was feeling the strain in their normal relationships, not being able to find time to see each other secretly.

On Friday, both Axel and Roxas had returned from separate missions and were making their way back to their room. They had passed by Zexion and Demyx, walking down the hallway. Roxas raised his head and made brief eye contact with Zexion, trying to show how desperately he wanted to be with him through a quick glance. He saw Zexion smile at him and nod, and then continued walking down the hall with Axel.

As they turned the corner, Axel grabbed Roxas and threw him against the wall. He began to kiss him passionately, and Roxas opened his mouth to allow the redhead in, beginning a fight for supremacy with their tongues.

When both of them had to take a breath, Axel began to kiss the side of his neck. Roxas moaned loudly and said, “Fuck yes, Zexion!”

As soon as the name left his lips, Axel stopped what he was doing. Roxas bit his lip hard, not believing he just slipped up like that.

Axel looked at him with burning emerald eyes. “What did you say?” 

…

* * *

 

**A/N: Duh duh dun!!! What’s going to happen next? Can you believe Roxas?!**


	21. Chapter 21

_When both of them had to take a breath, Axel began to kiss the side of his neck. Roxas moaned loudly and said, “Fuck yes, Zexion!”_

_As soon as the name left his lips, Axel stopped what he was doing. Roxas bit his lip hard, not believing he just slipped up like that._

_Axel looked at him with burning emerald eyes. “What did you say?”_

…

Roxas looked at Axel calmly. “I said Zexion.”

Axel looked broken. “Why?” he asked.

“We just passed him and Demyx in the hall. I’m sorry. It was an honest mistake. I don’t know what made me say it.” Roxas played dumb as best as he could. Inside he was having a major panic attack.

_Fuck! Did that just really happen?_ he thought to himself. _There is no way that I was that careless. Let’s hope he believes me._

Staring deep into his blue eyes, Axel said “Are you sure? Is there something you’re not telling me?” He pressed the blonde boy against the wall, keeping him trapped there.

Roxas laughed. “What on earth do you mean, Axel? Something I’m not telling you?? As if. What do you want me to say? That I’ve been fucking Zexion while you’re out on missions?” _Please don’t believe me. Please don’t believe me._

“Yeah, right.” Axel said and a huge grin broke out on his face. “I know you only like redheads.” Axel grabbed his lips and began to kiss him again. Roxas sighed into the kiss, grateful that his boyfriend bought the lie, for now. He knew that he could not mess up again.

While Axel continued his assault on the blonde, he heard someone say “Geez you two, get a room.” When Roxas opened his eyes, he saw that both Demyx and Zexion were walking back past them. Again, cerulean eyes locked with steel-gray eyes. _I have to get out of here before I snap again._

“Axel! Let’s take their advice, huh?” Roxas began to pull Axel into his room, while he watched Zexion and Demyx go into Demyx’ room.

“Roxas, you are no fun sometimes, you know that?” Axel said, quickly pushing the boy down on the bed. The next thing they heard was someone knocking on Roxas’ door. Axel sighed and got up. “I’ll get the door.”

Axel walked over to the door and opened it. There stood the flower boy, Marluxia. “Axel, I thought I would find you here.”

“You were looking for me?” Roxas watched the exchange between the two men from his bed. He didn’t really care for Marluxia all that much.

“I’ve been sent to collect you. It seems that Saix needs your immediate assistance,” Marluxia said gracefully.

“Fine. I’ll be there in a bit.”

“Meet him in the Grey Area.”

“I got it.”

Roxas watched as the redhead crossed the room to come over to him. “Looks like I’ve got to go, Roxas.” Nodding, Roxas pulled the redhead down for a quick kiss.

“When will you be back?” Roxas asked, feigning interest. He did care about his redhead. He knew that he did. But seeing the slate-haired man made him desperately want to see him instead right at this moment.

“I don’t know. I never know when Saix demands an audience with me.” He tousled the blonde’s spikes. “I’ll be back soon, ok?” He smiled and began to walk out of the room.

“Hey Axel?”

“Yeah?”

“Be safe, ok? Don’t be gone too long.” Roxas smiled.

“Of course,” Axel opened the door and walked out of the room.

Roxas groaned loudly and laid back against his bed. _I think I’m going to die soon._

…

Seeing Roxas being kissed by Axel made Zexion’s stomach drop. He hadn’t seen that particular blonde for the past week. When he heard Demyx make a comment about them getting a room, he quickly shot a glance over to him and they had held a gaze for a second. Zexion was dying. He didn’t want to be with the sitar player right then.

When they got back to Demyx’ room, Zexion held out his hand. “Demyx, I’m not feeling so well. I think I’m going to go back to my room and lie down for a bit. Do you mind?”

Demyx looked down at his boyfriend. “Of course I don’t mind. Are you sure? You wouldn’t be more comfortable here in my bed, so I can nurture you back to health?” He tried to beg his boyfriend to stay.

“Not right now. But I’ll come find you late, is that ok?” Zexion began to speak quieter, to amplify that he was not feeling well.

“You betcha. Go get some rest, Zexy. I adore you and I want you well fast. Besides, after what we did last night, I know I could use the extra rest as well.” Demyx winked at Zexion. It was true, the night before they had had intense sex.

“Demyx....” Zexion said, blushing. “I’ll see you later, ok?” He placed a chaste kiss on his lover’s cheek and walked out the door.

Instead of heading to his own room, he walked across the hall and knocked on the door.

“Come in,” he heard Roxas call from far away. _Here goes nothing._

When he entered the room, he couldn’t find the blonde anywhere. Before he could even ask where he was, he was told. “I’m in the restroom. I’ll be out in a bit. Whoever you are, you can either wait or come back later.” Zexion heard the distinct sound of the shower being turned on. He grinned as he thought of what may happen when he walked in there. He gave Roxas a few minutes after he heard him step into the shower.

He quietly opened the door to the bathroom and silently closed it, locking the door as quietly as possible. He slid out of his cloak and clothes and left them in a pile on the floor. He hoped that Roxas was facing the opposite direction of where he was going to get in, or he had his eyes closed. _Bingo._  He had his eyes closed. He snuck into the shower and with one hand began to touch him, while the other put a hand quickly over his mouth as the blonde began to scream.

“Roxas! It’s me.” Zexion said, trying to calm the blonde down. He didn’t lower his hand from his mouth yet. Zexion leaned closer and whispered in his ear, “Gaia, I’ve wanted you so bad this entire week. Seeing you in the hallway a few minutes ago almost destroyed me.” He began to stroke Roxas’ hardening member faster.

Roxas bucked against Zexion’s hand. “If you only knew,” he whispered as both of them let the water run over the two of them.

“What do you want to tell me?” Zexion said as he continued to stroke him, faster and faster, enjoying hearing his breathing become more and more labored.

“Nnghh....don’t stop!” Roxas could feel himself getting close to release.

“What is it you want to tell me, Roxas?” Zexion softly said against his lips.

“I said your name while kissing Axel!” Roxas cried out as he felt himself almost wanting to release. Zexion quickly put his finger on the tip of his arousal and stopped anything from leaking out.

“Say my name now,” Zexion urged the blonde. “Say my name as I make you come hard, Roxas.” Zexion fervently began to stroke him faster and faster, letting the water be a natural lubricant for him. 

“Zexion!!!” Roxas shouted as he felt himself release upon himself and the other man. He began to gasp for breath as he came down off of his orgasmic high. Zexion could feel himself wanting to release as well, but didn’t want to do it alone.

“Fuck, I’ve missed you,” Roxas said as he captured the slate-haired man’s mouth in a frenzied kiss. “All I’ve wanted is you this past week. Not being able to see you, no, not being able to touch you as made me crazy.” Roxas whispered to Zexion.

Zexion felt himself straining against Roxas. “You don’t know how happy that makes me to hear you say that.” He placed another kiss on his lips. “I need you.”

Roxas smiled knowingly and slowly sank to his knees. “You need me? How, Zexion? How do you need me?” He leaned forward once he was at eye level with Zexion’s arousal. He placed a gentle kiss on the tip of his erection. “Is this how you need me?” Roxas mewled as he slowly took the Schemer into his mouth.

Zexion leaned his head back against the tile. “Oh Gaia, yes! This. This is what I’ve needed!” He let his senses overtake him. Having Roxas sucking on him was like coming home. Roxas seemed to know more about his anatomy than his own boyfriend did. Roxas was an expert with his tongue. He lowered his hands and threaded them through the blonde spikes. He began to thrust in and out of Roxas’ wet mouth. “Fuck, Roxas. I think I’m going to come!” Zexion moaned loudly.

Sucking harder, Roxas was prepared when he felt the man release inside of his mouth. He loved the taste of Zexion. He tasted so much sweeter than the redhead. He continued to lap at his weeping arousal, swallowing every last drop. He slowly stood up and leaned against Zexion.

“I’m gonna say it again. I’ve missed the fuck out of you.” Roxas said. Zexion lifted his head up and began to deeply kiss the blonde, tasting himself on his tongue. Both men could feel themselves getting worked up again, just by tasting one another. Zexion looked at Roxas. “Come over here,” he moved the blonde to be facing the wall, having him lean against it.

Moaning, Roxas leaned against the tiles, spreading his legs just a bit. He had a feeling he knew what was coming, and was trying desperately to keep it together. Zexion slowly stuck two fingers inside of his entrance and began to open him more. Roxas could not help a moan escaping his lips. “Oh, yes. Right there!” He arched his backside up so that Zexion would brush against the bundle of nerves inside. Zexion did, an almost feather-light touch. Roxas screamed in joy. “More!”

Zexion slipped his fingers out and pushed his already hard arousal at his entrance. Without a warning, he pushed himself deep inside of Roxas. Both of them yelled loudly, not caring if someone heard them or not. After letting his body adjust around his erection, Zexion began to move in and out of the blonde. He began to pick up his pace.

“Say my name,” Roxas begged of the man behind him.

“Roxas.” Zexion whispered in his ear.

“Again!”

Pounding harder into Roxas, Zexion whispered his name again. Over and over Zexion whispered his name as he felt himself coming close to his release. “Come for me, Roxas. Come for me!”

“Zexion!” Roxas moaned loudly as he felt himself come, feeling his lover come directly after him.

Pulling out of him, Zexion began to wash off, taking the time to bathe Roxas as well. He turned off the shower and began to towel dry off. Zexion picked up his clothes and put them back on.

“Now what?” Roxas asked, still trying to come down from his second orgasm.

“We go back to what we were doing,” Zexion smiled sadly.

“But I want to fall asleep with you!” Roxas said. He quickly put on some clothes and both of them walked back out into his room.

“What about the redhead?” Zexion didn’t feel like saying his name right now. He still felt the emptiness inside of his stomach when he thought of him and that kiss they had shared with each other earlier.

“He’s gone for awhile. At least 3 hours or so. Saix summoned him.” Roxas jumped into his bed.

Zexion sighed and climbed into the bed with him. “How on Gaia am I supposed to refuse you?” Zexion smiled and curled up next to his favorite blonde. “Did you really say my name while he was kissing you?”

“Yes.” 

Zexion held Roxas closer to him. “I love you, Roxas...”

“I love you, Zexion.” Roxas whispered back.

…

Axel approached Saix in the Grey Area. “You summoned me?”

“Yes, Axel. I need for you to accompany me on a mission to Castle Oblivion.” The bluenette stared hard at the redhead. He opened a portal for the two of them.

Smiling knowingly, Axel said “After you, then.” He held out his arm. Saix stepped through the portal and Axel followed. 


	22. Chapter 22

_Axel approached Saix in the Grey Area. “You summoned me?”_

_“Yes, Axel. I need for you to accompany me on a mission to Castle Oblivion.” The bluenette stared hard at the redhead. He opened a portal for the two of them._

_Smiling knowingly, Axel said “After you, then.” He held out his arm. Saix stepped through the portal and Axel followed._

…

The portal opened on the 13th floor in the back room. Saix had done some redecorating over the past week. He had created a smaller room within the room, added what equated to a bedroom. He had made certain that no cameras had been installed. The room itself was cloaked from those that did not know about it. Only one person knew of its existence, and now a second.

“Why are we here Saix?” Axel asked.

“I could sense your discomfort, so I sent Marluxia to find you.” Saix looked at Axel and took off his cloak and put it on the floor.

“Serious?” Axel said, also removing his cloak and letting it drop to the floor. “After not seeing you for a week, you sensed my discomfort and that’s the only reason you want to see me??” Axel was flabbergasted.

“Well, as you can see from where we are, I’ve been busy this past week. It isn’t like you don’t have another lover to cater to your needs.”

“But you have Xemnas now, right?” The redhead said quietly. Neither of them liked to talk about other conquests with each other.

“No. Not yet. He has yet to approach me. But I’m sure that day is not far off.” Saix said as he sat down on the bed. “I really don’t know what I’ll do if it does happen.”

Axel sat next to Saix on the bed and grabbed his hand. “It’ll be okay. You know you have me.” He raised his hand and placed a gentle kiss on his upturned palm. “I’m not going to leave you.” Axel quickly raised his head and captured Saix’ lips in a simple kiss.

“Why were you so upset?” Saix whispered against the redhead’s lips. He quickly placed another kiss on them. “Feeling your pain hurt me,” he continued in a low tone.

“Roxas called me by another name.” Axel said simply.

Saix did his best to sound concerned, making it seem like he didn’t already know what was going on between the two petite members of the Organization. “Oh?”

“He claims it was because the person whose name he said happened to be passing by us in the hallway.” He placed his head on Saix’ shoulder. “Honestly? I believe him.”

“You’re joking.”

“He’s never given me a reason to doubt it. So for the time being, I trust him. And it’s not like I can say anything if he is doing something with that person.” He laughed in a mocking tone. “I mean, look at me right now. What am I doing?” He groaned and laid back on the bed. “I’m no better than he is.”

Saix took this as an opportunity and crawled up the bed to be next to Axel. He began to place kisses on his clavicle, gently sucking in the dip of his neck. Axel moaned softly. “Don’t,” Saix said. “Don’t be quiet. I want to hear you moan for me,” he continued to kiss the redhead’s neck, making the man squirm underneath him.

Beginning to kiss down his body, Saix stopped at Axel’s waist. He gently began tugging on his pants, to lower them off of his body. “Do you want this?” Saix asked, watching how Axel’s eyes were half-lidded, just enjoying the intense pleasure that the bluenette was bestowing upon him.

Instead of answering, the redhead bucked his hips against Saix’ hand and began to thrust upward. Saix smiled and gently released his lover’s strained erection from his boxers. Saix placed his lips on the tip of his length and slowly lowered his head down, letting his tongue work its way down his length.

Axel placed his hands on Saix’ head and threaded his fingers through his hair. “Oh Gaia, yes. Isa....more!” When Saix heard his Somebody’s name, he sucked harder. He continued to suck on Axel, letting his tongue run over every bump and savoring the taste of his pre-cum. He slowly let his mouth slide off of him. “Sit up for me,” Saix said quietly.

Obeying, Axel slowly raised himself to be in a sitting position. He kept his eyes on Saix, and Saix grinned mischievously when he saw the emerald eyes widen with what he was doing. Saix was kneeling opposite of Axel, slowly stroking himself off. He groaned as he slowly pumped his own length in his hands. He arched his back, while still on his knees, and said “You like watching me?”

“Fuck, yes.” Axel barely could control his own voice as he sat watching his lover touch himself like that. He could feel his own length wanting to be touched as well. As if reading his mind, Saix said “Why don’t you touch yourself for me?” Axel obliged and began to stroke himself at the same speed that Saix was stroking himself.

“Look at me,” Saix commanded. Lust-filled amber eyes locked with emerald eyes as the two of them continued to masturbate for each other. “Oh Gaia, this feels so good,” Saix moaned, bringing up his free hand to his chest. He gently tweaked his own nipple while never breaking eye contact with Axel.

Almost coming from watching Saix, Axel had to pace himself. “Fuck, Sai. You’re pushing me so close to the edge...” Axel whimpered as he continued letting his hand slip up and down his length. He pretended that it was Saix’ hand that was doing the work, and he was the one touching the bluenette. He moaned loudly as he watched Saix lick his palm and move it up and down on his length.

“Turn around,” Saix said softly. Axel did as he was told, making the bluenette smile. He pressed himself against the redhead’s entrance. “Don’t be quiet,” Saix whispered into his ear as he slowly pushed himself into him.

“Oh! Oh!! More!” Axel yelled loudly. “Deeper! I want you deeper inside of me, Saix!” Saix did as he was asked, pushing himself deeper inside of the redhead, holding on to his hips tightly. He began to set a pace for them.

“Why don’t you touch yourself?” Saix moaned into Axel’s ear, slowly thrusting in and out of him at an antagonizing slow pace.

Axel mewled as he began to stroke himself, all the while letting Saix fill him up. Saix couldn’t take it any longer. He began to move in and out of the redhead at a faster pace. Watching him touch himself was driving him closer and closer to his release. As he continued to press against the man’s sweet spot, he reached around and began pumping with Axel’s hand, wanting to bring him to completion faster.

“Oh Gaia!” Axel moaned loudly as he felt another hand grab his length. The two began to jerk him off, all the while feeling Saix push deeper and deeper inside of him. “Oh, Isa! I’m going to come!” Axel kept thrusting faster and faster, and Saix kept pumping faster and faster.

“Come for me, Lea!” Saix bit down on the redhead’s shoulder as he felt himself release his orgasm inside of the man, while he felt the other man release at the same time, coating both of their hands in the sticky white substance.

Both sat there for a second, letting their bodies come back down from their euphoric high. Saix slowly slid out of Axel and flopped down on the bed next to him. He touched the redhead’s shoulder where he had just bitten him.

“Whoops. That may leave a mark.”

Axel shrugged. “It’s ok. I don’t plan on being around Roxas anytime soon. I’d rather stay with you tonight, if that’s possible.” He snuggled up next to the bluenette.

Saix smiled and placed an arm around the lanky redhead. “I think that may be possible.” He kissed the top of his spiky-haired head. “I missed you this week,” he whispered into his hair.

“I know. I’ve missed you too.”

They relaxed in each other’s arms and fell asleep.

…

After Zexion had gone back to his room, Demyx contemplated what he wanted to do with his evening. He had a song that was stuck in his head, begging to be played. He didn’t feel like sitting in his room, so he opened a portal and made his way to Naught’s Skyway.

Once he was there, he sat against one of the walls and began to practice.

“Feel like some company?” A disembodied voice said from above where Demyx was sitting.

He looked up and saw one golden eye and an eye patch. He smiled brightly. “Sure!” He had been secretly hoping he would see this man, but didn’t know if he was going to be around or not.

Xigbar walked down the path and sat next to the blonde. “Miss me, blondie?”

Demyx’ smile widen. “Of course I have. I’m glad you’re here now.” He leaned against his beefy shoulder.

“Oh?” The scarred man placed his arm around the smaller boy.

“Yes. Very much so.” He turned his head and captured the man’s lips in a quick kiss, not caring if anyone saw them. Xigbar smiled and held the boy tighter against him.

“I don’t want to interrupt your practicing. I’ve been listening for quite awhile, but didn’t want to disturb you. But then my hormones won out and so here I am.” Xigbar chuckled. “I’m pathetic, aren’t I?”

“You want to go somewhere else, then?” Demyx boldly suggested. He wasn’t afraid of being turned down. Not tonight. It felt too right to not say something.

Xigbar smiled. “Yes.”

Demyx flicked his hand and opened a portal. “After you,” he said. Xigbar nodded and stepped through the portal.

…

_*Elsewhere*_   
  


Watching on the monitors, Xemnas smirked. “So, this is where you’ve been running off to.....” He pushed back his chair from the monitoring station. “We may just have to change assignments around here. Don’t want you to get too relaxed.” He laughed as he zoomed the camera in on the sleeping bluenette.

“You can’t hide from me for very much longer.” 


	23. Chapter 23

**Don’t expect Mansex just yet.....^_^ But enjoy the lemon. Lots of that in here in this chapter.**

* * *

 

_“You want to go somewhere else, then?” Demyx boldly suggested. He wasn’t afraid of being turned down. Not tonight. It felt too right to not say something._

_Xigbar smiled. “Yes.”_

_Demyx flicked his hand and opened a portal. “After you,” he said. Xigbar nodded and stepped through the portal._

…

When Demyx exited the portal, he was thrown against the wall. Before he could even speak, Xigbar had placed his mouth over his and began to ravish his mouth. He moaned into his mouth as they continued their kiss. Xigbar had grabbed his shoulders and pressed him against the wall harder, dominating over him.

They both broke for air and Demyx ran his gloved fingers down his back. “Oh Gaia, I’ve wanted this all week,” he sighed as he began to let Xigbar assault his mouth once again. Touching the tip of his tongue to the elders’, he felt himself growing weaker in the knees. He held on tighter to Xigbar.

The older man let himself be lead in the kiss, allowing the blonde to experiment with his mouth a bit. He leaned himself onto the blonde’s body, all the while pressing it up against the wall. “Dem, you’re driving me nuts here,” he said lustily, letting his length press against the blonde’s. “I want you so bad right now that I can taste it.” He pulled down on Demyx’ lower lip and sucked it in.

“Then what are you waiting for?” Demyx cried out. He wanted the man just as much as he did. Feeling him against his own arousal caused him to moan quietly.

“Be louder for me,” Xigbar whispered as he began to kiss his way down the boy’s body.

Demyx just put his head against the wall and was trying to maintain his noises. He knew that they were in his room, but he didn’t know if anyone would show up (Zexion?). However, all of this thoughts flew out of his mind when he felt Xigbar’s warm mouth on his length. _When on earth did my pants come off?_ He moaned loudly and grasped the older man’s head, holding on to his ponytail. _Fuuu- who cares? It feels so fucking good._

He almost let himself go when he felt Xigbar begin to hum while he was in his mouth. To feel the vibrations hit the tip of his head made him go weaker in the knees. “Oh Gaia! Yes! Whatever you’re doing, don’t stop!” He cried out as he closed his eyes, holding on to his ponytail - feeling the man take in his full length into his throat and then slowly slide it out again. Demyx whimpered. “Xigbar,” he never used a nickname for this man, “I need you so bad.” He knew that his older lover enjoyed it when he was vocal, so he did his best to turn him on some more.

Still sliding the blonde’s length in and out of his mouth at an antagonizing slow pace, he looked up at the beautiful boy, watching his face. _This kid is driving me nuts!_ “You like it, baby?” He slowly slid back down on his length and began to swirl his tongue around his length, sucking on it like a piece of candy. A piece of delicious man candy. He smiled as he felt the blonde pulling on his ponytail. He began to slowly lick his length up and down. “Pull harder,” he said quickly before sheathing the boy’s length back in his mouth.

Not one to disobey, Demyx pulled harder on the man’s ponytail when he felt his entire mouth close on his length. “If you don’t stop soon, I’m going to come,” Demyx panted out, moving his hips forward and back, to increase the speed of Xigbar’s mouth. He didn’t care that he was shamelessly fucking this man’s mouth. In fact, just that thought alone turned him on a lot more and he felt himself get harder. “Xigbar.....I’m going to lose it soon,” he moved his head back once again to make contact with the wall. He could feel himself getting so close....and then Xigbar held his hips against the wall as he continued to suck on him, letting him slide back to his throat. When he felt the tip of his head touch the back of his throat, he screamed out “OH YES!!!” He felt himself release into Xigbar’s mouth, crying out in ecstasy as he felt the man continue to suck him dry. Once he felt himself finish his orgasm, he moaned softly at the loss of contact of his lover’s mouth. “Gaia, Xigbar. You sure know how to get me going, don’t you?” He smiled shyly.

Instead of answering, Xigbar raised himself up and pulled the boy in for a deep kiss. Demyx moaned loudly, never before having tasted himself on someone else’s lips before. Deepening the kiss, he let his tongue touch every part of the older man’s tongue, relishing the taste of himself on his lips. “You like the way I taste, baby?” Xigbar said softly into his ear. “I know I love the way you taste. I could keep swallowing you for hours,” he placed a kiss on the blonde’s neck right below his ear.

Demyx felt himself getting hard again. “Xigbar, what is it about you? Why is it I’m ready to go again, after just finishing? Only you do this to me, you know,” he said quietly, feeling himself getting aroused again. What with the taste of himself, and hearing those naughty thoughts escape Xigbar’s lips. “Tell me again,” he closed his eyes and breathed in the Free Shooter’s scent.

The older man licked his neck quickly. “I love the way you taste on my tongue, Demyx.” He ground his arousal against the blonde’s again, quickly doing away with his pants and freeing his arousal. Both moaned appreciatively when their lengths touched one another. “Do you want me, baby? Do you need to feel me inside of you?” One golden eye locked with an aqua-marine one.

Grasping his lover’s length in his hand, Demyx guided the man to his entrance, placing it there. “Take me, make me yours!” He locked eyes with the one golden eye as he felt the man slip inside of him. He let his facial expressions do the speaking, as he felt himself being filled. He tried his best not to move, always keeping his eyes on the man in front of him.

Without having to be told, Demyx began to moan loudly, feeling Xigbar slip in and out of his entrance, always just barely brushing the bundle of nerves inside of him. He gripped onto the man’s shoulders as he rested his back against the wall. “Harder!” Demyx cried as he felt the man begin to move harder inside of him, finally brushing against his sweet spot. “Ahh!” he cried out, dying to feel that touch again.

Xigbar pushed himself all the way in, feeling his length begin to throb, wanting to release inside of his lover. “Demyx,” he purred. “I’m close, baby.” He reached down and began to stroke Demyx’ weeping length and felt the man become close. “Come for me, Demyx.” Xigbar half moaned, half whispered into his ear. That was enough to send the blonde off to heights, again. Once he felt the warmness spread over his hand, he released inside of him, shuddering against him. “Oh fuck, Demyx. I’m coming for you, baby.”

Locking eyes with him once again, the blonde said quietly “Good.”

Slowly pulling out of his lover, Xigbar bent down and scooped up his lover in his arms, bridal style, and carried him over to his bed. He gently laid him down and slowly sank down next to him. “Is it ok if I fall asleep here?” he asked quietly, not wanting to intrude on anything, or anyone.

“He’s not coming back tonight, so you don’t have to worry,” Demyx said just as quiet. “I’d like it if you stayed here with me.” He curled up next to him and placed his head on his cloaked chest. “Maybe we should take off the rest of our clothes?” He asked humorlessly.

That made Xigbar guffaw. “Ya know, you’re pretty cute sometimes, Dem.” He shrugged off his cloak and laid in the bed with just his undershirt on.

Demyx reached up under his shirt and began to twirl his chest hair with his fingertips. “So help me Xigbar, I think I’m growing to like you too much for my own good.” He laid his head against his chest and fell asleep.

Xigbar slowly began to stroke his long blonde hair and placed a kiss on the top of his head. “I know, blondie. Me too.” He closed his eyes and fell asleep as well.

…

_*Early the next morning*_   
  


When Roxas awoke, he saw that his bed was empty. He had guessed that Zexion had left a bit ago. He sighed and pulled the pillow that he had been sleeping with closer to his face, breathing in deeply. _Zexion, you’re really driving me insane._

A portal opened in his room, behind his back. Axel looked at the sleeping Roxas and smiled. He had gotten back to the Castle about an hour ago, but wanted to shower before he returned to his boyfriends’ room. He had made sure to cover up the mark that Saix had indeed left for him. He quietly made his way over to the bed and laid down next to him.

Roxas did his best to not scream in fright when he felt a body spoon against his. However, when he felt the body, he knew it could be no one else but his redhead. He sighed, still buried in Zexion’s pillow and pushed his backside up against the redhead’s pelvis.

Axel grabbed onto Roxas’ hips and pulled him tighter against his body. “Morning, sleepy. Miss me?” He whispered in the blonde’s ear. Roxas’ responded by pushing himself harder against the redhead.

“Come give us a kiss,” the redhead turned the blonde’s head and slowly captured his lips in a searing kiss.

… 

_*Elsewhere*_   
  


Saix had returned back to the Castle and had gone straight to his room. He quickly took a shower and then hopped into his bed. He laid his head against the pillow and shut off his light. He turned over and felt himself begin to drift off....

The next thing he knew a light was on again in his room.

“Number VII. Where’ve you been?”

Saix bolted upright in his bed and stared across the room at the Superior, who was just standing there, watching him.

“Xemnas?” He asked weakly, hoping that this was a nightmare. 


	24. Chapter 24

**I’m not going to sugar-coat this. This is a very dark chapter. There is non-con in this chapter. You’ve been warned. Someone is going to get caught. Is it who you thought?**

* * *

 

_“Number VII. Where’ve you been?”_

_Saix bolted upright in his bed and stared across the room at the Superior, who was just standing there, watching him._

_“Xemnas?” He asked weakly, hoping that this was a nightmare._

…

Saix did his best to not stutter. “How long have you been here?”

“Long enough to know that you weren’t here for quite some time. Might I ask where you were?” Xemnas replied coolly.

_Do I lie? Do I tell him the truth? Shit. He’ll figure it out anyway, if he doesn’t already know._ If he had a heart, it would be beating extremely fast at the present moment. “I was at Castle Oblivion, Superior.”

“What were you doing out there when I didn’t ask for you to go there?” The Superior demanded from his subordinate, walking over to the man laying in the bed, as if he were a predator on the hunt.

“I was making sure things were set for your arrival,” Saix stammered. He flinched when he felt the Superior slap his face hard.

“Liar.”

“Sir, I’m not-” Saix immediately closed his mouth when he felt the sting of another slap to his face. He remained quiet, desperately trying to not let the tears slip from his eyes.

“Number VII, why must you continue on like this? Do you not realize that even though you “built” that room you were using, that I still had someone place cameras in there?” Saix looked up at him with shocked eyes. “Ah, yes. Now you’re finally understanding what this is about.” The Superior bent down and grabbed the scarred bluenette by the neck and forced his lips upon his.

Saix did his best not to struggle, but couldn’t help it. He couldn’t breathe correctly and found himself pushing the Superior away from him. But the Superior would not let up. He continued to dominate the man, forcing his mouth open and biting down on his tongue.

“Oww...” Saix moaned in pain as the other man continued to assault his mouth. Finally the Superior broke the kiss and pushed the bluenette down on the bed.

“Do you know what you’ve done to me? Making me watch you fuck some other man? Knowing that all I want is to touch you and caress you? And yet, here you are,” Xemnas grabbed tightly on Saix’ flaccid arousal, “making me crazy with lust for you. All you had to do was accept that I wanted you. But no,” Xemnas violently pulled off Saix’ sleeping pants and tossed them aside. He quickly removed his cloak and dropped his pants quickly. “You’ve got some fucking nerve.”

Saix just closed his eyes tightly knowing that whatever was going to happen, he would have to take it. He never thought that the Superior would do this to him, but if he had had to watch him being fucked by Axel, then he knew he deserved to be punished. He bit back a scream when he felt the other man push himself completely into his entrance.

“Good, Number VII.” Xemnas began to move in and out of the terrified bluenette under him. “Take it like you should, you fucking filthy bastard. Fucking Axel when you know that I want you to be under me,” Xemnas pushed himself deeper and harder inside of Saix. Saix felt something tear and choked back another sob. “You will learn your lesson.”

“Yes, Superior,” Saix whispered, turning his head to the side to not have to watch the man above him enjoy making him hurt.

Xemnas grabbed his head and forced him to look at him. Two sets of amber eyes locked with each other. “Look at me as I take you,” Xemnas commanded. Saix did everything he could to not cry out in pain as the man above him continued to thrust in and out of him. He felt like blood was trailing down his backside from where the man tore him, not bothering to be delicate in this situation. Such a dramatic difference from  his other lover a few hours before....

Saix tried to remember the redhead’s words. _“Just imagine it’s me above you, Sai. You can do that, can’t you?” The redhead had whispered after Saix had told him his fears of the Superior and what was to come between the two of them. “Just think of me, baby.” Axel purred and kissed his neck, as he continued to make sweet love to him._ Saix could feel himself beginning to get aroused the more he thought of Axel as being the one to dominate him, not the disgusting man who was actually raping him. Saix felt himself unwillingly becoming hard, not wanting to actively participate in this non-consensual act of sex.

“Good....that’s it. Finally getting into it, I see.” Xemnas murmered as he had felt the bluenette begin to get hard underneath him. “I give you permission to touch yourself,” the elder said as he continued to thrust in and out of him at a fast and upsetting pace.

Not even bothering to touch himself, Saix just laid there, trying desperately to hold onto the illusion of Axel being the one with him, not the nightmare that was currently thrusting faster and faster in and out of him.

“I’m going to come!” Xemnas yelled loudly as he emptied his seed inside of Saix. Saix felt a tear slip from his eye. “Did you not enjoy that, Number VII?” Xemnas asked quietly as he slid himself out of the quiet man.

“I enjoyed it very much, Superior.” Saix knew it was better to lie than to acknowledge the truth that he had just been raped by, essentially, his boss. However, Xemnas wasn’t buying it and again slapped him hard on the face.

“When will you learn to stop lying to me?” Xemnas said as he picked up his pants and began to get dressed. “I’ll let you think about it. Report to my office tomorrow afternoon.” Xemnas opened a portal and left the room.

Saix broke down and began to sob loudly. _Why is he doing this to me now? Did this really just happen?_  He hugged one of his pillows to his chest and cried himself to sleep.

…

Zexion was wandering the halls, not quite knowing what he should do with himself. He had left Roxas’ room about a half hour ago, not wanting him to wake up. He just couldn’t sleep anymore. He felt like something was wrong, but didn’t quite know what it was. He took to wandering to clear his mind.

Instead of heading back to his room, he decided that he would go and check up on Demyx. He knew that he had told his boyfriend that he’d rather just sleep alone this past evening because he wasn’t feeling well, but figured that his other blonde wouldn’t care too much. He walked back over to wing where both Roxas’ and Demyx’ room was.

He looked over at Roxas’ door, contemplating just heading back in there but decided against it. He walked across the way to Demyx room and slowly opened the door. “Demyx?” he called out softly as he slowly slid the door open. When he finally let himself in the room, he stood there in shock.

There, in Demyx’ bed, was Xigbar. Lying with Demyx in his arms. The two of them sleeping soundly. _Oh my Gaia._ Zexion stood there, with his hand on the door, like a deer caught in headlights. If there was one thing he was never expecting to see in his entire existence, it was this.

_How long??_ Zexion couldn’t grasp the fact that another man was in their bed. Wait, their bed? What right did he have to think that, when the man he was supposedly falling in love with was across the hall in another room. Perhaps this was for the best. He slowly grabbed the handle of the door and closed it again, this time with him back out in the hallway. He would deal with Demyx later. The two of them looked so peaceful, it hurt. At least they were sleeping.

He turned around and walked over to Roxas’ door. He paused for a second before opening his door. “Roxas?” he called out, hoping he didn’t awaken the other blonde.

_Holy shit._

When he let himself into his room, the sight before him was worse than what he had seen in Demyx room. There, on the bed, were Roxas and Axel in the throes of passion. In a sideways position, Axel was pounding himself in and out of Roxas’ ass, as Roxas was moaning loudly and touching himself while being royally fucked.

Both turned to look at who had just entered the room. Roxas felt his non-existent heart drop when he saw Zexion staring at the two of them, watching him getting fucked in the ass by his boyfriend. All Zexion could do was stand there and just stare.

“Zexion!” Roxas cried out, trying to get up from the bed.

Axel sneered. “Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” Axel pulled Roxas down on the bed and continued to move in and out of him. “Who said you could leave? We’re not finished here yet. Emo boy can watch if he wants to,” Axel said sarcastically. “Hell, he can even join in if he’d like,” he laughed as he lowered his head and  bit Roxas on the neck.

Zexion finally tore his eyes away from the scene in front of him and fled the room. Roxas cried out, “Zexion!! Wait!” He tried to get up again but Axel held his hips firmly in place. “Ow, Axel! You’re hurting me!”

“So? You’d rather go off with that guy instead of letting your _boyfriend_ finish giving you the fuck of your life?” Axel moaned loudly as he pushed himself all the way inside of Roxas. Roxas began to scream in pain. “You like that, baby?” Axel whispered, not realizing it was a scream of torture, not one of pleasure.

“Axel! You’re fucking hurting me! Stop it! I need to go and find Zexion!” Roxas cried out, feeling tears begin to run down his face. “He needs me right now! Couldn’t you see that he was hurt?”

“What the fuck do you care?” Axel grabbed the back of the blonde’s head and angrily said into his ear, “I’m your fucking boyfriend. If I want to finish fucking you, then that’s my fucking prerogative, got it memorized?” Axel began to move faster and faster inside of Roxas, feeling his release coming on quickly.

Roxas continued to cry as Axel came inside of him. _What the fuck is going on? Why did Zexion come in here? Why was Axel being so mean? Why is this happening?_

Axel slid out of him and said, “Now you can go and find your friend.” He closed his eyes and began to snore. It was as if Axel was a completely different person.

Quickly grabbing his clothes, Roxas pulled his pants on and raced out of the room. He could only think of one place that Zexion might go. He hoped that he was right. He opened a portal and stepped through it. 


	25. Chapter 25

**Lots of tears in this chapter. I promise it’ll look up in the next chapter. Enjoy. ^_^**

* * *

 

_Quickly grabbing his clothes, Roxas pulled his pants on and raced out of the room. He could only think of one place that Zexion might go. He hoped that he was right. He opened a portal and stepped through it._

…

He looked around and found himself in the gardens on Wonderland. He wandered around the rosebushes aimlessly, until he saw someone sitting on a bench, towards the back of the maze. He walked up behind them and placed his hand on his shoulder. “It’s just me,” Roxas said quietly, trying his best to not frighten his lover.

He walked around the bench and took in Zexion’s appearance. The man, in all honesty, was a wreck. His face was completely red, as were his eyes, and it seemed as if he had only stopped crying recently. Roxas touched his face. “Baby, what is it? What’s wrong?”

Zexion leaned into his touch, as much as he didn’t want to - not after what he was forced to witness. Thoughts of Axel sliding in and out of him made him feel nauseous and he quickly moved his head so that Roxas’ hand was no longer on his face. “I’m sorry....I just can’t right now.” Zexion let a sob escape his lips. “It just hurts too much right now.”

Roxas sat next to Zexion on the bench. “What? What’s wrong? Why did you come to my room again? What happened?”

Zexion breathed in and out deeply. He wanted to look at his lover, but again - the image of the redhead was too fresh in his mind. He looked away from Roxas and began talking.

“When I left your room this morning, I decided to go and see Demyx. Even though I had told him that I wasn’t feeling good and didn’t plan on returning back to his room. I figured it wouldn’t matter. Yeah, that’s not the case.”

“What?” Roxas asked quietly.

“Please, let me finish.” Zexion held up his hand to stop Roxas from asking any more questions. “I went into his room through the door. Boy, am I glad that I did. When I opened the door, I looked at his bed and saw that he was there asleep. In Xigbar’s arms.”

“Oh shit.”

“Sadly, I’m not that upset by it. I think, initially, I was. I have no idea how long it’s been going. But really? What can I say?” He finally looked into cerulean eyes. “I can’t be a hypocrite in this situation. Not with how I feel about you. I know that now, by seeing my supposed “other” half with someone else, that it doesn’t matter. I love you. At least, what I think must be love. And that’s why...” Zexion broke down into tears again.

“What? What is it Zexion?” Roxas asked, leaning close to his lover.

Instead of pushing him away, Zexion grabbed onto Roxas and just held him tight. He continued to sob against Roxas’ shoulder. Roxas sat there and comforted his friend the best way that he could. When his lover showed no signs of relaxing, he grabbed him in his arms, opened a portal quickly, and walked the both of them through. They appeared in the room they had been using while they had been stationed in Wonderland. Roxas set Zexion on the bed. “Zexion, what else is bothering you? This can’t be it. Not with the way you’re going on right now.”

Zexion sniffled, trying to control his tears. When he felt he was calm enough, he continued. “After I left Demyx’ room, I decided I would come back so I could lay with the person I wanted to be with.” He averted his eyes from Roxas’ once again, while Roxas stood there with a semi-shocked expression on his face. “I’m so sorry I came back to your room. I had no idea that Axel would be there, and I had no idea that he would.....that he would be.....” Zexion sobbed again. “Fuck, Roxas. Seeing you in that position hurt me so much more than seeing Demyx in the arms of someone else. And you know what’s really fucked up? You have every right to be sleeping with your boyfriend. Why the fuck should it matter what I think? You two are together. But seeing him....seeing him with you like that made me feel a thousand times sicker than anything else in this world. You understand that, don’t you?” His tear-glazed slate eyes finally looked into tear-glazed cerulean.

“I am so sorry. Zexion, you need to understand. He showed up a few minutes after you left, and then began to....well, you saw.” Roxas let a few tears slip from his eyes. “Words can’t tell you how bad I felt as soon as you walked through the door and had to see what you did. If it had been me, I would have done the same exact thing.” He placed a hand on Zexion’s leg. “But, I’m sure in your case, Demyx would have let you go when you had asked,” he said quietly.

“You’re not serious, are you?” Zexion looked appalled.

“Yeah, well. He said he had to ‘finish fucking me’ and then I could go and ‘find your friend’.” Roxas shuddered, when he remembered what had just happened with Axel. “He....he raped me, Zexion,” he said quietly. “I don’t know why. But he hurt me.” It was now Roxas’ turn to let out a loud sob. “He wouldn’t stop. All he kept doing was hurting me. Over and over and-” He was cut off by Zexion places his lips over his. They kissed softly for a few seconds and then Zexion pulled away. Roxas smiled. “Thanks, Zexion.”

Sighing, Zexion placed his head on Roxas’ shoulder. “I’m so sorry to hear that. I bet he was upset that I just showed up out of nowhere, huh.”

“I don’t think it was that. Heck, he offered to have you join in. Yikes. I don’t know what that was about, and nor do I really care to think about it. After this morning, I don’t know how I’m ever going to let him touch me again. You don’t just do that to someone.” Roxas shouted. He took a few breaths to calm down.

They sat there in silence for a bit. Neither of them knowing what to say or do next. After a few minutes, Roxas said “Why did you come here?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Zexion asked, looking Roxas’ in the eyes. When Roxas didn’t respond, he continued. “This is where our love happened.”

And with that statement, Roxas gathered up Zexion and carried him to the bathroom. “I want to touch you so badly, but I don’t want you to touch my contaminated body as it is right now. Join me in the shower?” Roxas asked, setting Zexion down once they reached the bathroom.

Not answering right away, Zexion slowly removed his cloak and clothes, and stared at his blonde lover, completely naked. Roxas felt his breath leave his body. “Zexion. You are so beautiful. How in the world did we end up together?” He quickly turned on the shower, took off his clothes and stepded into the shower. Zexion stepped in behind him, and grabbed a washcloth. Instead of touching each other intimately, Zexion took the washcloth and lathered it up with soap. He began to gently wash Roxas’ body, as the scalding hot water continued to rain down upon them. Roxas bit back a sob as he kept his eyes closed, just feeling Zexion wash the bad off of him. Once he was finished, Roxas took another washcloth and began to wash Zexion’s body for him. The two of them just held each other in the shower, both of them crying - embracing each other tightly, willing the pain to go away for the both of them.

…

Axel woke up a few hours later, wondering where he was at. When he saw that he was still in Roxas’ room, the events before him falling asleep came back into his mind. _Oh fuck. What have I done?_

He got up, took a very quick shower, quickly got dressed and made his way over to the Grey Area. He figured this would be the place he would find Saix. And he was right. Saix was there, staring out at Kingdom Hearts, alone in the Grey Area. He walked over to him. “Penny for your thoughts?”

Saix jumped. “Gaia, Axel. Make more noise next time.” He took a deep breath to calm himself. He looked around and saw that they were alone. It took all of his might to not break down. “Axel, I need to speak with you.”

Axel looked at his friend and could see that he was deeply worried. “Yeah, me too. I did something I probably shouldn’t have, but can’t go back now, can I?” He muttered as he stared at the floor. He looked back up to amber eyes and said “What’s wrong? What happened?”

Saix shook his head, as if to say ‘not here’. He opened a portal and motioned for him to follow. Never one to say no to his friend, Axel walked through the portal. They were back at Hollow Bastion. Axel watched as his friend looked around nervously.

“What is it? What’s going on?” Axel demanded softly of his friend.

“He knows.” Saix said.

“What?” Axel said quietly. “You’re not serious, are you?”

Laughing manically, Saix said “Do I look like I’m not serious? He KNOWS. HE WATCHED US, LEA.”

Axel sank down to his knees. “Oh shit.”

“Oh, it gets better. Do you want to know how I know he knows? He told me. As he fucked me. I’m sorry. No, as he raped me.” Saix felt something wet on his face and ignored it. “He raped me, over and over again last night.”

Axel jumped back up and put his arms around his friend. “Oh Gaia. Are you ok?”

“It took everything in me to not cry and scream. And do you know that I began to think of you? I began to think of you and started to become aroused. And he took that as a sign that I was enjoying it. How on earth could I enjoy something like that with that man, when all I was doing was thinking of you? And never mind the fact that he watched us fucking in Castle Oblivion-”

“What. I thought you said that room was safe!”

“I thought it was!! Apparently, that’s not the case. I don’t know how we’re to carry on anymore. He’s going to be watching me so closely, Lea. I don’t know what I’m going to do. I don’t know what I can do. What the Superior wants, the Superior gets.” Saix closed his eyes.

“We can do this, Isa. I know we can. Besides, I think it may be over between me and Roxas.” Axel lightly said.

“Why? What happened?”

“Well, I guess our lack of emotions are tied together. Because while you were getting raped, I was raping him.”

Saix pulled back and stared at him. “You can’t be serious.”

“I wish I wasn’t. I don’t know what came over me. We were going at it, and then Zexion appeared in the room. And then he fled and Roxas wanted to go after him. I said not until we were finished, and then I think I hurt him. A lot.” Axel whispered, feeling very ashamed. “I didn’t mean to hurt him, Sai. I don’t know what came over me.”

Saix looked at his friend. “It’ll be ok. Maybe it’s for the best?” Saix didn’t want to bring up why Zexion was in the room. He knew of the two of them, but wasn’t quite sure if Axel had figured it out yet. But he didn’t want to be the one to break it to him, so he figured he would let everything play out the way it was going to play out.

Axel nodded. “I know I have to apologize to him. But he went off somewhere.” He sighed. “Can I ask you something?”

“Anything.”

“Will you kiss me? Make me forget about what a horrible person I am?” Axel said brokenly.

Saix raised his face and placed his lips over Axel’s, kissing him softly. He felt the redhead shudder against him, and he slowly began to deepen the kiss. He felt Axel sigh against his lips, parting his lips slowly, and Saix took that opportunity to slide his tongue in and touch Axel’s timidly. Axel moaned when he felt Saix’ tongue in his mouth, and allowed the bluenette to explore his mouth, just letting his emotions go in the kiss. He grabbed Saix’ head and took over the kiss, swallowing Saix’ breath inside of his own. After a few minutes, the two broke apart needing air.

“If we don’t stop this soon, I’m liable to continue on,” Axel panted.

“You want me?” Saix murmured into his ear. “Will you make me forget about what the Superior did to me last night? Will you show me what it’s like to be with someone who cares?” He did his best to not sound desperate, but he was desperate. He wanted to feel again.

Taking his face in his hands, Axel whispered “Of course I will.”

… 

* * *

 

**A/N: Don’t hate me! Lemon to return in the next chapter. Lots and lots of lemon. ^_^**


	26. Chapter 26

**Another update? ^_^ This chapter may feel like it’s jumpy. I apologize in advance.**

* * *

 

**…**

After turning off the shower, both Zexion and Roxas stepped out, one at a time. Zexion took a towel and slowly began to dry off Roxas’ wet body. He was slow and gentle, making sure to get every part of his body, from head to toe. Wordlessly, Roxas took the same towel and began to dry off Zexion’s body as well. He started at his feet and made his way up to his neck, making sure to dry his slate-colored hair. He bent down to grab their clothes off the floor, but felt Zexion’s hand stop him.

“No, leave those here. They’re tarnished.” Zexion pulled Roxas up from off the floor and led him back into the bedroom. “Lie with me?” Zexion asked shyly, slowly sinking to the bed.

Roxas looked down at the prostrate man. Instead of laying next to him, he placed both knees on either side of his hips, straddling him. He slowly leaned down and began to kiss Zexion’s bare chest. “You taste so good,” Roxas whispered, as he showered kisses all of his body. Zexion moaned underneath him, and he took one of his hands and began to slowly caress his right nipple. When he heard Zexion begin to moan louder, he continued his ministrations with his hand, and placed his lips over his other nipple. Very gently he bit down on his slightly erect nipple.

“Roxas!!” Zexion cried out as his body lurched off the bed, trying to make the contact that Roxas’ had with his nipple not disappear. “Oh!” He cried, laying back down against the bed.

“Shhh....just relax. You’re with me now,” Roxas said quietly. “Let me show you how much I adore you. Let me erase those awful images you had to see earlier,” he placed a kiss on the tip of Zexion’s hardening length. He heard Zexion whimper. “Yes, that’s it. Just let me take care of you,” Roxas purred.

Leaning his head back against the pillow, Zexion decided to be a bit more aggressive than he normally was. As Roxas placed his lips around his swollen arousal, he put both of his hands through the blonde’s hair, holding onto his head. He felt Roxas acknowledge this new position and felt him swallow his arousal all the way down his throat. He held tightly onto his hair, pushing himself deeper in Roxas’ mouth. “Do I taste good still, Roxas?” he panted out, willing himself to speak normally as he felt Roxas’ tongue slip up and down his arousal, not leaving one place dry.

Swallowing more of him in his mouth, Roxas looked up and saw the pure bliss on his lover’s face. He slowly licked the man from base to tip, and said “You taste better than good. You taste fantastic.” And as if to show him further, Roxas placed his hands around his arousal and watched as it began to release pre-cum from the tip. He looked up at Zexion, locking steel-blue eyes with his own cerulean, and gently licked the liquid off the tip. “Mmmm...so so good,” he whispered.

Moaning loudly, Zexion took his hands, placed them back on Roxas’ head and pulled him down back to his arousal. “Then suck,” he commanded his lover. Roxas obliged and began to move his head in the pattern that Zexion had begun. Soon, he was engulfing his entire length down his throat, and he slowly took his right hand and from the slickness of his saliva on his length, took his finger and pressed it at Zexion’s entrance. Zexion raised his hips higher off the bed to accommodate Roxas’ finger. Soon, Roxas was sliding his finger in and out of Zexion, all the while continuing to suck on his length. He could begin to feel Zexion’s pulse in his  length and worked his mouth faster, and angled his finger upwards inside of him, barely brushing his bundle of nerves. He felt Zexion buck underneath him, and maintained his hold on him with his mouth, sucking harder and harder on him. He slowly began to rub his fingertip over the sweet spot over and over, not relenting, feeling Zexion finally release in his mouth, swallowing him as if sucking out of a straw, every last drop. He slowly moved his finger out of him and took his mouth off of his slowly softening member.

Instead of saying anything, Roxas slowly slid up his body and placed his hardened length at his entrance. The two of them locked eyes as Roxas slowly pushed himself deep inside of Zexion. Zexion moaned loudly, indicating his approval of this new position, while Roxas’ held his legs up, continuing to fill him up, not wanting to move until he was adjusted. Slowly, he began to move. Not with harsh, brash strokes but with soft, gently strokes. Roxas continued to watch Zexion and saw tears begin to fall from his eyes. Both knew that they were coming to a crossroads with their act of love, lust, whatever you wanted to call it. They were in the here and now, only feeling each other, enjoying each other’s company. Roxas smiled and and slowly began to speed up. Never breaking contact, Zexion’s gaze remained firmly on his, both of their mouths open in silent cries to each other. “Watch me Zexion,” Roxas moaned quietly. “Watch me come for you, only for you. No one else. Only you, from now on,” he began to release inside of him, watching as Zexion came again, just by watching Roxas and feeling Roxas inside of him.

They sat there for a minute, just relishing in the release and  slowly Roxas’ slid out of him. He lowered himself on the bed and laid next to Zexion. Zexion put his arms around his body and held onto him closely. “So, is this it?” he whispered.

“Do you want it to be?” Roxas asked, just as quietly.

“I want to be with you. Only you. Seeing Demyx made me realize that I no longer care for him. It’s you that I care for.” Zexion closed his eyes and breathed deeply. “You must have known all along when we began this, this is what would probably end up happening. Didn’t you?”

Roxas pulled Zexion closer to his body. “I didn’t know what was going to happen. All I knew is that I needed you and wanted you. What I got was more than I bargained for. But seeing that my boyfriend sexually assaulted me, I don’t really consider him anything to me. I’m going to tell him it’s over.”

Zexion sat up and looked at Roxas. “Really? Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I should have done it a few weeks ago. When I realized that I couldn’t get you out of my mind.” He kissed the slate-haired man’s lips softly. “What about Demyx?”

“Oh, no worries there. I’m just going to be honest with him. He can do whatever he wants, with whoever he wants. Hopefully we can remain friends. I don’t hate him.”

Roxas smiled. “That’s good. What do you say about taking a nap, and then heading back to the castle? I don’t know about you, but I’m pretty beat.” Roxas inadvertently yawned. Zexion chuckled.

“Sure, let’s take a nap. Thank you,” he whispered. “I don’t know what’ll happen when we get back to the castle, but as long as I know you’re mine, it’ll be ok.” Zexion closed his eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep.

“I sure hope so,” Roxas murmured, quickly falling into a deep sleep as well.

…

Demyx opened his eyes and looked at the clock. “Eep!” He squeaked, when he saw that Xigbar was still next to him. “Xigbar!” He shook the older man. “Xigbar, wake up! It’s past 9 o’clock!”

Xigbar opened his one good eye blearly. “Huh?”

“It’s after 9 o’clock! Wake up! We have to get up!” Demyx continued to shake the older man awake.

Laughing, Xigbar took his hands and pulled him close. “You know, this isn’t quite what I had in mind waking up next to you.” He kissed the top of his head.

“D’oh, Xigbar. Come on. You have to get going. What if someone were to come here and find you?”

“So? No biggie. I’ll just say I had to stop by unannounced.” He smirked. “Of course, I don’t know how I’d explain my lack of clothes,” he gestured downwards to his naked lower half, “but that’s another story.”

As Demyx looked down at his impressive lover’s member, he saw that it was becoming bigger the more he watched it. Xigbar flexed his member and Demyx giggled. “Like that, baby?” Xigbar said seductively into Demyx’ ear. “I can make it spit at you if you’d like,” he growled and sucked on Demyx’ earlobe.

“Gah! Xigbar, you are not helping matters!” Demyx whined, attempting to be disciplined. Instead, he couldn’t take his eyes off of his lover’s hardening member. He tentatively reached out and began to touch him. He moaned softly at the contact that was made with his hand. “Mmm...you feel so good, Xigbar,” Demyx mewled as he began to stroke him off. “I don’t know how I’m supposed to keep my hands off of you,” he smiled shyly.

“Who said you had to stop?” Xigbar thrust himself up in Demyx’ hands, and then took his hands and placed them over the blonde’s. “Like this,” he showed him how he liked to be stroked. Demyx watched, fascinated, as the man began to touch himself with his hands. Demyx could feel himself getting more and more aroused as he watched the man guide his hands. Soon as he got the hang of it, Xigbar let his hands drift over to Demyx’ now hard length and began to stroke him. “You like this?” Xigbar whispered. Demyx moaned in approval, as he felt Xigbar begin to speed up his rhythm, so did he. Both men were breathing erratically, both getting close to their release. Demyx moaned his lover’s name loudly as he came, after only a few minutes of contact with Xigbar’s hand on him, and Xigbar quickly followed. They both sat there, basking in their early morning, for lack of a better word, hand job. Xigbar placed a kiss on Demyx’ lips. “What are your plans for today?”

“I’m not certain. I’ll probably just hang around, playing sitar. If I’m needed on a mission, I’ll go. But so far, I haven’t been sent out since my last disaster in Agrabah.” He sighed.

Xigbar grinned. “Sounds like a nice Saturday to me. I have to get going, though. I’ve got to do a few things today.” He got up and began to get dressed. “Will I see you later?”

Demyx smiled shyly. “I hope so.” He always felt so shy around the older man. “Hey, Xigbar?”

“Yeah?”

“Why do you like me?”

Xigbar stopped at the door. “Because you make me feel human again. You make me care about the small things.” He smiled and walked out of the room.

Giggling, Demyx laid back on his bed. “He likes me!” He squealed and then, after having his exhaustion catch back up with him, he grabbed the pillow he had been sleeping with and hugged it to his chest. He breathed in deeply. It smelled like Xigbar. He smiled and just laid there, daydreaming about when he might see the older man again.

…

Axel placed his lips against his friend’s, kissing him with unrequited love. “Are we safe here?” he asked the bluenette.

The bluenette sighed. “Does it even matter anymore? He knows about us. There’s not much I can do about that anymore. You and I,” he paused. “It’s always been you and I. I don’t want to think of it being any way else.” Saix deepened the kiss, pulling Axel closer to his body. “Just make me forget. Make me not be afraid to close my eyes,” he whispered as he felt a tear slip down his cheek.

Watching the tear roll down his cheek, Axel quickly kissed the drop before it fell of his face. The salty liquid touched his lips and he sighed. He knew what his friend needed and wanted to give it to him. Slowly, he brought his hands down to his shoulders and began to kiss him. They were out in the open, so Axel quickly opened a portal and pulled Saix through it, never letting his lips leave him. They arrived back in Axel’s room. He put a barrier up between the door so no one would be able to enter without having to knock first. The barrier he created also made it impossible for anyone to portal into his room. He drew Saix to his bed.

Without words, Axel began to undress his friend. As he took off his cloak, he raised his shirt above his head. The marks on the bluenette’s body made him stop for a second and made him cry out in despair. He watched as Saix shrank inside of himself, trying to cover up his body. Axel held him still and gently began to kiss the marks. “I won’t let him get to you again,” Axel promised. “As much as I am able to, I will protect you. I will never, ever hurt you.” He kissed up his friends’ body and captured his lips in a searing kiss.

Saix moaned into his mouth, letting his insecurities go. He grabbed onto Axel desperately, wanting to bring the other man closer to his body. He laid down on his back, pulling Axel on top of him. Without a word, Axel slowly slid himself in between his legs and began to push himself against Saix’ entrance. He was still clothed, not knowing if he should remove his clothes. “Do you want me to take you?” Axel whispered, leaning down and placing a kiss against his neck.

Moaning softly, Saix whispered, “I’m injured,” he placed his hands on his shoulders and gently flipped the redhead onto his back. “Let me make love to you,” the bluenette whispered, gently biting his lover’s neck. Now it was Axel’s turn to moan underneath him. “Yes, Isa.” He gently raised his hand and touched the scar on Saix’ face.

Saix took his hand and slowly lowered Axel’s clothes off of his body, feeling his insecurities coming back as he examined his lover’s perfect body. “I’m so broken now. I feel so broken,” he sobbed, as he placed kisses on the redhead’s body.

“You’re not. I promise. You’re just as beautiful as you were a week ago,” Axel whispered, pulling Saix close to him in an embrace. “You must believe me.”

Axel took his hand and gently grabbed Saix’ length. “Think about me. Be with me right now, Sai. Don’t be anywhere else. Just think of me, and what I’m doing to you,” he whispered in his ear as he continued to coax the man to become engaged in their foreplay. When he felt the man becoming stiff in his hand, he smiled. “That’s it. That’s good, Saix. Listen to my voice. Let it wash over you,” he said as he continued to pump the man faster. Saix began to writhe on top of him, enjoying the feeling of Axel’s hands over his body. Axel then leaned down and angled his head to capture the bluenette’s length in his mouth.

Saix gave a startled yell, not quite expecting to feel the warmth of Axel’s mouth against his arousal. Axel only sucked on him for a second, or two, full coating his length in his saliva. Axel then moved Saix so that he was now between his legs, his now wet arousal pressing against his entrance. Emerald eyes locked with amber ones, he nodded slightly, and Saix pushed his way inside of him. They stared at each other, each letting their guards down - if only for a moment - and just felt each other. They moved together in a gentle rhythm, each feeling as if the other completed themselves. Once their act of love was complete, they laid together, holding each other.

“What are you going to do about Roxas?” Saix hated to bring it up, but after sharing what he had with Axel, he wasn’t too keen on letting him be with the young blonde anymore.

“It’s over between us. What I did to him was wrong. And besides, I need to protect you. You’ve always been the one I wanted to be with,” Axel whispered.

“Are you going to tell him about us?”

“Is it necessary?”

“Not really, I suppose.”

Kissing the top of his head, Axel shushed him. “Don’t worry. I will figure something out. Come on, we’ve had a long night. Let’s get some rest, ok? Let’s worry about our problems later.”

Saix nodded against his friends’ chest. “You’re right.” He smiled and felt himself drift off to sleep.

…

Xemnas stood and could feel the bond between his Number VII and his Number VIII grow stronger. He clenched his fists and hit his chair hard. “DAMN IT.” He screamed to no one in particular. 


	27. Chapter 27

**Filler chapter guys. Sorry for the lack of yummy goodness. But it’ll return with a vengeance in the next chapter.**

* * *

 

Demyx wandered into the Grey Area around midday. When Xigbar had left his room, he just laid about - thinking of all the things that the man had done to him the night before. As he sat on one of the couches, he noticed he was alone. Didn’t matter to him. He began to play his sitar.

He looked up when he saw Axel walk in alone. “Hey Axel!” He raised his hand in a wave. The redhead looked over at him and smiled. He slowly walked over to the sitting sitar player.

“Hey Dem. How’s it going?” He sat in the seat across from his quiet friend.

“Not much. Surprised no one else is here though. Did Saix already give out the assignments for the day and I missed out on one?” Demyx strummed his sitar softly.

Axel scratched the back of his neck. “I somehow doubt that. He’s probably just running late or something.” He looked down at the ground.

“Ooh! Axel!! Do you know something?!” Demyx cried out. “Is there something going on with him and the Superior?” He exclaimed loudly. He quickly shut up when he saw Axel’s face.

“How should I know? Besides, you shouldn’t be speaking of things so loudly. The walls have ears, you know.” Axel said angrily.

“Geez, what crawled up your butt and died?” Demyx said, no longer wanting to chat with his friend. Next thing he knew, he saw Saix enter the room. “Hey Saix!” he called out.

“Number IX,” was all he said. Demyx watched him walk over to the window and look out at the heart-shaped moon. He also began to notice his redhead friend sitting on the seat across from looking at the blue-haired man. _Huh,_ he thought to himself. _What’s that all about?_

Going back to strumming his sitar, Demyx decided to ignore the tension that now hung in what was once a peaceful room to be in. “Hey Saix?” he called out.

“Yes?”

“Are you going to be assigning missions today?” Demyx asked.

“Yes, Number IX. I always assign missions.” Saix turned back to look at the moon. He could feel the redhead’s eyes on his back, but had no desire to turn around. He knew that if he did, he might be lost in a sea of emerald. He had to keep up his appearance.

After they had finished that morning, Saix had departed Axel’s room and returned to his own to get cleaned up. He had sat in his shower, allowing the emotions to escape his system. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do. When the Superior had taken him the night before, it had been the most horrendous experience. And then Lea - no, Axel - made it better. He was at a loss as to what he should do. They should have discussed things before he left, but everything had been so perfect - so much better than what had only happened a few hours earlier - he didn’t want to ruin it. He continued to gaze out at the moon, closing his eyes and remembering Axel’s lips against his neck.

Axel continued to watch his friend gaze out the window at his beloved Kingdom Hearts. No, not his beloved, the Superior’s. He really didn’t know what he was going to do about that man. He could not disobey him, he was his subservient slave. But seeing the pain on his friend’s face, he really didn’t know what he wanted to do. What could he do, except to wait and watch. His friend knew where he was, if he ever needed him. However, he knew that he had to stay away from him so he could continue with his facade.

Looking up, Demyx saw that the man he was just thinking about was walking through the door into the room. He raised his hand and waved vigorously. “Hey Xiggy! How’s it goin?” He tried his best to sound normal, but his lack of heart was all aflutter. He smiled at the older man as he sat on one of the couch’s across the room from where he was.

“It’s goin, kid. How’s it goin’ for you?” Xigbar nonchalantly remarked. Trying as hard as he could, he did his best to keep the smile off his face. No one in the Organization was used to seeing him smile, so for the benefit of his persona, he kept it in check. But he felt it slowly slipping when he began to think about a few hours earlier with the blonde now sitting 50 feet away from him.

“Cool!” Demyx hummed happily and continued to let music echo through the room. Demyx looked up when he saw a familiar slate-haired boy walk into the room. “Zexy!” he cried out.

Zexion looked over at his friend and waved. He looked across the room and saw the man he had seen earlier in the bed with his former lover. However, he really didn’t care anymore. He nodded a greeting to Xigbar and walked over to Saix. He approached him and looked up at him.

“Who will I be with today, sir?” he asked quietly.

Saix looked down at the boy and said, “Axel.”

Axel jumped up from where he was sitting. “What?! You’re joking, right?” He walked over to Saix and Zexion.

“I do not joke, Number VIII.” _Fine,_ Axel thought, _you want to play it this way? Calling me by my number? What happened in the hour we weren’t together?_

“Acknowledged, _sir_.” Axel said, as he stepped away from the short boy who had walked in on him and Roxas earlier in the day.

Zexion closed his eyes. _Why him? Is this a test?_ “When should we leave?” Zexion did his best to put the images of Axel and Roxas out of his mind. _Where is Roxas?_ he thought to himself. _He should have been here by now. No matter, it’s probably best that he doesn’t  see Axel and I together._

“Now is as good a time as any, Number VI.” Saix replied. “You are to go to the world of Neverland and seek out a giant Heartless that is said to be there right now.” He opened a portal for the two of them.

“As you command, sir.” Zexion stepped through the portal. Axel looked at him. “When I get back, we need to talk,” he said quietly. Before waiting for an answer, Axel stepped through the portal, following Zexion.

_What in the world is going on?_ Demyx thought to himself. He didn’t have too much time to think about things. The next person he saw walk through the doorway was Roxas. “Hey Roxas!” he waved at the petite blonde.

The blonde glanced at him and smiled briefly. He had no hard feelings against the older blonde. He knew that Zexion was his and that’s all that mattered. _Where is he?_ He looked around and only saw Saix, Demyx and Xigbar - who was sitting clear across the room from where the others were at. “Hey, Demyx. Have you seen Ze- I mean, Axel?” He didn’t want to ask for his lover’s whereabouts.

“Yeah, he was just here. Both he and Zexion got called out to go investigate something in Neverland.” Demyx smiled a bit and returned to what he was doing.

_Zexion and Axel? What gives?_ He walked over to Saix. “Hey, Saix. What did you need for me to do today?”

“You and I are to go and investigate the Heartless population in The Underworld.”

Roxas gave him a blank stare. “The Underworld? Really?” He shifted his feet nervously.

Saix opened a portal. “Yes, really. Now come on, let’s go and get this over with,” he muttered and walked through the portal. Roxas sighed and followed after him.

Once the two of them had left, Demyx looked over at Xigbar. “Looks like we’re by ourselves.” He grinned and looked back down at his sitar. The next thing he knew, his sitar was no longer in his hands and the older man had pressed him back against the couch. “Xigbar!” he said anxiously. “What are you doing??”

Xigbar leaned over him and slowly slid his tongue from the base of his neck up to his ear. “I’m licking your neck. Do you have a problem with that?” He whispered into his ear, gently biting on his earlobe.

“Nyugh...no.” Demyx gasped. “What if someone comes in here?” He asked nervously.

“No one is going to show up, baby. Everyone is already out on missions.” He slowly began to kiss down the blonde’s neck, letting his ponytail fall to his side in case the blonde wanted to touch his hair. Sure enough, Demyx grabbed on to his ponytail and mewled.

“Are you sure?” he asked quietly.

“I ain’t Number II for nothin,” he replied. He lifted Demyx up off of the couch and opened a portal. “Come on. It’s time we went back to my room,” he said as he walked towards the portal.

“What about my sitar?” Demyx cried out.

“Don’t worry. It’ll still be here once I’m finished with you.” He let out a laugh and held Demyx close to his body. The two of them stepped through the portal and vanished.

No one was left in the Grey Area. Except, of course, the “ears” of the walls. Xemnas had watched each interaction on the screen. When he had sent the notes to Saix, he had expected objections from his Number VII. However, none came and he had given out the assignments as requested. Xemnas knew about everyone. “Let’s see what’ll happen now,” he laughed as his eyes left the surveillance video and looked outside of his window, up at the heart shaped moon. 


	28. Chapter 28

Zexion looked around and saw that he was in an area with lush foliage and waterfalls. _Huh,_ he thought to himself. _Is this a new area in Neverland? I certainly have never been here before._ He stepped to the side so that he didn’t block the other person he knew would be exiting the portal soon enough.

“Huh? Are we in Neverland?” Axel said as he stepped out of the portal.

“So, you haven’t been to this area before either.” Zexion said.

“Nope. Well, I guess we should go and find this Heartless then. That way we can get out of here faster.” Axel mumbled as he began walking across the open area and then came to a fork. “Which way should we go?” He turned to look at the shorter man.

Thinking for a second, Zexion pointed to the left. “Perhaps this will take us where we need to be.”

“Fine by me.” Axel took off in that direction. Once walking through the area, he finally spotted Skull Rock, an area he was familiar with. All the while Zexion followed behind him at a steady pace, not really wanting to interact with the redhead. He felt his face grow hot when he looked at him, and then growing even more hot when he thought of his blonde lover. He wondered what he was up to, if he was out on assignment, or if he was waiting for his precious redhead to return so they could have a talk.

“I know you don’t like me,” Axel said as they made their way across the rocks towards the giant skull.

Looking up, Zexion was taken aback. “I’m sorry?”

“I said I know you don’t like me. And what gives? Why did you come to Roxas’ room earlier this morning?” Axel turned around and stopped walking, facing the slate-haired man, pointing a finger at him.

“Roxas is my friend. I had just had something upsetting happen and I wanted to discuss it with him,” Zexion had hoped that they would avoid this conversation. Apparently the redhead had other ideas.

“Yeah, but at 6am? Or whatever time it was? It couldn’t wait? What gives? Are you always so chummy with Roxas when I’m not around?” Axel questioned.

“What do you care? It looked like to me that you had a pretty good handle on your _boyfriend_ when I so rudely interrupted the two of you.”

That shut up Axel real quick. He turned around quickly and stalked off towards where they thought the Heartless may be. Zexion continued to fume. He didn’t know why he let that comment slip out. He hated the fact that he was stuck with this man, knowing what he had done to the person he supposedly “cared” for. He knew that he would never do that to either Roxas or Demyx. There was just some things he would never allow himself to do.

When they got to the area they were most familiar with, they saw a giant Heartless flying above the rocks. Zexion summoned his Lexicon as Axel summoned his chakrams. Saix had said nothing in regards to what to do with the Heartless, and the two of them were so furious with being stuck with each other, they decided to attack it, rather than study it.

After an arduous battle, they were successful in killing the Heartless. Axel looked over at Zexion. “Listen. What takes place between me and Roxas is only our business. Whatever sort of friendship you have with him, I don’t really care. If you’re friends, fine. If you’re more than friends, well then that’s another story. What you saw this morning was nothing. You ever bring it up again with me, then you will be very sorry you said anything.” Axel opened a portal and stepped through it.

“Fuck you, you asshole.” Zexion muttered as he followed behind him.

…

Going to The Underworld was Roxas’ least favorite world to go to. The only other world he hated more was Agrahbah. He hated that the Underworld smelled of sulfur and he hated that the rocks would just fall out of nowhere. He looked ahead of himself and saw Saix examining the walls, and watched from afar when he saw a few emblem Heartless appear.

“Should I go and attack them?” Roxas asked, standing behind the blue-haired man.

“It is fine, Number XIII. We are here just to observe.”

“But why me? Why are the two of here?” Roxas asked off-handedly.

“It is what the Superior wants.” _But really, who are we kidding. He knows about what I am doing behind your back with your boyfriend and he wants to see if some drama will start. Well,_ Saix thought, _I’m not going to fall into his trap. And him sticking Axel with his counterpart? What is the Superior playing at?_

“Hmm...and did Axel go out on assignment?” He tried to pretend that he was not aware who he was with. _Gosh, I hope that Zexion is ok._

“He did as well. He is off on assignment with Number VI.”

“Oh.”

“Why do you care?” Saix did his best to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. He couldn’t fathom why this boy would even care what Axel was doing.

“Why shouldn’t I care?” Roxas became irritated. “I’m just asking you a question about someone I care about. What’s wrong with that? And what does it matter if I’m asking about Axel. Just because you two used to be friends doesn’t mean I can’t ask about him as well.”

Saix barked out a laugh. “You amuse me, Number XIII. You have no idea what you’re even talking about.” _No. I will not drop the facade. Fuck the Superior._ “Used to be? Unfortunately for you, that is not true. We have never stopped being friends. Nice try, though.” Saix smirked and turned his back on the blonde.

“What the fuck does that even mean?” Roxas said under his breath.

“Watch what you say around me, Number XIII.”

_Shit. Fine._ “I’m sorry, sir,” he said quietly.

After a few more tense moments, they made their way towards Hades chamber. It appeared that more Heartless were spawning in the immediate area. Saix opened a portal. “Come, Number XIII. Our time is done here.”

“That’s it? That’s all we had to do??” Roxas stood there, looking dumbfounded. “Why was I even brought here? I didn’t do anything.”

“If you would listen, you would know. You were sent here for a specific purpose. Even if it doesn’t reveal itself right now, there is a reason why you were sent here. Now, let’s get back to the Castle. I tire of your incessant prattling.” _Specific reason? Not likely,_ Saix thought to himself. He stepped through the portal.

“Something’s going on,” Roxas muttered and stepped through the portal.

…

Finding themselves back in the Grey Area, Roxas looked around and saw that both Axel and Zexion had returned from their assignment. They were sitting on opposite sides of the room.

_Fuck. I’m screwed either way in this situation_ , Roxas thought to himself. So, he did the natural thing. He walked over to Axel.

“Hey.” Roxas said, sitting down next to him.

Axel grunted. “Hi.” His arms were folded across his chest in a stand-offish manner.

“Is something wrong?” Roxas asked.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Axel looked over to where Saix was standing, in front of the windows - as always. Saix quickly locked eyes with him and then turned his back on him. _Not now, Lea._

“Oh, ok. Listen, there’s something I’d like to talk to you about,” Roxas said, looking behind Axel at Zexion. Zexion caught his eye and he noticed how wide his eyes got.

“Not now, Roxy. I don’t feel like talking about anything right now.” He looked to his left and saw Demyx’ sitar on the ground. “Hey Zexion!” Axel shouted across the room. “Isn’t this your lover’s sitar? What the fuck is it doing here?” He picked it up and walked across the way to Zexion. “You should take it back to his room.” He dropped it in front of Zexion.

“There’s really no reason to be rude, you know.” Zexion said, as he picked up the case and began to walk out.

Roxas went to follow him. He turned around and looked at the redhead. “What the fuck is your problem?” He didn’t give him a chance to answer. He followed Zexion out of the area.

...

Roxas hurried after Zexion. He finally caught up to him on the stairs of Twilight’s View. “Zexion! Wait!” He called after his lover.

The slate-haired man dropped the sitar and opened his arms. He sighed as he felt Roxas envelope his arms around him. Not caring who or what saw them, Zexion reached down and placed a kiss on Roxas’ lips. He felt Roxas gasp and saw this as an opportunity to let his tongue go into his lovers’ mouth. He wrapped his arms tightly around the blonde and brought him closer to his body. Feeling the need to breathe, he broke off the kiss and just held the blonde close.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

Roxas looked into steel-blue eyes. “There’s no reason to be.” He smiled. “What happened?”

Zexion sighed. “Your boyfriend is a real asshole. And this whole business with Demyx sitar? I can only imagine where he’s at right now. And guess what? I still don’t care.” Zexion laughed manically.

“Don’t let him get to you,” Roxas said. He stepped away from his lover. “You heard me. I tried to talk to him. I don’t know what his problem is right now.”

“I don’t want to talk anymore.” Zexion moaned and placed his lips over the blonde’s. When he felt Roxas give in to the kiss, he opened a portal behind them and pulled Roxas through, making sure to grab the sitar.

They reappeared in Demyx’ room. Zexion had had a feeling that he would not be here, which is why he portaled the two of them there. Roxas’ broke off the kiss. “Why did you bring us here?” he asked, a tad bit confused.

“I needed to drop off his sitar. I’m sure he’ll put two and two together. Plus, there’s this.” Zexion quickly dropped to his knees, went underneath Roxas’ cloak and unzipped his pants. He let out Roxas’ arousal and placed his lips on the tip, slowly sliding his mouth down to the base.

“Oh Gaia! Zexion, we can’t do this in here!” Roxas gasped out. “What if someone shows up?” Instead of answering, Zexion began to suck off him harder, moaning as he swallowed more of him. “Oooh, do that again,” Roxas moaned. When Zexion had moaned while licking him, the hum sent chills straight up his back. Zexion obliged and began to hum some more, letting his tongue slide up and down his lovers’ length. He could feel Roxas’ member begin to throb, the telltale signs of his impending release. He grinned as he felt Roxas place his hands in his hair, controlling his movements. “Faster,” Roxas moaned, sliding in and out of Zexion’s mouth. “Oh - oh! Zexion!” Roxas cried, thrusting his arousal deep in Zexion’s throat, releasing his orgasm inside his wet cavern. Zexion swallowed everything, and slowly slid his mouth off of his lover - placing a light kiss on the tip.

“Thank you. I needed to do that,” Zexion smiled and placed a kiss on Roxas’ lips. “And doing it in here made it more thrilling,” he winked at the blonde.

Roxas just stared at him in a daze. “How’d I get someone like you?”

“I really don’t know.” Zexion smiled, as he opened the door and they walked out of the room. Leaving the sitar laying on the bed, waiting for its owner to return.

...

“What the fuck is my problem?” Axel muttered to himself. “Fucking Saix, fucking Xemnas, fucking everything.”

Saix appeared behind him and put his arms around him. “Please calm down. This is not helping matters any,” he whispered into his ear. It took everything in him to not break down. “Why should it matter?” Axel whispered back.

“Not here,” Saix said. “Meet me in my room in a few.” Saix opened a portal and disappeared. Axel looked after him, walked over to the wall and knocked his head against it.

“Is there something wrong, Number VIII?”

Axel froze. That voice. _There’s no way._ “No, Superior. There is nothing wrong.”

“But, you were just hitting your head against the wall. Surely that must mean that there is something wrong?” Xemnas walked over to where the redhead was standing.

Axel raised his head and looked at the Superior. “No sir. There really is nothing wrong.”

“That’s good to hear.” Xemnas said. “Am I keeping you from something?”

_He knows_. “No, sir. How can I be of assistance to you?”

Xemnas smiled. “I’d like to have a word with you in my office, Number VIII.” He opened a portal.

“Of course, sir.” Axel stepped through the portal, not knowing what awaited him on the opposite side. 


	29. Chapter 29

_Xemnas smiled. “I’d like to have a word with you in my office, Number VIII.” He opened a portal._

_“Of course, sir.” Axel stepped through the portal, not knowing what awaited him on the opposite side._

…

When Axel exited the portal, he saw that they were in the room Where Nothing Gathers. Axel looked around. “Sir? Why have you brought me here?”

“Please, take a seat Number VIII.”

Instead of arguing, Axel went to his station and took a seat. He looked over to where Xemnas sat.

“I hope that you’re aware that I know about you and Saix.”

_Shit._ “What do you mean, sir?”

“Don’t play coy with me. I know that you and he have had relations. And behind your lovers’ back.” Axel cringed when he mentioned Roxas. “Why? Why must you take what I want?”

“Excuse me, sir?”

“Saix belongs with me. Not with you. You are forbidden from ever touching him again.” Xemnas said, determined, looking Axel straight in the eye. “If I so much as feel you look at him, then your existence will no longer be necessary here. Do I make myself clear?”

Axel felt his breath leave his body. “Loud and clear, Superior.” He slowly raised his hood and placed it over his head. “Will that be all?” He hid his face, not wanting to let the Superior see the liquid that appeared to be leaking from his eyes. _Why does he have to take away the one thing that I adore? It’s just not fair_.

“You may go.”

Portaling out of the room, Axel found himself back in The Grey Area. He left his hood up. He wasn’t quite sure what he should do. He was screwed if he went to Saix’ room, but he was still screwed if he didn’t. He looked around and saw that Demyx was walking back into the area, alone.

“Hey!” Demyx called out to him, not realizing who he was. He hardly left his hood up. He liked to stand out amongst the Organization. But somehow, he felt off. After that meeting with the Superior, he wasn’t quite sure he knew what he should do. He brushed past the blonde and walked out of the room.

He found himself wandering through the hallways, not really knowing where he was going. He didn’t want to go to his room, he definitely had no desire to see Roxas, and he was terrified of showing up in Saix’ room. He made his way to the computer room instead. He sat down at the terminal and began to pull up miscellaneous articles. He didn’t even know what he was looking at, he just had to occupy his mind some other way.

Not being able to take it any longer, he opened a portal. _Fuck it. I don’t care_. He entered Saix’ room and saw the bluenette sitting on his bed.

“Can I help you?” The bluenette muttered. Forgetting that his hood was still up, Axel used this to his advantage. He bent down, picked up Saix and took him into his bathroom. “Excuse me? What on earth do you think you’re doi-” When they had entered the bathroom, Axel shut the door and locked it, and then pressed his lips against his lovers’, as well as pressing him against the door, leaving his hood up.

Saix gently touched the hooded man’s face. “Axel?” He whispered. “What happened? What took you so long?” He lowered the redhead’s hood.

He leaned his head against the other man’s shoulder and sobbed. “Xemnas found me alone in the Grey Area. He requested I follow him to the room Where Nothing Gathers. He told me that I had to leave you alone. That I wasn’t allowed to touch you anymore.” He looked up with tears in his eyes. “I can’t do that Isa. I can’t stay apart from you. I need you so much that it hurts.” Emerald eyes wavered and locked on to amber ones. “I won’t give you up without a fight,” he vowed, placing a kiss on Saix’ lips.

Both knowing that this was one of the only places in the Castle that was not monitored, nor could anyone interrupt them, Axel looked at Saix with pleading eyes. Without having to say anything, Saix began to remove his clothing. Quickly following suit, Axel removed his clothing. The two of them stared at each other’s bodies.

Walking over to the shower, Saix turned on the water full blast. He raised his finger to his lips, saying “Shhh.” Axel obeyed and got closer to Saix. He shuddered when he felt the other man’s lips near his ear. “We have to be quiet. The water will be a cover, in case either one of us is too loud.” He bit down the redhead’s ear playfully and sucked on his lobe.

Axel pressed himself against Saix’ awakening arousal. “I need you. I need you now.” He got down on his knees and took the bluenette into his mouth, moaning softly when his lips circled around his arousal and slowly slid down his length. Axel sighed as he felt Saix’ hands weave their way through his spikes. He felt Saix grip his head and nodded slightly, as if giving him permission to guide him. Saix started off slow, just enjoying Axel’s mouth, and then began to pick up the pace. Axel felt him press against the back of his throat, and he moaned.

Not being able to take it any longer, Axel reached up and grabbed Saix’ hands. He pulled him down so he was kneeling on the floor with him. “Turn around,” Axel whispered to him. The bluenette obliged, turning to face the bathtub/shower combination. He braced his hands against the edge of the tub and moaned quietly as he felt Axel rubbing against his entrance. “Do you want me?” Axel asked softly, taking his arousal and putting it at his entrance, teasing the man.

“So badly,” Saix whined, pressing himself against Axel - wanting him inside of him now.

Looking behind him, Axel grabbed some lube that was on the counter ( _I have to remember to ask him why it’s in here)_ and took his fingers and squeezed some onto them. He then began to move his fingers around the bluenette’s entrance, just barely touching him. He smiled as he watched Saix’ face change in anticipation of when his fingers may enter him. After a few minutes of playing, he finally slid two fingers inside.

“Oh Gaia!” Saix cried softly, arching his back to allow Axel better access to his sweet spot. Sure enough, with that arch - the redhead brushed against the bundle of nerves with a whisper of a touch. His arousal twitched with the noise that Saix made. “Please, Lea. I want to feel you inside of me,” he cried out.

Not one to disappoint, Axel angled the man’s hips and placed himself at his now slick entrance. He slowly pushed himself in the man and threw his head back in a silent moan. No matter how often it occurred, when he first entered into Saix - it was the most blissful feeling. He stayed still for a second, letting the man under him adjust and then began to thrust him and out of him. “Hold on to the tub, baby,” Axel whispered as he began to move faster. Realizing that this would better the angle for him, Saix did as instructed and leaned over the tub, holding onto it for balance. As soon as he did that, he was rewarded with Axel hitting his sweet spot over and over. He moaned as quietly as he could (which, given the water that was running was pretty quiet), shifting himself so that Axel would continue to hit that special spot. “Am I hitting it?” The redhead whispered, as he continued to increase his pace. He heard the man groan in affirmation as he continued his assault. Knowing that he was close, he leaned upwards and placed his stomach on Saix’ back. He reached around the front of his friends’ body and began to pump his arousal. Saix moaned loudly upon feeling the redhead’s touch on his arousal. With his other free hand, Axel placed his hand over his mouth. “Shhh....baby, you have to be quiet.” He felt Saix nod his head, and then shuddered as he felt him begin to lick the fingers that were covering his mouth. Leaning into him, pumping him as fast as he could, he felt the man finally release in his hand. As soon as he released, he felt himself releasing as well. As he rode out his orgasm, he whispered into Saix’ ear “Know that I’m coming for you, Isa. I’m coming only for you.” The bluenette moaned while continuing to suck on his fingers, helping increase the stimulation from his release.

They stayed in that position for a few moments, until Axel finally got up off the floor. “Ugh. As much as I liked that, my knees are killing me!” He said, rubbing his kneecaps.

Saix rolled his eyes. “Hey, you’re the one that started on the floor. We had a perfectly good shower here,” he trailed off. “Hey, Lea?”

“Yeah?”

“What are we going to do about Xemnas?”

“I’m not sure. All I know is I don’t know how long I’m going to be able to only have sex with you in a bathroom. But, I’ll take what I can get.” He scratched his head, as he began to put his clothes back on. He looked at the bluenette. “You should probably wash up. Who knows who may show up in your room next.” He raised his hood back up. “I love you, you know.” He opened the door and walked out.

Saix jumped into the shower and sighed. “How does one disobey your Superior?” He cleaned himself up and exited the bathroom. “I guess I’ll be finding out the hard way soon enough.” He sighed, crawling into his bed and just shutting down.


	30. Chapter 30

**Ok guys, we’re coming up soon on the end of this journey. Hope you guys have enjoyed the ride so far. ^_^ On with the show!**

* * *

 

The next morning, Zexion made his way over to Demyx’ room. He knocked and heard Demyx say “Come on in!” in his normally cheery voice. Zexion sighed and opened the door slowly.

“Hey Zexy!” Demyx came over and enveloped the man in a hug. “How are you today?”

Zexion looked around the room and saw that Demyx had set his sitar to the side of his bed. He looked around and saw that nothing was really amiss in the room. “I’m good. I see you found your sitar.”

“Oh! That was you?! Thank you so much! I had to leave the Grey Area unexpectedly and had left it there.”

The slate-haired man nodded. “Yeah. I saw it there when I returned from my mission and decided to bring it back here for you.” He walked over to the couch and sat down. “Listen, Demyx - I need to talk to you.”

He watched as his blonde haired friends’ eyes went a little bit wider than normal. He sighed as he watched him bounce over to the couch to sit next to him. “Is everything ok?”

Nervously running his hand through his hair, Zexion shrugged. “I suppose.” He smiled a little as he locked eyes with aqua-marine ones. “Look. A few days ago, I came back to your room and saw something I wasn’t quite sure I was seeing.” Watching his lover’s face, he saw it change slowly into realization with what Zexion was talking about. “Just so you know, I didn’t see anything. The only thing that I saw was you asleep in someone else’s arms.”

Demyx stared at him in horror. “Are you mad at me? Are we going to fight now? You know I hate fighting,” he whined.

“No, I’m not going to fight you. I wanted to let you know that I’m happy for you.”

“Wait, what?”

“I’m happy because I don’t think I’ve ever seen a smile that big on your face before. You seemed so content and peaceful in his arms. It makes me think that you’d be better off with him than with me. And that really doesn’t bother me,” Zexion said softly. He could feel tears starting to well up in his eyes. _I guess letting go is a bit more difficult that I had anticipated._

Starting to sob, Demyx reached out and pulled Zexion into a hug. “It’s not like I planned for it to happen. I’m so sorry. I don’t even know how it happened. It’s just that you were gone on a long mission and I was lonely! I didn’t know what to do with myself, and then Xigbar approached me and made me look at things differently. He made me see things in ways that you couldn’t. A part of me was sad about that, but then - “ Demyx took a deep breath and tried to control his tears. “But then you came back and it seemed different between us. I don’t know if it was me or if it was you, but you’re right. He can make me happy and that’s nice. I’m so sorry, Zexion. I never meant to hurt you.”

_If you only knew what I had been doing behind your back, you might be feeling different right now. But why even bother when we’re clearly at the end of our sexual relationship? It’s not worth it._ “It’s ok, Dem. I know you didn’t. But I would still like to be friends with you, if that’s ok?” Steel-blue eyes locked with aqua-marine. He slowly leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Gently pulling his bottom lip into his mouth with his teeth, Zexion felt more tears slip down as his face as this last kiss broke off.

Demyx touched his lips as he pulled back. “I would love for you to still be my friend.” His bright smile made Zexion feel a little bit better. “And I promise, should you find someone to make you just as happy as Xig has for me, I won’t be mad. Maybe you and I just weren’t meant to be together like that.”

Smiling and rising from the couch, Zexion said “Thanks, Dem. I really appreciate it. And don’t worry. I’ll never come barging in here unannounced. I’d hate to find you in a precarious position.” He winked at his friend and gave him a hug. “I’ll see you around, ok?” He walked over to the door and left his room.

“Bye Zexy,” Demyx said quietly to an empty room.

...

After leaving Demyx’ room, Zexion went and knocked on Roxas’ door. “Come in!” he heard his lover call out. He smiled and entered the room. “Hey Zexion!” Roxas said as he watched the slate-haired man enter his room.

“Hiya, Roxas. I didn’t interrupt you or anything, did I?” He walked over to the blonde and gave him a hug. “I just really needed to see you,” he whispered into his ear.

Roxas pulled the man closer and kissed his neck softly. “What’s wrong baby?”

Feeling more tears coming, Zexion sighed. “I just ended it with Demyx. I told him that I knew about him and Xigbar.” He rested his head against the blonde’s shoulder.

“Oh, baby. It’s ok. You know it’s for the best,” Roxas whispered and began to place kisses on his face. “I’ll make the pain go away for you,” he said as he slowly lowered the slate-haired man down on his bed.

“You promise?” Zexion said, as he looked up at the blonde above him.

Roxas leaned down and pressed an urgent kiss to his lips. “Always,” he said as he let his tongue touch his lips, seeking entrance into his mouth. The slate-haired man sighed and opened his mouth slightly, hesitating just a bit before letting his tongue find the other tongue. He felt Roxas’ hands on his cloak, pulling the zipper down to reveal his white undershirt and pants. He arched his back as he felt the blonde’s hand go up his shirt. He moaned into his mouth when he began to pinch his nipples with his fingers. Gently twisting on the erect nipple, sending jolts of pleasure through his body.

“More,” Zexion cried out softly as Roxas brought his other hand underneath his shirt and began to touch both of his nipples at the same time. Breaking off the kiss, he lowered his head and went underneath Zexion’s shirt. He removed one of his hands from his nipple and gently flicked his tongue across the raised part. “Oh!!” Zexion cried out at the wetness touching his skin. Grinning, Roxas began to lick his nipple in earnest, and then decided to use his teeth. He slowly took the nub and bit down lightly on it. “GAIA!” Zexion shouted as his body tensed up from the immense pleasure that was occurring from Roxas’ bite. He moaned and moved his arms so that they were now around the blonde’s body, holding him to his own. “Harder,” he whispered encouragingly to the man in his arms.

Not one to back off, Roxas began to bite his nipple harder, sucking on it at the same time. Feeling the man writhe underneath him was intoxicating. So much power from such a simple act. He moved to the other nipple, showing the same amount of attention to it. He lowered one of his hands and brushed the extremely tight bulge in Zexion’s pants. “Mmmm, baby. You like what I’m doing to you?” he asked, as he began to kiss his way down the slate-haired man’s stomach.

He came to a stop at his pants and slowly worked them off of Zexion’s body. He stared at his straining arousal and smiled. He placed a kiss on the tip and looked up at Zexion’s face. “Do you know how beautiful you are?” He locked eyes with him and began to swallow his arousal back into his mouth. Never losing eye contact, he began to suck, watching Zexion’s satisfaction on his face. He would look up from time to time while he was doing this, but today he decided to watch him as he sucked him off.

Seeing cerulean eyes staring at him, Zexion couldn’t help but moan loudly. To be under such a piercing gaze, while being inside of that man’s mouth, was almost too much for him to take. “Oh, Gaia, Roxas. I’m going to come soon,” he breathed out as he continued to watch his lover suck on him. He began to thrust in and out of his mouth, like he was fucking his body, becoming more and more turned on as he watched his mouth slide on and off of his length, and never once breaking eye contact. He felt himself about to come and kept watching the blonde as he swallowed up every last bit of his arousal. Seeing a bit spill out of his mouth, he licked his lips in anticipation. Slowly the blonde released him from his mouth and slid up his body. Being bold, Zexion brought his face down to his and licked the dribble off his face.

“Mmm....do you like the way you taste, baby?” Roxas purred, looking him in his eyes. “I think you taste perfect.” He slowly removed his pants and pressed himself against Zexion’s slowly reawakening arousal. “Now it’s my turn,” he raised his hand to Zexion’s face. “If you would be so kind?” Zexion took his fingers into his mouth and covered them with his saliva, and then Roxas took them out and placed them at his entrance. He slowly pushed his way in, moving his fingers in and out at a slow pace.

“Roxas! If you don’t stick in me right now, I’m going to explode!” Zexion cried out. Not one for delaying, Roxas positioned himself at his entrance and slowly pushed himself in. Both let out an appreciative moan at the contact. After letting his body adjust to him, Roxas began to push in and out of Zexion at a slow pace. Soon, Zexion was grabbing his ass and making him go deeper inside of him. “I need you deeper!” Zexion panted out as Roxas continued thrusting in and out of him. Finally going deep enough, his tip brushed against Zexion’s sweet spot. “Oh Gaia!” he cried out. “There! Right there!” Roxas kept pressing himself against the spot, watching the slate-haired man underneath him, enjoying his expression. “Zexion, look at me,” he commanded as he continued to brush against his nerves. “I want you to watch me come for you.” They locked eyes again as Roxas increased his speed, feeling himself get close. He felt Zexion release again and that sent him over the edge. Feeling the tightness around his length as the man he was inside came became too much and he fell over the edge, never breaking eye contact.

Soon, the two of them were panting, staring at each other. Roxas slowly slid out of him and laid next to him on the bed. “So...did I make the pain go away?” He placed a kiss on his lips.

“Oh yes. And I’d like for you to make it go away again and again and again,” the slate-haired man giggled.

“Why Zexion! Did you just giggle?” Roxas playfully swatted his arm.

“Maybe....” Zexion said shyly. “Hey Roxas?”

“Yeah?” He pulled the slate-haired man against his body and placed his head on his chest.

“When are you going to tell Axel it’s over?” He said quietly, not really wanting to ruin the moment.

“Today. It has to be done today. I don’t care if I have to trap him. It’s done between him and I. You’re the only one I want.” He kissed the top of the slate-haired man’s head. “Let’s get some sleep. I don’t know about you, but I’m a bit spent after that fun forgetting session.”

Laughing softly, Zexion said “Sounds good to me.” He placed a kiss on his chest and felt sleep come upon him quickly. 


	31. Chapter 31

**Ok. This is it. We’ve come to the end. I hope you’ve enjoyed this journey as much as I have. I will miss this story but it felt like this was a good way to end things. I hope you’ll join me with my new stories I’ve been working on. Thank you for reading. ^_^**

* * *

 

After leaving Zexion in his room, Roxas made his way through the castle to Axel’s room. He knew that he had to speak with the redhead. He couldn’t avoid him any longer. He approached his door and knocked loudly. It was the middle of the morning, so he shouldn’t have been asleep still - unless he was out on a mission. “Come in,” he heard him say behind the closed the door. Roxas sighed and pushed the door open.

“Axel.” Roxas said as he closed the door. He saw that the redhead was sitting on his bed, looking out the window. He had figured that he would be doing something, but he wasn’t quite expecting him to look so sad. “We need to talk.”

Not bothering to turn around, Axel nodded his head. “I know,” he said quietly.

“What happened between us a couple of days ago was not right.” Roxas began, taking a deep breath. “I don’t know what was wrong with you, but the way you acted was out of line. You had no right to act that way. And then for you to continue....for you to continue fucking me the way you were is not acceptable either. Why would you do that to me? And why would you act that way when you could clearly see that my friend was distressed?” He stayed by the door. He didn’t trust himself to be next to the redhead. A part of his chest hurt, knowing that things were coming to an end between the two of them.

“I have no excuse,” Axel sighed. “I don’t know why I did what I did. All I know is that I’m sorry. I understand if you no longer want to be with me. I don’t want to be with me, so why would anyone else? Things are extremely complicated right now for me. I’m sorry, Rox.” Axel turned his head and looked at Roxas. Tears were falling from his eyes. “I don’t want you to hate me. I couldn’t bear it if you hated me,” he sobbed slightly.

Giving up, Roxas walked over to Axel and placed his arms around him. He felt the redhead collapse against his chest as he stood there and held him. “Axel, it’s ok. Sometimes things are supposed to happen for a reason. You and I, we had a good run together. But things change. People change. It’s ok.” He rubbed his back slowly. “But you’re right. I don’t want to be with you anymore. I would still like to be friends, but that’s it. What we had between each other is no longer. I don’t know when things changed, but they did.” He slowly pulled away from Axel.

“For not having a heart, my chest sure does hurt,” Axel muttered.

Roxas walked over to the door. “I guess I’ll see you around?”

“Sure, Rox. I’ll see you.” Axel said as he watched the blonde leave his room. He hadn’t been surprised that he finally came to him. He had been delaying this conversation, but knew that it was inevitable. He sighed and opened a portal. Stepping through, he materialized in Saix’ room.

“Axel? What’s wrong?” Saix asked, when he saw the redhead step into his room.

“Roxas and I are over.”

“Oh gosh. Are you ok?” Saix approached his friend and pulled him into a hug.

“Yeah. I knew this day was coming. And honestly, it’s better this way. I know that I want to be with you, but this whole thing with Xemnas scares the shit out of me.” He began to cry against his friend. “He has to realize that you can’t be at his beck and call. I don’t like the idea of him touching you in any way, shape or form!” He pressed his lips against the bluenette’s, not caring that they were out in the open.

Saix quickly pulled back. He held out his arm and flicked his wrist, opening a portal. “Wait here,” the bluenette commanded his friend. All Axel could do was nod. He stepped through the portal and disappeared.

...

Standing out front of the Superior’s door, Saix raised his hand to knock - only to be stopped by a voice. “Come in, Number VII.” He sighed and opened the door.

Walking in, he saw that Xemnas was sitting at his desk. “What can I do for you today?”

Not wanting to chicken out, Saix began. “Sir, I must inform you that I do not want to be in a relationship with you. You are my Superior and I would like for you to remain so. I don’t care that you find me attractive and that you feel you can’t be without me.” Xemnas began to interrupt him. “No, sir. Please let me finish.

You say that we are free to do as we please around here. I want to be with Axel. Do you know that the night you raped me, Axel began to rape Roxas? That is how connected the two of us are. He could sense my distress and became the embodiment of what was occurring to me. You can’t tell me that that doesn’t mean something.

Axel has always meant a lot to me. Even before we became Nobodies. His past and mine are deeply intertwined - as you know from when you inducted us into the Organization. I have always belonged to him, as he has belonged to me, in some way. Please understand that this means nothing against you. You are my Superior and I will obey your orders. However, when it comes to my sexual side, I cannot give that to you. Nor should I have to. If one is not willing, then there should be no reason to pursue it. I hope you understand.”

Saix looked up and finally met Xemnas’ amber eyes. They both stood there for a few minutes, just looking at one another. “Very well,” Xemnas said quietly. “I still expect the two of you to maintain a proper working relationship in front of the other members of our Organization.”

Not believing what he was hearing, Saix remained silent. “Number VII, did you not hear what I said?” Xemnas asked.

“I’m sorry, sir. Yes, I understand. We will maintain a cordial relationship in front of everyone.” He could not believe that the Superior had so readily agreed to this.

“Don’t think that I wouldn’t put up a fight for you.” Xemnas said, with a bit of resignation. “However, I can clearly see that I am not the one you desire. If I had a heart, this would make me sad. Consider our relationship one of business. Thank you for coming to me and addressing this with me.” He looked at Saix. “You may leave now.”

Not wanting to stick around, Saix bowed. “Thank you, Superior. I await your notes for mission assignments.” He turned to the door and opened it.

“Take the rest of the day off. You will receive assignments tomorrow. That is all.” Xemnas then returned to the work on his desk.

“Acknowledged, Superior.” Saix walked out the door, opened a portal and stepped through.

...

Axel looked up when he saw a portal appear in Saix’ room. He looked at his friend with anxious eyes. “Where did you go?”

Saix walked over to where Axel sat on his bed and pushed him down. He straddled his hips and leaned over him. He whispered into his ear, “It is done. I have spoken with Xemnas. He will no longer bother us.” He placed a kiss underneath his ear.

“Wait,” Axel said as he pulled Saix away from his body. “What are you saying?” Emerald eyes locked with amber ones. “You just went to see him?”

Saix pulled himself back down on top of Axel. “Yes, I just went to see him. I told him that I did not want to be pursued by him anymore. I told him that you and I have been with each other since before we became Nobodies. You’ve always been mine, Lea.” He placed a kiss on his jaw. He smiled as he felt the other man’s finally go around him and pull him into a tight hug.

“Wow.” He pulled the man up his body and captured his lips in a kiss. He held him close to his body, biting the bluenette’s lower lip softly - silently begging to let his tongue touch the other’s. He sighed when he felt his mouth open and began to dance for dominance. He grasped the bluenette’s shoulders and drank him in. He broke off the kiss to inhale. “Help me take off my clothes,” he breathed against the bluenette’s neck, placing a gentle kiss on his clavicle.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Saix began to undress Axel. He slowly slid down the zipper of his cloak, revealing his undershirt and black pants. He bent lower as he slowly slid off the man’s boots. He threw them to the side and then made his way back up, unzipping his pants. He saw the trail of red on his lower stomach and placed a kiss at the top of his pants. “Mmmm....so beautiful...” He felt the man squirm under him.

“Take them off for me?” Axel pleaded. “I don’t know how much longer I can wait. I need to feel you inside of me.”

As quickly as Axel had broken off the kiss, Saix quickly rid the redhead of his pants and underwear. He quickly stood up and unzipped his cloak, keeping his eyes locked on Axel’s. The redhead stared at him with lust-filled eyes. As he let his cloak drop, he placed his hand at the top of his pants and gently brushed himself. He watched Axel moan as he did this, becoming even more turned on than he already was. He slowly wiggled out of his pants, making sure to touch himself for Axel, no - for Lea. For his body would belong to him as it always had.

Walking back over to the redhead, Axel groaned. “You’re killing me, Isa.” Saix smiled and slowly took three of his fingers and put them in his mouth. He loved to tease the redhead. “Suck, baby. Does that taste good?” Axel began to purr, encouraging the man to continue sucking his own fingers. Saix nodded and then took his fingers out, only to place them at Axel’s entrance. Both continued to watch each other as he inserted his wet fingers inside of him, prepping him. “Oh, yes....” Axel threw his head back, just enjoying the feeling of him being inside of him. He moaned when he felt the fingers withdraw from his body, but then gasped out loud when he felt the bluenette press himself all the way in. He clawed at the blunette’s back, urging him in deeper. “Yes!” He cried out, as he felt him begin to slide in and out of him. “Fuck yes, Isa. Please, don’t stop!” Axel could not stop babbling. To finally feel complete, with his friend inside of him once again, and this time not having to worry about the Superior finding them in their indiscretion, was a momentous occasion.

Saix began to slide in and out of Axel, creating a rhythm. He watched the redhead’s face as he felt the top of his erection brush against his sweet spot, eliciting a moan from him. “Louder, Lea. Be as loud as you want,” Saix murmured as he continued his ministrations. He took his right hand and began to stroke Axel’s arousal in between their bodies. More moans came from the man. “That’s it....more....” Saix begged of his lover. He was getting closer to his release, but he didn’t want to go over the edge until he knew that the redhead was close.

“ISA!”  Axel screamed loudly as he began to release his orgasm. Saix continued to pump his arousal, as well as coming loudly himself. “LEA”! They both moaned loudly as they finished their orgasms and rode them out together. Soon, they were both breathing heavily while laying there. Saix removed his hand from the redhead’s arousal and wiped it on his sheet. He slowly slid out of his friend and went to lay next to him.

“So, I guess this means we don’t have to worry about him any longer,” Axel whispered, turning to look at his friend.

“That is correct. However, we are to maintain a working relationship in front of the other Organization members.” Saix pulled the redhead against his chest and kissed the top of his head. “It’s over. No more worrying.”

“I’m so glad.”

…

_The Next Day_  
 

The next morning, Axel went to the Grey Area. He saw Demyx sitting extremely close to Xigbar, as the older man was showing him something in the newspaper he was reading. He nodded at both of them and continued on his way.

He looked to the other side of the room and saw Roxas sitting with Zexion. They both looked like they were deep in conversation. He smiled at them when they noticed him and then he continued on to where Saix was standing, by the window - as always. Roxas looked at Zexion and smiled.

“Do you think he knows?” Roxas asked his lover quietly, as the redhead passed by them. 

“If he does, it appears that he doesn’t really care.” Zexion said, as he reached for the blonde’s hand and held it.

“You’re all that matters to me,” Roxas smiled and just sat there.

Axel approached Saix at the window.

“Good morning, Number VIII.”

“Good morning, Number VII. What’s on the agenda today?” He looked at his friend and they shared a private smile.

“More heartless.”

“Oh goody.”

 

 


End file.
